


熙和旧事

by Mond_East



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 宫廷, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 119,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mond_East/pseuds/Mond_East
Summary: 一句不知何时留传的谶语，让前事纠葛，引来纷扰爱恨情仇。她是先帝唯一的女儿，而皇太女的传言，使她落得家破人亡，不得不寄人篱下。他是位极人臣的名门之后，一场声势浩大的托孤，将他推向难以脱身的漩涡。一段埋葬在书卷深处的风花雪月与金戈铁马，在这里缓慢展开。
Relationships: 养成 - Relationship, 边缘 - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. 风起

我是熙和，大邺先帝唯一的公主，也是他仅剩的孩子。  
我出生那日据说有百鸟盘旋于太极殿上，宫人都道此为祥瑞吉兆，我又生于暖暖春日，父皇对母亲笑着说，这孩子是随着春意一起来的，眉眼像你，温和秀丽，就叫她熙和可好。母亲生产后很疲惫，还是温婉笑着说好，一如这许多年来，她在父皇面前的样子，温良和顺有余，却始终让我觉得缺失了些什么。  
回忆起来，这种感觉一直萦绕在我的幼年，直到，那天的到来。  
  
我原本还有两位皇兄，分别是皇后和王昭仪所生，却分别在天启四年和天启八年永远的停留在了他们的年纪。  
我深深记得当时父皇的悲恸，尤其是第二次的痛失爱子让他罢朝数日，我被母亲牵着去承明殿看他，发现他枯坐在床前的浅廊上，日影沉沉，他就坐在阴影中，没来由的，六岁的我似乎第一次感觉到了心痛。  
母亲示意我上前去，我轻轻地挪着细碎的小步，跑到他的跟前，正准备向他行礼，刚一蹲下就被他紧紧的抱在怀里，我的侧脸正好挨着他的胡渣，有些疼，但却不想挪开。  
我轻轻地叫他：“父皇，父皇”。他没出声，只是更紧的把我抱在怀里，怎么也不愿放手。  
昏暗又闭塞的环境中，我的脸颊好像感觉到了湿意，我挣扎了一下想抬脸看看他，却听到耳旁破碎而沙哑的声音：“熙和，我只有你了，只有你了”。  
那一瞬间，我听到了背后母亲压抑着的抽泣，那天，我们三人在承明殿里待了很久，之后母亲第一次主动搀扶着父皇回了她的寝宫。  
  
后来，直至变故陡生的那段日子，应该就成了在我浑浑噩噩的这个月里最遥远也最美好的梦境。  
父皇渐渐好了起来，那种让我觉得说不出的萦绕在母亲与父皇之间的疏离，好像也随着又一个春日的到来而慢慢褪去。  
每当散朝之后，若无事父皇总会来母亲这里，抱着我问问我今日所学，陪着母亲说会子话，母亲从来不说，但我知道她也是欢欣的。  
慢慢的，不知从哪传出了流言，流言会飞，甚至飞进了内宫。  
有一日我在母亲案边静静地看书，温习着太傅所授的课，服侍母亲的陪嫁宫女清平步履匆匆地走了进来，我不禁抬头看她。  
她来到我母亲身边，附耳对我母亲说了几句话。母亲秀气的眉少见地微微拧起，追问了一句：“阿耶当真这样说？”清平点头称是。  
这少见地一幕勾起了我的好奇，我不禁凑过去问道：“母亲，是有何事么？”  
母亲转过头来，冲我安抚的笑笑：“没事，只是有些事要问问你父皇”。  
当晚，父皇如往常一般来了，他抱我在膝上，笑言：“熙和又变重了”，我淘气的笑，搂住他的脖子，正想同他说母亲有话和他说，母亲就来了，清平也过来站在一边，看样子想伸手带我离开。  
父皇看着母亲，笑道：“怎么了轻尘？”随即又紧了紧环绕着我的手臂，“这摆明了不让我走嘛”我心里想着，暗暗发笑。  
母亲见状也无奈，挥手让清平退下，自己慢慢坐在了父皇对面的胡椅上。似乎是思索了下该怎么开口，迎着父皇似笑非笑的表情，母亲顿了一会才说：“今日圣上是否见过妾身的父亲？”  
我抬头看着父皇，他笑意加深，似带着了然：“是，而且我还和他说了些话。”  
我又看回母亲，等待着她的问话，意外地，母亲抿紧了唇，似是克制着不想再开口。  
身后却突然传来声音，我的脊背贴着父皇的胸腔，被震得微微酥麻：“想必你已经知道我的想法了，与司徒提及无碍，阿丈并非外人。”  
“您知道这样也许会害了她么？”那是我第一次见到母亲的端方仪态被焦急冲开了一个缺口，随着脱口而出的诘问，她原本坐直的身体向着父皇和我的方向微微前倾，我吓了一跳，不自觉地握上了父皇的手臂。  
父皇的手臂猛地收紧了一瞬，随即慢慢缓和下来。像是意识到了失态，母亲微低了头，坐直了身体。  
顿了一会，父皇慢慢开口：“轻尘，你听我说，我或许，不再会有孩子了。”  
他低头看我，眼里有涟涟波光“熙和是我们唯一的孩子，闵王心思深重，若继位绝非仁君，陈王纵情声色，做守成之君怕都不能够，其余宗室的孩子，我不是没想过抱来抚养，从小教养，但看着熙和一日日长大，渐渐地我好像已经从无解的循环中解脱，天若不与我子，我又何必去求，我有熙和，我们的熙和，她这样的好，我不论为君为父，都已知足。”  
我随着父皇看向母亲，她已是热泪盈盈，少顷她微拭眼角，看着父皇半晌，随即垂下眼帘轻轻地说;“妾身只希望熙和能平安喜乐，皇太女之事还请圣上仔细斟酌，但皇上的心意，妾身与熙和都铭记在心，感念不尽。”  
母亲那时眉眼中的温柔，在我看来带有一种平静的炫目，正如她的人，看似沉静中其实带有热烈的张力。父皇放下我站起身，伸手去牵她，母亲的脸上闪过一抹娇羞，盈盈的化开，好似和煦春日里盛放的三月桃花。  
  
一转眼就到了天启十二年，秋还未尽，父皇突然的病了。  
太医原以为只是风寒，不料仅仅过了两三日，父皇竟已沉疴难起。母亲和我终日守在承明殿他的病榻前，皇后和诸妃也都来过，却都不过守得他片刻清醒。后经母亲规劝，大都哭哭啼啼地回宫等待消息了。  
那日午后，母亲在为父皇擦身时，父皇终于又一次醒来，短短几日，他的脸颊消瘦得颧骨高高凸起，面色带着高烧引起的潮红，母亲强忍着悲伤，握住他的手，让我坐到床边陪伴着他。  
父皇好像得费劲才能看得清我们，母亲轻轻问他，需要些什么？他只摇摇头。  
大病夺走了他的力气，高烧让他几乎丧失了声音，母亲赶紧端来水，喂他服下后，他闭了闭眼，像在积攒力气，也像在思考着什么。  
缓慢而清晰地，他沙哑着开口：“闵王，他终究等不及了么。”未等说完，父皇就急促地咳嗽起来，像是要把五脏六腑都咳出来。  
母亲眼里含着泪，伸手帮他抚着后背，一手拿帕子帮他捂着嘴，等咳嗽稍缓，母亲扶他躺下，拿开帕子，却忍不住惊叫出声，帕子里竟是乌黑的血，母亲终于忍不住落下泪来，倾身抱住父皇，嘴里喃喃：“你告诉我，这是怎么了，你告诉我……”  
父皇深深的喘气，半晌抓住母亲的手，霍然睁开了眼，像要对她吐尽所有的话：“三日前，我患病时已觉蹊跷，闵王的举动我并非全然不知，只是没想到他这样急不可耐。”  
又是一阵急促地咳喘，他好似浑然不觉我们的忧心自顾自地继续说道“两日前，我已派人去江北急诏王昀领北府军归来”。  
听到“王昀”二字时，母亲的脊背僵直了一瞬，随即缓缓抬头看着父皇。  
父皇虚弱的笑了，费力地伸出手抚上母亲的面颊，抹去一侧斑驳的泪痕，突然地开口“当年，对不起。”  
那时我不知道这句对不起意味着什么，却见母亲将父皇的衣摆越揪越紧，手上渐渐泛起青白之色。  
父亲就只是静静地看着她，三分歉意，三分怜惜，剩下那些那时的我并不知道是什么，直到多年之后回想起来，我才终于明白，静水流深，感情原来也可以那样深沉。  
  
那之后母亲和父皇单独说了会话，我避让在一边，看到母亲边垂泪边说了些什么，父皇却握着她的手笑了。  
他的精神竟然看上去比之前好得多，还让母亲传来了司徒谢岚，也是我的外祖父，由父皇口授遗诏，外祖父下笔如有千钧，握笔的手微微颤抖。  
写好后，父皇微阖了眼，沉默了一会再度开口：“谢公，这一道是明诏，是朕自知时日无多的下下之策，所做的不过是尽君王之职，免得百姓再度流离失所，生灵涂炭，大邺的国力经五王之乱，再也禁不起波澜了，还有一道暗诏，你附耳过来。”  
外祖父眼中红肿血丝一片，上前跪在浅廊上，俯下身去，过了一会，他顺着父皇的眼神看向了我们，朝着病榻深深地叩首，起身回到案旁，诏书挥毫而就一气呵成，像是下定了某种决心。  
父皇看着他越过明诏将刻有曦帝明辉四字的私玺郑重地盖上暗诏放入袖中时，终于像用尽了所有的力气般慢慢滑入昏睡，这一睡，父皇终于没再醒来。  
母亲与我守着父皇沉沉睡去，她轻轻环抱住我，无声地流泪。后来我想那时她一定知道了父皇暗诏的内容，而那个拥抱，竟然也成了她所能给我的最后的温暖。  



	2. 初遇

父皇终于没有等到闵王带兵攻进台城的那天。  
穿着素白的苎麻孝服，我与母亲还有阖宮众人一直跪守在灵柩旁。父皇去世的突然，他的陵寝都还未建，只能守灵七日后，放入武行皇帝的陵寝与他的父母合葬。  
闵王带兵逼宫之时，是守灵的第二日，宫中一片素白中，反射着刺眼阳光的锃亮铁甲霍然划痛了我的视线。为首的自然是我的叔父，闵王。  
父皇在位时，因着五王之乱的先例，令诸王都居于建康城中，非奉旨不得出城。想来不知何时闵王竟集结了这样多的人马，不会是在建康，城内这般大规模的豢养府兵，父皇不会不察，那就是闵王从建康城外调集了人马，先帝驾崩，建康本该严密的如同铁桶一般，没有令牌，又如何能出入皇城？  
疑窦在我心里越来越大，连日的未眠和悲伤已经让我没有能力过多的思考，头疼欲裂，强撑着眩晕站起身，却看到母亲已经挡在了我身前。  
  
母亲对着清平迅速说了些什么，清平领命匆匆而去。随即母亲对着闵王微微福了下身，朗声道：“殿下来此祭拜先帝，妾铭感于心，只是此乃宫城内院，还望殿下卸甲，切莫惊动了先帝英灵和阖宮众人才好。”  
闵王半仰着头，一手扶在剑上，眯着眼上下打量着母亲，我被那轻浮的目光所刺痛，几乎要冲上前去。  
突然我被一双手按住，狠狠地回过头去，竟是父皇生前的內侍蔡安，他冲我微微摇头，一个激灵，我终于会意，强压下满腔怒火，他手上的压力也渐渐撤去。  
这时闵王突然笑了，脸上的横肉微微颤抖着，半晌他停下来，盯着母亲放肆道：“都道是谢夫人貌比桃花，姿容殊丽，因此得皇兄格外眷顾，盛宠十年不绝，今日得见，始知传言非虚。”  
未几，他又上前两步，越过母亲看向我，笑得更加狰狞：“这是熙和吧，熙和长大了，越来越像你母亲了，都怪皇兄一直把你保护的太好，本王都没怎么见过你，来，到叔父这来。”  
母亲挥袖一把把我揽在身后，高声道：“还请闵王殿下自重！先帝在时，待殿下不薄，如今殿下对先帝后妃公主出言如此不逊，是要逼宫不成！”  
话音刚落，“刺啦”一声，闵王带来的从属纷纷刀剑出窍，围绕着灵堂形成了半圆的包围圈。闵王却好像猫捉老鼠一般，还想享受玩弄猎物的快感，盯着我们慢慢开口：“诶——刀剑无眼，别误伤了夫人和公主。”  
突然他一把捉住了母亲的手腕，将她朝灵堂后殿拖去，剩下的亲兵一拥而上把我死死扣住，铁甲烙的我生疼，我拼命挣扎，又咬又踹，哭喊出声：“母亲！母亲！！啊！！放开我！！！”  
母亲被他拖行在地，发髻散了，半幅袖子都在挣扎中被扯了下来，眼看着她白色的身影就要被张开的黑色殿门所吞噬，我的知觉已接近麻木，脑子嗡嗡地轰鸣着，闭眼阖宮都是哭声，父皇你看到了么，快来接我们走吧，你能看到么？我慢慢放弃了挣扎。  
“住手！！”一声怒吼好像从遥远的地方传来，我霍然睁开眼，是父皇听到了我的祈求，看到了我们的无助么，还是，我的幻觉？  
我猛然回头，一队骑兵？再一凝目，我就忘记了呼吸。  
为首那人笼冠素服，利落地翻身下马，不知为何那一身朴素至极的白衣在阖宮缟素中仍然直直撞入我的眼帘，衣袂随着他急促而来的步伐翻飞，像逐浪而来的仙人。  
那是谁？他身后跟着大批的骑兵，也纷纷下马，层层包围住了闵王的甲兵。他向母亲和闵王大步走去，摒弃了周围所有的一切。  
那天是我们的初见，他眼里只有我母亲，而我的眼里，却只有他。  
  
直到清平跟着外祖父匆匆地走来扶起我，我才意识到挟制着我的闵王甲兵不知何时已被缴械立于一侧。  
我一手抹去眼角未干的泪痕，抬眼慌忙去寻，果然发现他在与闵王对峙，他将我母亲护于身后，闵王的剑横在他胸口寸余，一偏斜好像就会插入那白衣.而他手无寸铁，就那样倨傲的立在闵王与母亲之间，身影清瘦而笔挺。  
闵王突然笑了起来：“王昀，别以为本王不知道你和谢轻尘的风流往事”  
他，他就是父皇所说的王昀？他和母亲……我不明就里，疑惑而又忧心。  
只见他淡淡开口：“闵王殿下，甲胄入宫乃是大罪，甚至有逼宫之嫌，臣奉先帝遗诏，带兵前来护卫台城，与司徒共保新君继位，敢问殿下为何入宫？”  
“先帝无子，又未立太女，兄终弟及，理当本王坐这皇位，这宮迟早是本王的，本王爱进就进，你仅凭口中的先帝遗诏就想压制本王，上将军的梦还没醒吧！”  
王昀笑得风轻云淡：“臣这么说，自然有臣的把握，若说兄终弟及，先帝也不止一位兄弟。”  
看着闵王不可思议的神色，王昀笑着上前一步，胸口抵上了剑锋，众人惊呼出声。  
他好似浑然不觉靠近闵王低声道：”殿下，您还有后着，臣知道，还有部分府兵驻扎在建康城外，就等您一声令下，但是臣进城时兵分了两路，谢煜已经带着臣麾下的北府军去了，这时候，怕已经结束了吧。”  
闵王的脸色变得青红交加，手中剑抖了起来。  
正在此时，紧闭的宫门再一次打开，为首的将领白色的盔甲上沾染着斑斑血迹，他有一张与外祖父十分相像的清丽面容，他就是谢煜吧，我的母舅。  
乌压压的甲胄在他一声令下中整齐的划开，现出两匹高头大马拖着一辆华美的舆车缓缓而来停在阶前。少顷一个黄门小侍匍匐在车前，一只缀有龙纹金线织就的丝履就这样踩在了小侍的背上，我瞪大了眼，一个明黄的身影随即出现在众人眼前。  
王昀看向我的外祖父，带着微不可察的笑恭敬地作揖“劳驾司徒大人宣读先帝遗诏。”  
我的外祖父缓步走到灵堂正前，从袖中抽出明黄的诏书，随即萧瑟的声音响起：“奉先帝遗命，在此宣读遗诏，众人听旨”。  
满宮的人随着甲胄整齐的声音下拜，王昀微撩衣袂搀扶着我母亲慢慢跪下，闵王咬着牙，环视了一周，恨恨地扔掉手中的剑，终也双膝着地。  
外祖父苍凉的声音终于平稳地再度响起:“朕深受天恩，膺大位于世，安生民于市野，平祸患而偃兵，今十有一年矣。然朕疾大渐，筋力衰微，朝夕危惧，虑恐将终，唯念宗社生民而已，陈王明昶，孝友恭顺，天禀仁厚，令其嗣皇帝位，望其得文武之臣协心辅佐，务以安飨军民为本，毋作聪明，以乱旧章。上将军王昀固守江北，战功卓绝，加封太尉，同领太傅，教习熙和公主，兖州刺史谢煜，加封右将军，掌北府军，太尉司徒佐辅嗣君，永宁我国生民，朕无憾矣。”  
语毕，久久无声，那个明黄的身影慢慢站了起来，外祖父捧遗诏跪下，首先叩首下去：“恭迎皇上”，随即四周整齐的声音响起，随着猎猎风声传到我耳边，那是山呼万岁。  



	3. 前夕

那之后我昏睡了很久，梦里大都是父皇的音容笑貌，还有母亲的温暖怀抱，偶尔有一个白衣缥缈的影子，那影子让我觉得熟悉，却看不清他的脸。  
昏昏沉沉地醒来，竟已是三日之后，我惊讶的发现自己睡在一个陌生的地方，檀木的床屏雕饰着莲花，床前屏风上画着水墨青山，屋中隐隐书香环绕，显然，这不是宫中。  
我挣扎着起来，呼唤母亲。有脚步声急匆匆地赶来，我欣喜的抬头，来人绕过屏风，却是清平。  
她扶起我，为我倒了杯茶，我没有去接，拉住她的袖子问道：“这是哪？母亲呢？我为什么在这里？”  
清平将茶放下，摸了摸我的头发，柔声说：“夫人向皇上请求让你留在谢家休养，这是你外祖父家，夫人这么做自然有她的道理，公主安心休养，这阵子你也累坏了。”  
父皇让我离宫？我疑惑地看向她，她瞬间就明白了我的想法，再看向我时眼中多出了丝丝怜意，“是新帝，公主睡糊涂了，先帝，已经去了”。  
我怔楞了一瞬，随即记忆排山倒海般涌来。  
我是个敏感又后知后觉的孩子，父皇沉疴，我陪着母亲，看着她流泪，形容不出心里的难受，却潜意识里告诉自己不能哭，我也不知道为什么。如今…如今…我的头忽然又疼了起来，清平的声音忽远忽近“公主你怎么了，你等等，我去传太医来。”她匆匆起身而去。  
我没有力气拦住她，不多时，就听到了繁杂的脚步声，屏风被移开，我略微睁开眼，刹那间却好似被雷劈中睁大了眼呆楞在那里。  
太医是来了，没想到王昀和外祖父也跟着来了。我保持着僵硬的姿势任凭太医诊断，脑中的疼痛好像也觉得麻木了。  
我看到外祖父在旁对王昀低声说着什么，不时朝我这边看来，来不及收回目光，他的视线直直朝我撞来，我下意识地攥紧了手，只是一瞬，他又淡淡地移开目光，我松口气的同时发现手心里竟然有嗖嗖凉意，脑中不知因疼痛还是紧张，竟是一片鸿蒙。  
太医的话拉回了我的思绪，“公主还小，体质较成人较为虚弱，此次头疼应是连日悲伤忧惧所致，臣以为公主可多外出走走，放宽心境，毕竟先皇已崩，还望公主节哀，好生对待自己。”  
我微垂头，谢过了太医。太医开了些养身的药便离开了，外祖父来到我榻边看我，安慰道：“新帝已经下诏，容许公主在谢府长居，都是自家人，公主在这无需担忧。”  
顿了会又道“这是太尉王大人，是你父皇当年的好友，先皇将你托付于他教养，人前要称太傅，私下亦可称阿叔。”  
我有些微的吃惊，父皇与王昀果真如此亲厚，为何我却未曾听父皇提起过他？  
当下我还是挣扎着想起身给他行礼，母亲说过，师礼不可轻慢，他却先一步止住我的动作，“好好休养，礼数不要紧”，这不是我第一次听到他的声音，却从未如此靠近。  
此刻他的声音年轻柔和，回想起当日他在殿前的金石之声，恍然犹如一梦。  
  
待他们走后，渐渐的我疼痛稍缓，清平去厨间照看着煎药，我一个人躺在榻上想着刚才的事，想着想着，竟丧气地踢踏起来。  
我如今真是懊恼而羞愧，真的太荒唐了，我怎么能对与母亲平辈的男子起了窥探的心思。  
也可能是好奇吧，呼出一口长长的浊气后，我安慰着自己，毕竟种种迹象都表明他与我的母亲曾有过千丝万缕的联系。  
我望着床顶墨色的尘帐，暗暗提醒自己，我是熙和，大邺曦帝唯一的公主，母亲教导我的沉稳大气，在外人面前，我绝不能忘，我已经失去了父皇的庇佑，母亲也不在身边，不能再这么孩子气了。  
想到父皇，心里又是堵塞的难受，不敢在母亲面前流泪，现在她看不到，我可以小小的放纵一下吧，想着想着鼻子发酸，我背对着屏风，在这个只属于我的隐秘空间里，把泪水和想念都埋进了枕头，不知不觉地昏沉睡去。  
  
“明日父皇就要出殡入葬武行皇帝的陵寝了”，夜幕沉沉，房里只有烛光一点，我坐在镜前，任清平轻轻地梳着我的长发，自言自语。  
“先帝最爱夫人与公主，想来也会保佑你们平安无事的。”清平轻轻道，手下动作并未停。  
我乖顺的点点头，突然想到那日闵王阴险的笑容和惊魂的一幕幕，忍不住急急出声：“那天之后，闵王如何了？”  
昏黄的镜中，我似看到清平微皱了眉“他这些天被软禁在闵王府，那天他最终缴械，念在同胞，且新帝还未正式登基，根基未稳，应该一时不会动他，明日依礼，他应该也会来送葬。”  
我想都未想脱口而出：“我讨厌他。”  
清平手中一顿，接着又帮我将长发归拢于一处，缓缓说“公主慢慢也长大了，谁都会有讨厌的人，但怎么对待讨厌的人，却并不是谁都会的。”  
我眨了眨眼，低下头细细想着清平的话，半晌过后我轻轻问她：“清平姑姑，你说母亲这几日都在做什么？我从未与她分离这样久。”  
她爱怜的摸着我的长发，柔声道：“公主莫急，明日你要为先皇出殡，到时就可以见到她了。”  
  
当晚，我做了一个让我心惊的梦，梦里母亲化作了一只蝴蝶飞入了父皇的棺椁，我汗湿重衣后惊醒，又不想吵着旁人，一个人坐在黑暗中惴惴不安地等待天明。


	4. 骤变

终于等来了五更的鼓声，我听见细微的脚步，清平来唤我梳洗，看到我直愣愣地坐在床头，清平吓了一跳，快步上前摸了摸我的额头，确认我未发烧才安下心。  
“公主怎么这么早就醒了，脸色还这样的差”，她忧心地看着我“是被梦魇着了么？”  
我无力地摇摇头，安静地在她的引领下梳洗。穿上素服后，看着镜中苍白的女孩，不知怎么的，我心中的不安越发强烈，我强自安慰自己，不会有事的，母亲还在等着我。  
我本无心早膳，在外祖父的看顾下随意用了些，便同外祖父一同登上了进宫的舆车。在宫门外舆车停了下来，原来今日父皇丧仪，所有的车驾都不得进入宫城，我和外祖父下了车，带着随行的清平等人，缓缓而入，一路无言。  
  
终于到了我熟悉的内宫，父皇的灵柩还如我离开时那样，静静地躺在那里。  
我鼻中一酸，快步上前，跪在灵柩旁边，深深叩首，哽咽道：“父皇，熙和来看您了”。  
抬起头后，我习惯性地环顾四周寻找着母亲的身影，忽然觉得不对，母亲呢？她不会离开父皇身边的，现下她居然不在这儿？我已经好几日没有母亲的消息了，不好，一定是出了什么事！   
我一把拉起身边跪着的清平“母亲呢？快去找她！她一定是出事了！快去啊姑姑！”  
清平也迅速意识到了不对，警惕地扫视一周后快步离开了。  
她应该先会去母亲的寝宫找她，母亲会在寝宫么？要寝宫不在呢？她又会在哪里？  
我的神经现在已经像绷到极致的弦，一点点的风吹草动都会让它崩断，正在我六神无主地伏在地上焦急地快哭出来的时候，一双手从身后搀起了我，茫然回头，我的目光半晌才能聚焦于他面上，终于意识到来人是谁，我脱口而出“太傅......”  
不知不觉我的声音竟已染上了颤抖的哭腔。他眼中有不加掩饰的怜悯，牵着我走到一旁，却并未松手，他就这样一直轻轻握着我的手，陪着我静静等候。  
  
黄门內侍的尖利的声音突兀地响起，我浑身一紧，看向来人。  
“皇上驾到——”一个白色的身影被舆驾抬着映入眼帘，是了，新帝到了。  
我移开了目光左顾右盼还是没有看到母亲，却突然撞上一个阴冷的视线，我下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
握着我的手一紧，王昀顺着我的目光看去，是闵王。  
闵王冲着他露出一个隐晦的笑，我来不及揣度那个笑容的含义，“熙和”一个我期盼已久的声音终于从背后响起，我和牵着我手的人同时转身看过去，是母亲！我欢欣地松开握着我的手，向着母亲跑去。  
没跑几步我就发现了不对，喜悦一丝丝冻结在了我的脸上。“母亲……你怎么了？”我颤抖着声音问道。  
清平和蔡安一左一右地扶着她，她的脸上毫无血色，她冲我扯了扯嘴角“没事的，熙和，很快就没事了...”  
我还未缓过神来，一个噩梦般的声音阴魂不散地响起：“皇上，臣弟有一事在此不知当讲不当讲。”  
新帝微侧头看着他，露出一个轻飘的笑：“皇弟但讲无妨”。  
闵王看了一眼我们这边，不紧不慢地开口：“皇上，先帝在世时，您可知他为何派上将军，不，如今的太尉驻守江北，而且除了准太尉回都处理父丧那次，十年来先帝从未让他回建康述职。”  
不等新帝回应，他紧接道：“您又是否知晓，当时，太尉是弃，于建康的大好前程于不顾，自请去外驻守的。”  
看着众人都抬头看他，闵王满意地笑了，转头看着王昀一字一句道“那是因为先帝知道，太尉与谢夫人，从来藕、断、丝、连，余、情、未、了。”  
话音一落，人群中如石投沸水，炸开了锅。  
我愣愣地看着王昀，发现他神色平静，额角却青筋隐现，手也几不可察地攥成了拳，我迅速转头，想从母亲那看出端倪，却发现母亲微垂着头，唇角竟似乎有隐隐笑意。  
闵王仍觉不足，继续煽风点火“谢夫人和太尉原本早有婚约，未料夫人绝色难当，先帝惊鸿一瞥就再难割舍，以致横刀夺爱，毁了与太尉十数年的兄弟情谊。”  
新帝似有不耐，打断道：“所以皇弟如今到底想说什么？”  
闵王这才收住了飞扬的神色，阴翳地盯住王昀，森森开口：“先帝在时，太尉与谢夫人天各一方才保得安稳，如今先帝不在了，如若太尉与谢夫人同存于世，我想先帝九泉之下，也该是难安的吧。”  
这带着刻骨阴毒的话一落地，全场骤然死寂。  
未几，从我身后传来了熟悉又陌生的笑声，我惊骇地转头看去，母亲捂着嘴笑的异样，少时一缕血色便从她的指缝中溢了出来。  
“母亲！”我不管不顾地扑过去，抱住她的腰，我不想再管什么太尉，什么私情，我只要母亲，只要她好好的。她却缓慢地推开了我，将我推入清平怀中。  
母亲看着闵王，带着一丝奇异的笑“我知道你不会放过，拿我曾与王昀定亲这事大做文章的机会”，她喘息了会，艰难地再度开口“不过，呵，我不会给你这个机会的。”  
众人皆惊，不敢置信地看着她，而我则只感到脊背发凉。  
“我已下定决心，要追随先帝而去，今日是先帝出殡的日子，一早我便已服毒。”  
她向着闵王上前了一步，嘴角又笑出了血末，每一个字都是从带血的牙缝中挤出，“让你，白费苦心了。”  
终于像是用尽了气力，又像是完成了使命般，母亲不再坚持，任凭自己在我面前，慢慢地倒了下去，她没有倒在冰冷的地上，刚搀起我的那双手稳稳地抱住了她。  
“轻尘！轻尘！！”王昀的白衣终于起了褶皱，他低声而迅速的吩咐左右“快传太医。”  
话音未落母亲微微抬起的手指制止了他，母亲朝他露出了最后的微笑：“轶合...对不起...我...想和他葬在一起，还有，熙和她...拜托你...”  
我看不清王昀的表情，不，我什么都看不清了，这一切发生的太快，迟钝如我，母亲，你等等我，我踉跄着，扑倒在地，耳边有清平的惊呼，还有新帝催促太医的叫喊声，还有无数纷杂的声音，那根弦在我脑中绷了那样久，终于要断了，我却好像有些庆幸，一切都要结束了么？  
在昏迷的最后一瞬，我似乎听到了有人说“好”，我好么，好的话为何喘不过气，这话一定与我毫无干系，我放弃了最后一丝知觉，安然坠入了黑暗。  



	5. 内情

从我昏迷至醒，到如同行尸走肉般的度日好像已有月余，又好像，只有短短几日。  
我的记忆被困在父皇与母亲双双离世的那段日子，兜兜转转，却怎样也不得解脱。  
清平每日除了煎药便是守着我，寸步也不敢脱身。谢家亲眷也都派人来探望，但我或是装作熟睡，或是一言不发，慢慢的熙和公主受惊痴傻的消息流传开来，我却只当充耳不闻。无谓旁人怎想，我终归是心结难纾。  
  
外祖父自从那日过后，每天强打精神处理政事，在我父皇与母亲的丧事以及新帝登基的事宜都了结后，他终于告病，回府休养。  
我知道外祖父同我一样患的是心病，可治病的药引已经没了，到底要怎样才能痊愈？  
  
这一日，我坐在窗前，百无聊赖地看着窗外的仆妇们洒扫庭除，忽然看到一个熟悉的身影，被仆从恭敬地引入长廊，长廊那头，应该是外祖父的起居之所堇园。  
是王昀，他来做什么？我忽然想起闵王的那些话，心中无名之火顿起，突然，一个可怕的猜测窜入了我的脑中：母亲，会否是因他回来，为保护他而死的？  
我努力的想打消自己这个可怕的猜测，又控制不住地去想，两种想法的激烈争斗竟使我的身体也微微地颤抖，末了，我下定决心，不行，我等不及，一定要现在去找他问个明白！  
我猛地站起身，不顾自己长发披垂的狼狈模样，提起襦裙就往门外奔去。  
  
清平应是在为我煎药，她不在，一路上就没有人敢拦住我。  
我听到被风刮走的窃窃私语，“公主这是疯了吧”，我在心中冷笑，我是疯了，疯了一般地想知道答案，我跑过长廊，足下步履仍旧丝毫不停。  
一路奔至堇园门前，我终于放慢了步伐，突然听到一声压抑的悲泣，我循声轻轻走至书斋门边，。  
“您就是蔡公公吧，免礼”外祖父的声音好像一下苍老了十岁。压抑的悲泣仍在断断续续。  
“蔡公公，前因后果，劳烦您与谢公再说一遍吧”是王昀？为何感觉他如此疲惫？  
“司徒大人，谢夫人她，是被逼入绝境的啊……”我心中猛然一紧，果真与母亲之事有关，立即打起了十二分精神仔细往下听。  
“闵王当日/逼宫，就欲对其不轨，谁料新帝竟也有不敬之心……先帝过世前命老奴今后任凭夫人差遣，老奴铭记于心，一直不离其左右，谁料新帝入宫当日便欲支开老奴行不轨之举，夫人艰难周旋才保得一时安宁，夫人她以下诏使熙和公主准居宫外为交换，虚与委蛇，许诺在先帝殡葬后便服侍新帝…老奴深知夫人秉性，夫人绝不愿侍奉新帝，又终于安顿好了公主，便终随了先帝而去…老奴无能，知夫人有弃世之心却没能阻止，特来此向大人请罪…”  
半晌门中只有蔡安压抑的哭声，我半蹲于门前，听到最后已是血气逆流，浑身僵硬。  
  
心中千头万绪终于渐渐明朗，原来我的自由，是母亲用性命换来的么，而新帝竟也卑劣至此。  
我终于明白了父皇临终前的话中深意，是啊，母亲也曾对我说过“人心险恶，熙和，你要学会保护自己。”如今对于我的叔父们，我终于认清自己不该再有任何期待。  
我缓缓地站起身，沉默地向堇园外走去，却没料就在此时，身后的门吱呀一声便打开了，我顿在原地，犹豫着是否应该回头。  
“熙和？”察觉到他语中些微的讶异，我深吸口气，认命般的转过身去，抬头正视着他。  
他缓步向我走来，放柔了声音“你如何在这里？”  
从初见伊始，我与他的相见就总好像被各种状况所羁绊，这居然好似是第一次，我能这样仔细而清晰的看清他的面容，自然，我也看到了那疏朗眉眼中让人难以忽视的哀切。  
我莫名地别扭着，不知是否该向他见礼，也不知是否该承认自己的偷听，这毕竟不是什么光彩的事。  
他却突然轻笑了起来“你这样子便跑了出来？服侍你的人呢？恩？”  
我突然意识到自己披头散发衣冠不整的样子，全都落入了他眼中，感觉有汹涌的热意一瞬间爬上了脸颊，我的手指不自觉地搓着衣带，嗫嚅道“我…我…”  
或许是我的模样太蠢笨，让他不禁发笑，那眉眼中笼罩的阴翳似乎也被冲淡了不少，他上前来微拢住我的肩，带着我向园外走去，动作自然流畅，就好像本该如此。  
我温顺却又有些怔楞地跟随着他的步伐，那一刻，我感觉失去的温暖好像又重新降临到了我的身旁。  
  
他送我回到了我的暖阁，正撞上在门前慌慌张张左顾右盼的清平，一看到我她便冲过来握住我的双肩，左右查看我有无受伤，略带责备的话脱口而出“公主你去哪了，我到处都找不到你，太医说你受的刺激太大，不能到处跑的。”  
我心下温暖，轻轻反握住清平的手“姑姑，我没事的，你别担心。”  
她猛然睁大了眼，不可思议地看着我“公主，你，病好了？”  
我哭笑不得，干脆转身对着被晾在一旁，静静看着这场闹剧的王昀微微行了一礼“谢太傅送熙和归阁，熙和今日衣冠不整，让太傅见笑了，想来外祖父与您还有事相商，太傅请快些回去吧，还望太傅恕熙和今日不能远送了。”  
清平这才注意到他，也随着我急忙下拜“奴婢恭送太尉”，他微微颔首，留下一句“好生休息”，转身沿着原路去了，我看着他因消瘦而更显飘逸的背影，心中滋味莫明。  
  
我转身回了房中，清平紧跟而来，略带小心地问道“公主你去哪了，怎么是太尉送你回来的？”  
我没有接她的话，淡淡反问：“清平姑姑，你知道母亲为何服毒，对不对？”  
我看着她的神色僵硬了一瞬，更加坐实了我的猜测，我转身直视着她，继续追问“母亲可还有说过什么，或是让你做什么？”  
清平看着我，目光微动，半晌后微叹了口气“既然公主已经有所察觉，那我就不瞒公主了，夫人那日见我时，还未毒发，她将之前留有先帝乌血的帕子交给了我让我仔细保管，还说已找人确认过，先帝的确应该是中毒而亡的。此外，夫人还给了我一封信，让我亲自交于太尉手中，谁料后来局面混乱，公主情况不好，我也一直抽不开身，所以迟迟未能交出。”  
我盯着清平，神色认真“清平姑姑，请把那封信拿来给我”，清平微微一震，打量着我，半晌她终于意识到我严肃之至，未带丝毫玩笑。  
终于她慢慢起身，打开了母亲留给我的妆奁，我看着她一层层地将其打开，原来妆奁的最下层有着夹层，她从里取出了一封信，沉默着双手呈递到我身前。我缓缓接过，不由轻抚着信封上的“轶合亲启”四字，墨色早已干透，的确是母亲婉丽的字体。  
半晌后，我轻舒了口气，一抬眼发现清平略带忧色的看着我。我抚上她的手，冲她真心地展颜微笑，“清平姑姑，谢谢你。”  
  
入夜，我屏退了清平，独自静静地坐在烛下，手边就是母亲留给王昀的信，不知为何，信到了手中，我却不那么想拆阅了。  
我结合着这些天打听到的消息，静静地思索着，终于将所有的碎片都慢慢拼凑了起来。  
少时母亲与王昀有情，门当户对青梅竹马的少年男女，日久生情再是正常不过。我按下心中微微泛起的奇怪感受，继续认真想了下去。  
王谢为江南大族，一直以来相互之间联姻颇多，到了我外祖父一代，不知为何，王谢二族的宗族子弟都不似以往那般枝繁叶茂，外祖父这一支只有谢煜和我母亲一子一女，而王家这一房的后代中，竟也只有王昀活至成年。  
因此，我母亲与王昀的定亲，在两家看来应该不仅仅是小儿女之间的私事，而更关系到这江南最为显赫的两门世家大族的未来。  
可是母亲当年是怎么被父皇看上并最终充入后宫的呢？  
据我所知，父皇并非那种注重美色，背信弃义之人。更何况，王昀当年曾是他的伴读，二人情同兄弟，听说父皇年长于王昀，对他一直照拂有加，又怎会如闵王所说，不顾兄弟情谊，只因母亲美色而横刀夺爱呢。  
对于这个问题，尽管我苦思良久，仍旧不得其解。  
再后来就是我自己亲历的一切了，我可以确定的是，父皇与母亲之间情深意笃，而今日无意听闻蔡安所说的，也应是实话，那么……  
我的视线慢慢转向那封安静的躺在手边的信，关于母亲想对王昀交代的内容，我心中隐约已有了答案。


	6. 微澜

日子一安稳下来，时间好像就会过得飞快，转眼间就到了次年草长莺飞的时候，经过了一整个冬日的休养生息，心上的伤好像也同着龟裂的土地一道，被慢慢长出的青草湮没，虽然知道它仍在那里，不去触碰便也不再那样疼痛。  
外祖父这里有许许多多的书，有的甚至是孤本，就连我在宫里时都未曾听闻过。  
我发现这些宝贝后，贪婪的埋首其中，因着看书时，我总能忘却其他，所以我时常在书斋消磨整天，不论懂与不懂，就这么囫囵的一本本看过去，心中不知不觉的积累了很多疑惑，却不敢去问。  
以前的夫子曾强调过，读书首先要立本，且女子就应以《女戒》为本，行止动静都该有条可依，如若看杂了书，偏斜了心智，就如何也救不回来了。何况我又身为一国公主，行事更要处处谨慎，切不可拂了天家颜面。  
然而即便如此，我在宫里，仍然有时会偷着看些兵法，策论，虽懵懵懂懂，却总觉得那是另一个比起《女戒》、《内训》中所讲的，更为吸引着我的宏大而精彩的世界。  
可是，我却只能躲躲藏藏，别说是请夫子答疑解惑了，就连想想被他发现这些书，我都有些不寒而栗。而在外祖父这里，因着他时常不在府中，所以我竟也尝到了些许自由的滋味，在他的书斋中流连还不够，竟把想看的书都搬来自己阁中，堆放在了几案上，准备闲来无事，细细研读。  
可没想到，这天王昀的突然来访，让我完全慌乱了手脚。  
  
那天他应是刚散朝，顶着朝服就来了谢府，虽外祖父已向我知会了见我身体渐好，授业之事也已提上了日程，但他突然出现在我的面前仍然让我措手不及。  
他上次送我回阁知晓了我的住处，竟循着记忆，独自缓缓而来。  
见他出现在阁前时，我还以为是我眼花，因为春日渐暖，阳光和煦，我便让清平差人将我的小案搬到了屋前的一树桃花下，本想着就着屋外的暖阳看书，可谁料竟正巧撞见了他。  
我心道不好，慌忙拂袖盖住了翻开一半的书，顺势冲他貌似恭敬地行礼“见过太傅。”  
他未出声，朝服更是称出他不同于往常的威严，我心中打鼓，微低着头，不敢再瞧他。少顷，只见一双深色朝靴出现在我的视线里，我心知不妙，一咬牙抬起头冲他勉强笑道“太傅今日怎么突然来了？是找外祖父么，他应在堇园...”  
话音未落，我便语塞了，日光照在他的无波的眼里，他的瞳色好似琥珀，而这双瞳子现在竟然正看着我…的书…。我立在那里，起也不是，坐也不是，气氛尴尬到了极致。  
一只修长的手略过我的广袖，缓缓抽出了我藏在袖下的书，我藏在广袖下的手微的一紧。  
“原来是《吴子》，熙和你这般遮掩又是为何？”淡淡的声音响起，似是我的幻觉，他的声音里竟好像带有丝丝笑意。  
我丧气地站起，半是赌气，半是委屈“以前的夫子并不许我看这些，说是杂书，会看偏了性子，我担心你也同他一样，因而怕你看到…”我声音越来越小，渐渐低下了头。  
他神色变得认真起来，低头翻了翻《吴子》，半晌抬起头微抬手递过书来，随即清晰而有力的声音传来“不必介怀以前你夫子所说的任何话，如今你的太傅是我，我说可以便是可以。”  
我忽地抬眼看他，有些微的不敢置信，他看我犹豫，又将拿书的手往前微递了些，直视着我，再未多言。  
我忙不迭地双手接过他递来的书，忽然有想哭的冲动。等回过神来，他已拖过一张胡床，从我案上又拿取了一本书，坐在我对面闲适地看了起来。  
我看看安然看书的他，又看看自己手中的《吴子》，终于会过意，在我的书案前捧着书轻轻坐下，看着穿行指尖跳跃的阳光，我不自觉的微笑起来，书中所说的岁月静好，是否就如同这样。慢慢收敛了心神，我专注的沉入书中。  
而随后捧着茶点进来的清平看到的就是这样一幕，我与王昀对坐在阳光中静静地看着书，有微风轻轻拂过，桃花片片散落。  
  
此后，每隔一至两日，王昀若得空，定会来谢府为我授业，说是授业，其实大多数时候都是我俩静静地各自看书，如若我有不懂之处，出声询问，他必是先耐心听完，其后循循善诱，悉心为我解惑。  
他对我所看之书从未有所限制，也不苛求我对句读的理解，终于有一次我忍不住问他，为何他当太傅与旁人的方式都不同，他轻笑，却反问我为何要与旁人相同。  
我一时语塞，随即他看向我，轻轻道“熙和，你要知道，书中透露的有远比文字更重要的东西，那就是格局。总有一天你要有自己的格局，而不要拘泥于字句的表象。”  
我看着他，似懂而非懂，但在那一刻我终于意识到父皇为什么选择他作为我的太傅。一直以来我对于父皇而言是独一无二的，而如今我确信，作为太傅的他，于我也是。  
  
平静的日子似水一般流过，这两日，府中仆从忽然忙碌了起来，我遣清平去问，才知道，原来公子谢煜要回来了。  
之前青州有变，据说是北边的鲜卑一族想趁大邺帝位更迭，政局动荡时趁虚而入，因而率军南下甚至妄图深入青州。  
王昀和崔侍中等人上表陈情，因兖州距青州较近，请求派遣兖州刺史兼右将军谢煜领北府军率先奔袭青州，再命左卫将军管虎领虎符前往彭城调兵，两侧夹击，成合围之势剿灭鲜卑的入侵。  
然而新帝，如今该称旸帝，却久久未有回应。三日之后才下旨，说北府军之责在于镇守江北，仅与谢煜两千轻骑，便让他夜袭青州。  
在不得回应的这三日，王昀和外祖父曾在书斋相商，听侍奉茶水的仆从说，外祖父气愤不已，而太尉则沉沉不发一言，仅吩咐笔墨，修书一封，加急派人赶往兖州送与公子谢煜。  
后来的事对于我们可谓是有惊无险，或因旸帝下诏太迟，又或因鲜卑此次只是试探之下的虚张声势，当谢煜领兵昼夜不息于两日后赶到时，包围青州的鲜卑主力已退去，谢煜等人只与残余的小股军队迎上，击退了残兵，并带回了俘虏。  
只是可怜了青州百姓，听说守城的军士撑到鲜卑大军围城第三日后仍等不来援兵，终于临阵脱逃，鲜卑军队长驱直入，城内伤亡惨重，财产牲畜甚至女人都被掳走，整个青州被残垣断壁和失去亲人的悲恸哭声包围着，哀鸿遍野。这一场浩劫，使青州元气大伤，民间对旸帝的怨怼之声也悄然而起，旸帝浑然不知，仍少理政事，听闻他近日来又新晋了一位美艳的胡昭仪，日日醉卧在她的温柔乡中沉沉不愿苏醒。


	7. 归来

晨曦微露，就听到庭中喧嚣一片，清平匆匆赶来，在我耳旁轻唤“公主，快醒醒，你的母舅，谢将军回来了。”我迷蒙中听见母舅二字，渐转清醒，母舅回来了？我赶忙起身，任凭清平来为我梳洗。  
不多时，我便装扮的齐整，因着我素来不喜过于华丽隆重的装扮，于是我就穿着平日里的素色对襟襦裙，挽了一个简单的发髻就与清平一同准备出去。  
我刚踏出暖阁的大门，就看到谢府的刘管家从门边迎了上来，我和清平交换了眼神，不知道他已在此等候了多久，他冲我恭敬地行礼“公主，舅爷已经回来了，还请公主随老奴移步前厅一见。”我礼貌道谢“劳烦刘管家了”，就随着他朝前厅而去。  
  
到了前厅，里面人却并不多，外祖父端坐上首，看着下方的人，神情却是近日来少见的松快温和，下首一个深蓝的年轻背影挺拔的站在那里，那就是我的母舅谢煜吧，舅舅身量也很高呢，应该与王昀差不多吧，等等，我怎么又想到了他？我甩甩头，想把那个白衣身影抛在脑后。  
这时刘管家在旁冲二人深深行礼道“老爷，少爷，公主来了。”  
外祖父抬起头面带微笑的朝我招呼“熙和过来，来见过你母舅。”  
我微微作礼称是，上前来站在母舅的面前，低头冲他一福“熙和见过舅舅”。  
“这就是熙和，都长这么大了。”清朗的声音响起，有毫不掩饰的惊讶与愉悦。  
我站起身扬头看他，果然是那天穿着白色盔甲，带着甲兵前来护卫宫城的将领。此刻他的眉眼褪去了肃杀，身上也不再布满斑斑血迹，深蓝的常服下他不过是个俊朗的年轻人，看向我满满都是暖意。  
他是我血脉相连的亲人，我心中柔软而温暖，迎着他柔和的目光，冲他弯了眉眼，对视片刻之后，我们都笑了起来。  
外祖父在一旁看着我们如此融洽，抚着胡子笑道“难怪都道外甥像舅，你们俩还真是一见如故，如果轻尘在，看到你们不知该有多高兴。”  
话音刚落，气氛就微地凝滞了起来，一句话就令堂内三人都因那个共同的人而牵念疼痛，一时间谁都没有再说话。  
刘管家见状及时地上前问道：“老爷，少爷和王大人情同兄弟，此次少爷回来，还未曾知会他，老奴是否即刻遣人去太尉府，请他来用午膳？”  
外祖父回过神来，看向刘管家“我正有此意，老刘，你去办吧。”少顷刘管家带人匆匆而去。  
  
经刚才一事，我们三人坐在厅中再絮语时，便默契地避过了某些话题，渐渐地，他们谈起了奔袭青州一事。  
舅舅在谈起青州之事时，与刚才相比，犹如变了个人，谈起旸帝迟迟不予发兵，最终准允却不许他带领自己麾下的精兵，而只拨给他区区两千骄纵的新兵时，他眉宇沉沉，倏然看向外祖父道“父亲，您不觉得这其中有蹊跷么？”  
他像是理了理思路，紧接又道“旸帝虽久居深宫，不问政事，但自继位以来，您与轶合上奏之事，他几乎从未批驳过，更何况青州沦陷这样动摇社稷的大事，他居然拖了三日才给予答复，并且如此做法，明摆着是要弃青州于不顾，甚至是要孩儿去送死。”  
外祖父眉间也皱了起来，深深叹道：“为父何尝未觉有异，所以才与王昀商讨后让他修书与你，若旸帝三日之内再无诏命，你则亲率北府军解青州之围，毕竟将在外，军令有所不受，而我与王昀，必在朝中为你据理力争，保你后顾无忧。可谁料…唉…”  
外祖父又是一声长叹，我心中揪紧，明白他欲言又止的叹息。  
青州之事，是任何一个有良知的大邺子民心中/共同的痛。青州之劫，并非天灾，而是人祸，更是祸起萧墙。这自五王之乱后安稳了数十年的大邺，终于也将不可避免的被推入祸乱的漩涡了么？  
我们三人沉默地坐着，心神俱是沉重。  
  
有脚步声越过影壁，我从思考中抬起头，只见刘管家恭敬地引着一人前来，那人一袭白衣，我的瞳孔骤然收紧，回过神来却在心里暗暗叹息，不论见他多少次，乍然看到他时，我都像是第一次见他那般失魂落魄，如今我慢慢长大，心知自己对他的依赖似乎已超出旁人许多，却仍觉不足，每每都想再靠近些他，我心中隐隐知晓这样不好，却还是忍不住放任自己去幻想。  
  
一晃神的时间，他就已步入了厅中，向着外祖父恭敬地拱手“司徒安好。”  
外祖父微带笑意地看着他，示意他不必多礼。  
舅舅此时也走了上去，却见他一拳便朝着王昀的肩擂去，我惊讶的张大了嘴，外祖父不满的开口“煜儿，不得无礼。”  
话音未落，却见王昀微侧过身，那一拳便擦着他的前襟而过，似乎带起了一阵风，前襟微微摆动了一下又妥帖地躺回了原处。  
我怔怔地看着王昀，随即一阵爽朗的笑声爆发，舅舅他…笑的无比欢畅，他拍着王昀的肩膀“不错嘛轶合，看来你回来这么久，功夫倒也还没荒废啊！”  
王昀淡淡拂落他的手，轻轻往旁让了一步，眼风一扫，就看到了站在一旁的我，稍顿了一下，他抬步直直朝我走来。  
我想唤他给他问安，出口却是结结巴巴“太、太傅”，他止住脚步，仔细地看我，随即缓缓转身对舅舅道“恒渡，你吓到熙和了。”  
听出他的语气平静却不无责备之意，我慌忙摆手“没有没有，太傅，舅舅没有吓到我。”  
然而对这一切都视若无睹的舅舅再次嬉皮笑脸的过来攀住了王昀的肩，我在一旁看的已是呆若木鸡，这舅舅…怎么跟我想象中的不太一样…  
  
随着外祖父忍无可忍的咳嗽声，舅舅终于正经了起来，刘管家已经恭候在旁，原来不知不觉已到了午膳时分，膳食都已列好，就等我们入席了。  
外祖父朝王昀微抬了手，依待客之礼，请他先入席，王昀拱手谢过后率先出了前厅，外祖父随后而出，路过舅舅身旁时，狠狠地剜了他一眼，我看到那眼色在心里又抖了一抖，舅舅却笑的风轻云淡浑不在意。  
等他们仨都入了席，我正要落座，却犯了愁，外祖父坐于上首，王昀和舅舅分坐于下首两侧，我本心中无念，只因看到王昀在那，身体便好像有了主意般，抬步就要去他那边，却又被突然苏醒的理智急急地拉回步伐。结果就是，我站在门前，半晌都未挪动一步。  
外祖父抬眼看到我踟蹰的样子，笑道：“熙和怎么还不入席，愣在那做什么？”  
我这才晃过神，忙答应着快步走到舅舅身侧落座，一抬头却对上舅舅看着我若有所思的眼神。  
我心中一紧，忙打起精神来，最近也不知是怎么了？我在心中暗暗敲打着自己，忽见外祖父举杯，这场家宴，终于是开席了。


	8. 裁衣

我们随着外祖父举杯，只见他微笑着朗声道“这第一杯，敬我谢家先祖保佑煜儿此次平安归来。”我们随着他将酒泼洒于地，舅舅笑容明快，王昀的眼里也似有淡淡暖意。  
复又斟酒，外祖父再举杯，脸上笑意却是慢慢褪去。  
“这第二杯，我敬青州百姓，往事不可追，愿生者节哀，逝者若有来生,也望他们不再有离乱之苦，生于太平之世。”我们默然站起，再次以酒为祭。  
第三次敬酒，外祖父出乎意料的看向舅舅，将酒杯对着舅舅遥遥举起，舅舅见状也举杯相迎，笑道“父亲大人这是有何事要对孩儿说么？”  
王昀唇角上扬，瞟了他一眼，眼中竟似有戏谑之色。  
一声清脆的酒杯相碰的声音过后，外祖父看着舅舅，眼中笑意深深，“为父是要恭贺你，恭贺我儿即将到来的新婚之喜。”  
话音刚落，舅舅脸上的表情就僵住了，眉头拧成一个奇怪的角度“什、什么？我的新婚之喜？”  
他看向外祖父，又看向王昀，猛然回过神：“好啊，你们都商量好了是不是？诓我回来原来是为了这事！轶合！你你你…”  
外祖父忍不住笑着打断他：“煜儿，这是我的主意，你已二十有三，到了该成家的时候，你就不问你未来的夫人是谁么？”  
舅舅神情却是低落了下来，攥紧了拳，好像在心里挣扎着什么，半晌才低低问道“是谁？”  
王昀不慌不忙接过了话头，侧身直视着他，眼带笑意缓缓道：“崔侍中之女，崔汀舟。”  
舅舅霍然抬头看向他，几乎是朝着他扑过去“王昀，好啊你，合着你联合父亲把我蒙在鼓里早就安排好了是不是？！”  
王昀后退一步躲开他的魔爪，终于笑道“你不谢我就罢了，怎么还恼羞成怒了呢。”  
  
我看着这一切，有些云里雾里，而外祖父则微笑着看着他们，神情中带着了然。  
后来舅舅满面通红的坐下后，我才终于从外祖父他们调侃舅舅的话中听出，原来舅舅三年前在被派往江北戍守前，曾与崔家小姐有所往来，此事当年只有王昀知晓，可谁料还未等舅舅鼓起勇气向崔家小姐表明心迹，一旨诏书下达，他就被外派驻守与江北。  
舅舅心知这一去就难知归期，怕耽误女儿家的青春年华，也怕自己最终也给不了女孩们大都期望的安稳人生，思索良久之后，他最终选择沉默着离去，未给崔家小姐留下只言片语。  
在到达江北见到王昀后，他终于再也忍不住，对着老友倾吐了全部苦楚，并将少年的一片痴心混合着杜康咽下，大醉一场，数日未醒。  
王昀年长与他，他的痛苦，王昀经历过，也都看在眼里，不声不响地差人去了崔侍中府邸，带去了舅舅的情况与真心，幸运的是不久之后他也得到了崔小姐的回信，信上只有寥寥数语“我心匪石，不可转也。”  
王昀自此便知舅舅并非一厢情愿的折磨自己，私下里便默默帮他留起了心。  
上次因帝位更迭舅舅随王昀匆匆护驾回朝，因处父皇丧期，臣工百日内不得嫁娶，且因数日之后舅舅便要带兵再赶往兖州赴任，王昀便将此事压下，继续静候时机。  
这次舅舅还朝前，王昀将此事早早与外祖父商议，外祖父已代他去过崔府提亲，终于万事俱备，只待他安然归来。  
当年舅舅与崔家小姐分开时，崔小姐正是二八年华，一别三年，舅舅以为她早已许配了人家，如今崔小姐已将近双十，坊间传言她因疾而嫁不出去，谁料竟是为了舅舅生生蹉跎了年华，等成了老姑娘。  
终于明白了所有前因后果，我看着舅舅仍然绯红一片的年轻面庞，衷心的为他而高兴。  
还好只有三年，还好是舅舅，还好崔小姐愿意等，还好他有王昀这样的老友，如此多的还好才能成就这一段姻缘，愿天下有情人终成眷属，是多么难的一件事。  
我的目光悄悄转向了舅舅身旁的那个身影，心下不知为何竟微微地疼了。  
终于宴毕，外祖父看向舅舅“明日你就随我去见过崔大人，我已找人看过了吉时，三日后，正是三月十八，宜嫁娶，大婚就定在那日。”  
舅舅一扫之前嬉笑的神情，站起身，对着外祖父深深作礼“但凭父亲大人安排。”  
  
舅舅自从那日同外祖父一同去崔府拜访回来之后，一直有些魂不守舍，我暗暗偷笑，他这样子真像是初出茅庐的小伙子，哪还有一点大将军的风采。  
府中上上下下热热闹闹的忙活着，张灯结彩好不喜庆。刘管家也忙里忙出，因外祖父和崔侍中同为朝廷重臣，两家结亲在朝野上也并非小事，请帖雪花一般地送出去，估计到时候所来之人怕是要占朝中的半壁江山。  
我闲来无事，也帮着写些请柬，也算是为舅舅的婚姻大事尽一份心。  
  
次日，府里来了裁缝，是一位上了些年纪的老先生带着一个比我年岁稍长的小姑娘，听说这位先生是整个建康城里最出名的老裁缝，而小姑娘是他的孙女，一老一少经营着据说已有百年历史的绸缎庄百尺坊，把他们请到府上，也是为了舅舅的婚事，为他量身，裁剪喜服。  
我在一旁看着他们围绕着舅舅量身，舅舅平举手臂，姿态略微僵硬，我不禁“噗嗤”一下笑出了声。  
“笑什么呢，熙和？”一个我再熟悉不过的声音从门外传来，我带着笑意扭头看去，一身白衣从门前翩然而来。  
我仍旧忍不住笑着，却还记得向他行礼“太傅”。  
不知道怎么的，自从那天见识到他与舅舅在一起时偶尔露出的无可奈何，我对他更心生了一份亲近，那样的他比平常更具人间烟火气息，让我觉得他好像离我也不再是那样地遥不可及。  
“熙和，你太傅问你话呢，别光顾着傻笑。”舅舅笑嘻嘻地想凑过来，却被老裁缝止住，瘪了瘪嘴无奈的保持姿势站好。  
“我笑舅舅您的姿势，与您平常玉树临风的样子相比，实在是此一时而彼一时也。”我好整以暇的看着他，出言调侃。  
“轶合，看看你教出的学生，如此牙尖嘴利，竟敢拿我开玩笑了。”他冲着王昀笑道，转过头来看着我，假装凶狠“待会你也跑不掉！”  
紧接着他冲老先生道“石先生，待会麻烦您也给我们公主做几身新裳，让她也尝尝这半晌动不了的滋味。”  
石先生笑起来胡子一翘一翘的，“好，草民待会就让青儿给公主量身。”  
王昀在一旁择了张椅子撩袍坐下，端起茶微抿了一口，却掩不住唇边丝丝笑意。  
  
终于舅舅量好了身，挑好了喜服的样式与颜色，随即一屁股坐在王昀身侧的椅子上，嘴里嘟囔着“这简直比打场仗还累。”  
石先生转向了我，让我平展双臂，由青儿为我量身，我如今已近十岁，虽在成人看来还是孩子身板，但在同龄孩子中已然算高，再加上自去年变故之后半载已过，我也一直无心于穿衣打扮，没留意上裳襦裙的确有些地方稍显短了。  
我安静地依照青儿的步骤一一动作，不多时就让她量好了身，可接下来的事却让我犯了愁，青儿端来了许许多多的料子与花色，没过多久就挑的我眼花缭乱。  
我本不擅装扮，抬眼去寻清平，清平现下也不在，要不随便挑挑？  
我正悄悄纠结着，却没料一个声音响起“拿来给我看看”，王昀缓缓对着青儿道。  
青儿端着盘子走到他跟前，忽的红了脸。我看着心里颇有些不是滋味，又听到他唤我“熙和，过来”，我心中一喜，快步走到他面前，“太傅？”  
他微微打量了下我，随即径直拿起一块料子在我的身前比了比，月白色的缎子如水一般流泻在我身前，他修长的手离我的颈边只有寸余，我似乎都能感觉得到他手指的温热。  
我的双睫轻颤，一动都不敢动，害怕任何轻微的动作就会破坏了这一刻，让他离我而去。  
舅舅的声音突然响起“这块料子好，轶合你眼光不错啊，石先生，就拿这块先给公主做新裳吧”，他的手渐渐收了回去，将料子重新放在了盘中，我终于好似又能活动了，好像松了口气，又好像怅然若失。  
后面挑选衣裳的颜色与样式，我心中满满都是刚才那幕，心不在焉地随手指了几样，便草草结束了这次裁衣。舅舅与他还说了些什么，我都好像未往心里去，找了个理由，我便从房中告退，逃也似地回到了自己阁中。  
  
当晚，我又一次梦到了那个白色的身影，那个身影在我身前沉浮，却怎么也触不着，不知为何，心中有一种急切的欲望想要追上他，我拼命地跑，惊喜地发现我们之间的距离在缓慢地缩短。  
终于，与他只有一臂之隔，我想都不想地从后面一把拽住了他的衣襟，心中终于安定，满心欢喜，他顿住了步伐，缓缓地转身过来，我在看到他面容的那一刹那瞬间惊醒。  
我坐在榻上，双手紧紧地攥紧，我看到他了，我看到他了！那个人是…他是…我缓缓抱住自己，梦中的触感仿佛还在，月光清冷，静静守护着我迷茫而难过的蜷缩身形。


	9. 出府

一转眼就到了大婚当日，从清晨始，阖府众人都忙得不可开交，我听着外面的喧嚣声，不禁也被这喜庆的气氛所感染，恢复了孩子气的那面，围绕着清平叽叽喳喳地问这问那。  
清平含笑耐心的边一一回复我关于亲迎和拜堂的种种问题，边挑了一件绣着扶桑花枝的妃色广袖留仙裙为我换上，挽好了回心髻后，又递过一片薄薄的口脂。  
我微微抿过后，向着她撒娇般抱怨“姑姑，今日是舅舅大喜之日，你可别把我打扮成了如梨园弟子那般，平白让他人看了笑话。”  
清平凝神看我半晌，眼中似有波光，像在看着她的珍宝，她将我轻轻推至镜前“公主，你自己看。”  
我懒懒回过头，瞟了眼镜子，只一眼我就再也挪不开视线。  
镜中女孩睁大了眼，眼眸乌黑，妃色更衬得她肤白如雪。广袖宮装妥帖地合着女孩纤细的腰线，嬛嬛一袅，不堪一握，火红的扶桑花好似有着生命，映着香腮上的浅色红云，蜿蜒盛放于裙裾之上。腰带有纯白流苏轻轻垂下，随着呼吸轻微地浮动，女孩的唇角微微上翘，胭脂薄薄化于其上，眉眼青稚却难掩深处的点点娇媚，混合成一种奇异的美。  
这是...我么？我还有些恍惚，头上忽觉一沉，却见清平拿着一只云凤纹的金步摇缓缓插入我的鬓发，“公主还未长成容貌就已如此明艳，需得戴些首饰压一压，才能更显天家威严端庄。”  
清平透过镜中深深看我,又好像是透过我看向什么别的人，半晌过后她轻抚着我的鬓发，轻声道“公主，咱们出去吧，舅爷这时候应该也要去崔府迎亲了。”我点点头，随她一同推门而去。  
  
远远地还未至前院，就已听到锣鼓喧天，我和清平加快了步伐，不一会就到了张灯结彩热闹非凡的院中。率先映入眼帘的就是一身正红喜服的舅舅，他正微俯下身，外祖父与他在交代着些什么。  
不多时，仆从就提着两只大雁来了，我不解地扯了扯清平，问她为何外祖父要让舅舅带上两只大雁，她抿着唇笑道“吉时一到，郎官要亲自率领仪仗前往迎娶，而依仪礼，男方至女方家迎亲，要先进雁为礼，称其为 ‘奠雁’。”  
她看我仍有些不解，接着又道“雁一生中仅婚配一次，配偶之间形影不离，二者中若死去一只，另一只则形单影只孤独终老。‘奠雁’之礼因而意指了夫妻之间坚贞不移、琴瑟合鸣的愿望。”  
我恍然大悟，看着那两只大雁，心下偷偷的想，不知日后我会否也有男子进雁为礼，与我白头偕老。  
“熙和”正想着小心事，忽听到有人叫我，我忙抬起头，原来是舅舅和外祖父已看到了我，舅舅正向我招手。我忙走过去，甜甜地笑着作礼“熙和恭贺舅舅新禧，希望舅舅赶忙将舅娘带回来，熙和已经等不及想见到她啦！”  
舅舅笑道“鬼丫头，就你会说话。”上下打量了我一番后又忽道“熙和，平日里你穿的太过素净了，不过到底是我谢家的孩子，打扮起来就是好看。”  
舅舅是个总能带给别人温暖的人，但被他夸好看，倒还是第一次，我稍微有些不好意思了起来，外祖父在旁一直微笑地看着我们，此刻及时地开口“煜儿，莫误了吉时，让崔家等急，快去吧。”  
“是”舅舅干脆地应下，又朝外祖父躬身深深地一拜，利落地翻身上了马，带着迎亲的队伍浩浩荡荡的出了府，我和外祖父将他送至门前，又微笑地目送着他远去。  
  
舅舅走后，外祖父便让我先回去歇息，说晚上怕是会闹得很晚。我想了想，自己的确也好像帮不上什么忙，就谢过了外祖父，带着清平沿着一条小径，想慢慢穿回阁中去。  
路过一座假山，我已走了过去，清平却忽然拉住了我，冲我做了一个屏息的手势，我不明就里，却也随着她贴了过去。  
假山幽深，我与清平靠在石壁旁，仔细地听，不多时一阵女人压抑的呻/吟声传来，我和清平面面相觑，我拧起眉头仍有些不知究竟，清平却红着脸想把我拉开。  
突然听到一个喘着气的低沉声音“今晚谢府上下都忙着，听我的，没人会注意到你。”  
我赶忙反手握住清平，示意她继续听，她也意识到事有不对，正了颜色，侧脸又靠过去。  
女人的声音断断续续“谭郞可莫害我…啊…那老爷的书房…可是说进就能进的？”  
男人又哄道“我疼你还来不及，又怎会害你。”  
待又是一番云雨，他又蛊惑般缓缓开口“你就依我所说，去谢岚书房中翻找一番，如若能找得到曦帝的密诏，我家主人就会赏金百两，放我出府，到时我就能与你双宿双飞了。”  
我脸上红云密布，心中却如同霹雳，我看向清平，她也带着满眼震惊回看着我。  
女人又娇喘了起来，清平冲我又比划了个手势，拉着我悄悄离去。  
  
好容易走回了我熟悉的路，我带着清平，脚底生风一般越走越快，清平唤我“公主，公主，你打算怎么办？”在外我却不敢多言，拉着她以最快的速度冲进房中，一进屋，我就紧紧合上了门。  
看我喘的厉害，清平忙给我斟了杯茶，我接过一饮而尽，心中念头已转过了几轮，理了理思路后，我终于开口“清平姑姑，现下怕是只有你我知道府里有内奸，此事还是要尽早知会给外祖父。”  
清平颔首“只是今晚宾客云集，老爷需得在前厅招待客人，刘管家也需左右侍奉着，府中人手怕是会有些紧张，一时怕难找出合适的人布置此事。”  
我微的沉吟了会，一个白色的身影就这么出现在了我的脑海中，是啊，我还有他。  
我眼睛一亮，拉住清平的手，急急道“姑姑，我知道找谁了，现在你我分头动作，你去找外祖父，将事情告与他，让他早做准备。我带人出府一趟，应该很快就会回来。”  
清平眨了眨眼，似带着了然，并未再问，领命而去。  
而我急匆匆扯了件披风，戴上风帽，就朝门外走去。路上正碰上刘管家，他虽惊讶于我这时候要出府，却也没有过多追问，让身后的婢女和小厮跟随着我，迅速派了马车，恭敬地送我出了府。  
  
平日里，我几乎从未出过谢府，街上商贩来来往往好不热闹，市井之声不绝于耳，我却丝毫没有撩帘观赏的兴趣，只是再三地让婢女催促着赶马的小厮，请他快些，再快些。  
大约奔走了小半个时辰，马车缓缓地停了下来，此刻正午时分该是已过，不知王昀还在不在府中。婢女先提裙缓缓下车，伸手要来扶我，我心中焦急，微微摇头，一跃便下了马车，三两步奔上太尉府的台阶，急匆匆地敲门。  
估计是被我这样的举动所吓到，门前肃立两侧的从仆看着我敲了半晌，过了一会才上前来问道“请问女郎是从哪位大人府上来的？找我们老爷有何事？奴才可替您代为通传。”  
背后的婢女迎上来，轻声道“我家女郎从谢府来，有急事前来与太尉相商，此事不必声张，快进去通传便是。”  
两个从仆交换了个眼神，不敢再平视我，恭敬地深深拜下“原来是公主殿下，不知殿下到来有失远迎，还望殿下恕罪，奴才这就去通报。”  
另一个从仆冲我躬身抬手“殿下请随我进来等候，老爷就在府中，稍后便至。”  
婢女上前替我整了整微乱的裙服和风帽，我随着仆从缓缓抬步，第一次踏入了王昀的府邸。  
  
府中使女为我沏了茶，便安静的侍立在一边，我略带新奇地环视一周，王谢二族都历经数朝，皆为钟鸣鼎食之家，太尉府与谢府给我的感觉却不大一样。  
谢府景致多以画为本，以诗为题，庭中构筑，主张曲折多变，因而更为小巧精致。  
而王昀府中，却更为明朗清雅，朴素自然。真是居如其人，我暗暗的想。  
“熙和，是谢府有何事么？”清朗的声音随着沉稳的脚步声从身后传来，我匆忙转头看去，心中突然有些紧张。  
“太傅”我冲他行礼，微微定了定神。  
白衣从我身边略过，他一手轻扶起了我。  
待我挺直了脊背抬头看他，却见他在我抬脸那刹微楞了一瞬，随即不着痕迹地淡淡挪开了目光，再看向我时，目光已恢复了往日的平静无波。  
我也并未多想，急急地便将听到的事和盘托出。他听着听着，眉头渐渐微蹙了起来，抬手换来了一人，轻轻地对他说了些什么，那人果断地领命而去。  
末了，他直视着我，问道“你可知为何他会知晓司徒处有先帝密诏？”  
这句话犹如当头一棒，是啊，我急急地只想着如何防止密诏被窃取，却未注意到为何密诏之事会泄露出去。明明暗诏之事当日只有我，母亲，与外祖父在场，王昀受命托孤，又与谢家亲厚，他后来知道不足为奇，可此外，不该再有更多的人知道暗诏的存在啊。  
我认真想着，仍理不清头绪，秀气的眉不知不觉拧在了一起。  
突然，有温暖的触感在眉心轻轻拂过，我惊讶地抬眼，眉间也随即舒展开来，王昀缓缓地收回手，温言安慰“没事，未听到也罢，你安心回去，剩下的不用操心。”  
我呆呆地看着他转身向外走去，久久挪不动步伐。而他走出几步后察觉我仍楞在原地，回首正对上我不舍的目光，终于无奈地轻笑，眼中三分温柔，三分纵容“听话，我派人送你，你先回府，我稍后便来。”  
我不禁被那笑容与温柔所俘获，不自觉地点了下头。仆从为他牵来了马，他再未看我，白衣绝尘带着随从策马飞奔离去。  
  
回去的路上，我好似被街景所吸引，一路直直地看着窗外，心中满满地却都是他。  
午后的阳光和暖，微风习习，抚平了我的焦急，却又吹乱了我的心。  
王昀派给我的侍女在与我带去的婢女轻轻说着什么，我抽回了些许神思，默默在一旁听她们絮语。  
“你知道么，我从未见过我家老爷今日在公主面前的神情，怎么说，温和的我都觉得像是变了个人。”  
“太尉大人在府中颇为严厉么？”  
“大人他平日里处事公允，严厉倒也说不上，只是素来不喜多言，又总是平静淡薄的样子，我们私下里有时会偷偷议论，不知他到底会不会笑呢。”  
我听着听着，不知不觉笑意爬上了眉眼，目光随着车沿摆动的明黄流苏而跳跃，那晚的梦渐渐地淡出了我的记忆，此刻回想着他温暖的眼神，心里有说不出的甜。


	10. 血色

因失却了去时紧张匆忙的心情，回程好像显得格外的长。左右无事，我便与她们闲话。  
原来我带去的婢女名唤洛川，因着此女行止每每恰到好处，颇有些谢家的风流态度，后来问询得知她是谢府的家养婢女，心道难怪。  
而随我回来的王昀府中的侍女名为淳安，与我年岁更为接近，因而偶有天真之语，倒也淳朴可爱。  
马车终于稳稳地停住了，见我安全到了谢府，随行在车后的两骑太尉府家奴向我行礼后打马而去，不同于去时的匆忙，我带着洛川和淳安，施施然进了府。  
  
步入前厅果然见到清平与外祖父在一处，外祖父眉头紧皱，还在问着清平什么。  
我唤道：“外祖父，我回来了。”  
他抬头看到是我，眉间微松了少许，少顷却又拧了起来，我慢慢行到他跟前，没等他开口，便屈膝蹲下，低头向他认错：“外祖父，熙和自知今日匆匆出府未知会与您实有不妥，然而事出突然，还望外祖父原谅熙和这次吧。”  
洛川与淳安也一同跪下，半晌未有声响。  
清平后退一步，屈膝行礼：“奴婢也有错，奴婢思虑不周，让公主一人带人出府，惹大人挂心，还请大人责罚。”  
终于外祖父轻叹一声，扶起我，我抬起头，看清他眼中所蕴含的深深关切，心中温暖蔓延，“只此一次，下不为例。”  
我展开笑颜：“谢谢外祖父。”  
  
我拾了个位置坐下，外祖父屏退了其他人，只留下了清平，看着我，缓缓开口“清平把事情经过都与我说了，你那边如何？”  
我心知外祖父已知晓我去找了王昀，便把在太尉府与王昀所说一五一十地道出。  
又想起最后王昀对我所说的话，唇角不知不觉也带上了一丝笑意，我看向外祖父，宽慰道“外祖父别担心，太傅已着人去布置了，也说稍后便会来府中。”  
外祖父微微颔首，这时，从外头忽然跑来了一人，对外祖父作礼道“老爷，好些大人们来了，刘管家请您过去。”  
外祖父站起身，对我道：“熙和，你奔波了大半日，想必也累了，先回去歇着，等你舅舅迎亲归来，我差人来唤你，今日人多事杂，切勿再到处乱跑了。”  
我随着他站起：“是，外祖父您快去忙吧。”  
他点头，再未停留，大步往前院去了。  
  
外祖父不说还好，一说我的确觉得自己的双腿酸麻，腹中也是空空，我让清平去为我弄些吃食来，顺带也给洛川和淳安带去些，她俩也陪我奔波了半日，该也是累了。清平应下却是将我送至阁中后才匆匆而去。  
我独自坐在房中，再一遍静静回想是否还有什么细节是我漏掉的，在与王昀诉说事情经过时，我因羞涩，并未告诉他那对话发生在何种令人尴尬的场景。此刻回想起来，那女人似乎在亲密时唤那男子为檀郞。  
等等，哪里不对，檀郞？我曾在书中读到过，这不是对俊美男子的别称或是对夫君的尊称么？  
别称定不可能，可在那般亲密时又为何会唤尊称？  
当时偷听到此处时，我便隐隐觉得有异，可被后来密诏的震惊遮掩了过去。  
天啊！我明白了！檀郞，谭郎，那男子应是姓谭！这么重要的线索居然被我忽略了！  
我突地站起身，在房中焦急地来来去去地踱步，要不要再去寻外祖父，不行，这时他应该在前院忙着招待客人，我贸然而去告知他打草惊蛇反倒不好。  
那只有等礼成之后了，此男子应该是府中仆役，如此危险的人在府中，我一定得让外祖父和王昀都尽早知道，防患于未然。  
  
焦急地等了些时候，清平终于回来了，给我带来吃食的的同时，也带来了外头的消息，客人们渐渐都来了，就等舅舅带着新嫁娘归府了，她让我先吃些东西垫垫，应该再过不久舅舅便要回了。  
我急切地开口问她“太傅来了么？”她只摇摇头，说并未见到他。  
我急切又无奈，心中暗叹，看来只能等在宴上碰到他再说了。  
清平不明就里，安慰道：“公主莫急，密诏一事太尉定是有办法的。”  
我呼出一口浊气，忽道：“姑姑，舅舅不是快归了么，我们这就出去吧。”  
清平惊讶的看着我：“不是才道饿了么，怎么又不吃了？”  
说话间，我已径自打开了门，抬步便向院外走。这件事太重要了，我真的一刻都等不得了。  
在我身后，已近黄昏的残阳被飘过的云雾遮去光芒，隐隐地竟透着血色。  
  
带着清平一路行到礼堂外，见到外祖父仍在门前，我不知他是在等候舅舅还是在等候王昀，见我来了，外祖父递来了安抚的目光，并亲自带着我缓缓踏入礼堂。  
今时不同往日，在众人面前，我不仅是谢家的女郎，更是大邺的公主。我压下心中的焦急，每一步都依照原来宫中的教习，矜持而又庄重，走来竟是分毫不差。  
厅中已有人注意到了我，这是我半载以来第一次在众人面前露面，人们看着我相互之间低语着，或是好奇，或是探询，我目不斜视地看着前方，只作不知。  
外祖父将我引入上首右侧的位置，我对他微微颔首，挺直了脊背缓缓跪坐下，振臂将广袖展开齐整地交叠与身前，感受到发间步摇轻微的摆动，我平静而缓慢地扫视全场。静默只是一瞬，随即人们纷纷垂首恭敬地拜下，整齐的声音排山倒海般传来 “恭迎殿下——”。  
这是我第一次在没有父皇母亲的陪伴下独自面对如此多的人，也是我第一次感受到奔流在我身体中的血统所带给我的力量。父皇像山，赋予我独立人前的勇气，母亲似水，教给我无法阻断的坚韧，他们留给了我这一切，而我，必将带着他们的给予骄傲地活下去。  
我知道，自这日起，先帝遗孤便不再是我在众人心中的形象，我只是熙和，独一无二的帝国公主。  
  
没过多时，舅舅终于带着新嫁娘随着喧闹的锣鼓声来了，外祖父坐在上首，微笑着看着被一条红带连起的两位新人慢慢走过为他们设置的重重阻碍。  
新嫁娘稳稳地跨过了火盆，又在舅舅的搀扶下轻轻跨过了门槛，两位新人缓慢地走到了外祖父前，依着司仪的提示，依次拜过了天地与高堂，在舅舅含着笑与对面的新嫁娘深深地对拜过后，随着司仪礼成的呼声，我分明看到了外祖父笑中所带的泪。  
  
新人被送入了洞房，我松了口气，静静地等待着与外祖父相处的时机。  
不久，舅舅便换了身喜服出来了，外祖父陪着他与众人喝了几杯，我听到舅舅冲他低声问道“轶合怎么不在？”  
他低声回了几句什么，拍拍舅舅的肩就带着刘管家朝后厅走去，舅舅迎向剩余的酒桌，吸引了人们的注意。  
见状我心知时机终于来了，冲清平使了个眼色，清平便对一旁侍立的婢女说：“公主不胜酒力，我带她出去醒醒酒。”随即扶起我跟着外祖父离开的方向缓缓而去。  
  
离开了众人的视线，我快步赶上了他们，外祖父看到是我，眼中惊讶之色一闪而过“熙和，我现在得去堇园书斋，你太傅在那边不知现在情况怎样了，你累了便回阁去，切莫掺和这件事了。”  
我握住外祖父的衣袖，正色道：“外祖父，您听我说，我知道那男子的姓氏了，他应是姓谭，现下情况紧急，具体原因我只能待以后再与您详说。总之姓谭的仆役中有内奸，外祖父您对这个姓氏的仆役有没有印象？”  
外祖父眉头紧皱看向刘管家，刘管家思索半刻，霍然抬首：“太尉要老奴派两名熟悉堇园的人给他便于他今晚布置，其中好像就有一名谭姓的府兵，若如公主所说，太尉那边…”  
我未听完刘管家的话，心中便是警铃大作，不好，太傅那边...来不及细想，我朝着堇园的方向狂奔而去。  
我听到清平和外祖父在后面的追赶和呼喊，但我停不下来，此刻满心满念的都是他的安危，对不起外祖父，对不起清平，我停不了，也不能停，他是我自父皇与母亲死后第一束射进我苍白生命的光，他不能有事，我绝不能再失去他！  
我疯了一般地跑着，终于堇园就在眼前，我冲进大门，看到他安然立在阶前，地上跪着一个瑟瑟发抖的侍女。  
他闻声抬起头看到接近虚脱的我，惊讶而疑惑地开口“熙和？”  
看到他没事，我一手扶住门框撑住自己，扯出一抹笑“太傅…”  
突然我的眼睛被一道寒芒刺痛，那个站在他身后的府兵趁着他被我吸引了全部注意，猛然抽出了匕首，冲着他的背心狠狠地——刺了下去！  
我不知道我这个从未习过武的人是被怎样的感情所驱动着又是以怎样的速度和反应向着他冲过去的，我已来不及推开他，只能狠狠地扑到了他身后，也许是看到匕首刺向他时的惊惧掩盖过了一切，刀刃插入我背后的时候我真的感觉不到疼痛。发中的步摇在激烈的动作后缓缓滑出发髻，坠在地上，发出清脆的声响，我抱着他的背，只觉得力气一点点在流逝，他的背太宽阔，而我就快抱不住了。  
我听到其余的府兵一拥而上刀剑齐刷刷出鞘的声音，也听到一声惨叫过后好像有什么重重跌落。我太累了，其实不只是今天，一直以来我的心里都太累了...我感觉眼皮越来越沉，终于可以休息了么？我双手慢慢地松开，直直地滑了下去...  
呵，地府里也有床榻么，摔下去也不会疼呢。等等，好像有人在一直唤着我的名字，对不起...我已经没有力气回应你了...真的...对不起......  



	11. 苏醒

我不知自己是醒是梦，只觉得遍体生疼，不知从何时开始，我只觉得冷，冷的直打寒颤，又不知过了多久，热意好像从体内源源不断的涌出，让我痛苦又焦躁地喘息。  
我在这冷与热粗糙的交界中疼的辗转反侧，但似乎不论我怎么折腾，都有一双平稳而有力的手抱着我，护着我背后的伤口，我难受地深深埋进那怀中，恍如回到了很久之前，那时候每每生病也总有一个同样温暖的怀抱彻夜环抱着我，不知不觉有泪渗出了眼角。  
我迷蒙地睁眼，眼前只有似真似幻的一片白，阖上眼我脱力地无声呢喃“别走…别丢下我一个人…”怀抱着我的手臂似乎收紧了一瞬，随即一只手避开我的伤处，轻轻抚上了我因高烧而滚烫的侧脸，似是安抚，又像是无言的承诺。  
  
终于醒来的那天，我睁开眼，怔怔地看着纯白的幔帐和雕刻着忍冬纹饰黄花梨木的栏围半晌回不过神，这般婉雅秀逸的地方该不是地府，难道我已登极乐？  
很快我便发现自己的睡姿与往常不同，下意识地便想爬起，谁料心念一动，疼痛就由后背忽然地侵入四肢百骸。一声痛呼过后，我咬着牙，默默地忍受着这波疼痛，也接受了我还在人世的事实。  
“公主你醒了么？”清平急切的声音从帐外传来，随即幔帐被人掀开，“姑姑…”我沙哑着想想唤她，出口却是无声。清平见状立时红了眼眶，忙端了温水来喂我喝下。  
我俯卧着，身后牵痛不已。慢慢地我回想起来了，那晚，我帮王昀挡下了那刀，他...应当无事吧？那个行刺的谭姓府兵，后来抓住了没有？心里的疑问一个接着一个蹦了出来，却无法出口成句，我微微皱起了眉。  
清平看我这样红着眼半是责备半是心疼地劝道：“公主，太医说了你现下不能忧思太过，你后背的伤十分凶险，只差微末就会碰到要害。你发烧昏睡了五日，直到太医为你放血才醒，太尉除了处理公事，一直寸步不离地守着你，当日你怎么那样的不懂事…”  
说道此处，清平微的哽咽了起来，看着我疼痛的样子，又咽回了滑到嘴边的责备，再开口时已是满满地心疼“公主，你可千万不能再有事了，你这样子，要奴婢日后九泉之下如何去与夫人交代。”  
我冲她微的笑了笑，慢慢找回了自己犹如蚊蚋般的虚弱声音“姑姑，我这不是醒了么，别担心了。”  
看着她拭去了眼角的泪，我又哑着嗓子轻声道“姑姑，咱们这又是在哪？”顿了顿我还是不死心地追问“那日行刺的谭姓府兵抓到了么？还有，太傅他…无事吧？”  
清平看着我沙哑着声音追问不到答案便不会罢休的样子，微地叹了口气，轻声道“公主我先传药膳来，待你用完，我再慢慢与你细说。”  
我忙不迭地点头，一动便又牵痛了伤处，疼得我不禁哀叫出声。清平赶忙上前查看我的伤口有无裂开，发现无事，她松了口气，再嗔怪地看我一眼便匆匆推门而去。  
我看她离开，复又埋首与软枕上，清平刚说什么来着，太傅这些天一直守着我呢，那他应该是无事的，他寸步不离的守着我么，那我半梦半醒之时一直抱着我的温暖怀抱，是他的？我那时好像说了些什么，却又想不起来了，我将脸深深埋在软枕中蹭着，又是窃喜又是羞涩。  
  
门“吱呀”一声开了，我侧着头面对着床里，并未睁眼，应该是清平回来了吧。  
床榻边微地一沉，有人坐下了，被我之前蹭到腰下的薄被被来人轻轻拉起，又轻轻盖回到我身上，随即有只温暖的手缓缓覆在了我的额前，好像是想试探我还有无发烧。  
我霍然睁开了眼，这不是清平，而这温暖却令我熟悉，在昏迷中我好像无数次地感受过它。  
我睁开眼的那瞬，额前的手微的一顿，随即那个令我魂牵梦萦的声音再度穿过梦里传入了我耳中“醒了？”  
我没有应声，不知怎么的，我并不敢转过头去看他。  
额前的手缓缓收了回去，半晌身后却没了声音。我有些沉不住气，刚想转头去看，却听那声音带着些许叹息再度传到我耳侧“那日之事，后来我从清平那都知晓了，熙和，你怎么这般傻。”  
我不知怎么的突然找回了勇气，猛地转头想告诉他，我不是傻，我只是担心他，却因牵扯到了伤口，而疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
缓过神来，却发现背后未伤之处被人轻轻地拍抚着，似是想转移我的疼痛，而抬眼撞上的却是一双略带疲惫却满是关切的温柔目光，我专注地看他，忘记了呼痛。  
他又清减了些，却衬得轮廓更为分明了，高挺的鼻梁两侧有着微微的青影，一看便是连日来都未曾安眠，但眼中的神采却是分毫不减，温柔神色触及眼底，涟涟波光中此刻只倒映着我一人的身影。  
他微微止住我的动作，轻声道“你伤未好，莫要乱动了”，我却轻轻牵住了他散落在我身侧的一缕长发，他未动，秋水一般的眸子专注地看向我眼中，似是知道我有话问他。  
“太傅，那人，最后你们抓到了么？”未确认那刺客的身份，我终归并不安心。  
“恩，都处理好了”他像是在回忆着些什么，眼里有细微寒芒闪过。  
只是一瞬，他便回过神，微俯下身摸了摸我的头轻声道“你安心养伤，莫再让我挂心。”我心下一暖，随即又听到他像是对我，又像是自言自语般开口：“闵王和旸帝，我都已纵容了太久，如今有些事也须得提上日程了。”  
我不知他指的是何事，却也并不想追问，我只知道，不论他做什么我都一定会陪他到底，而他，也必不会令我失望。  
  
清平带着淳安提着食盒进来的时候，就见到王昀坐在我的身边，微低着头，耐心的听着我缓慢而又絮叨地提问，眉宇间褪去了连日以来的阴霾，眼波温柔，嘴角含笑。  
我刚得知原来我如今在他府上养伤，再打算问他更多，他轻轻截住我的话头，“清平来了，先用膳。”  
连日来水米未进，我几乎已忘了人还有食欲一说，但我还是乖顺地点头，只要是他所说的，都有莫名地魔力令我愿意去听从。  
但当清平打开食盒时，我却感觉所有的感官都活了过来，腹中应景地叫了起来，叫我立时羞红了脸。  
王昀终于轻笑，侧身起让，站在一旁。清平冲他福了福，端着药膳坐到了我跟前一点点地喂我。  
如今这姿势，用起膳来颇有不便，我微皱了皱眉，却见他低声对清平说了些什么，清平依言退开。在我还未来得及反应之际，就见他俯身下来，他的长发随着他的动作披垂在我身侧，蜿蜒而下吸引了我全部的注意，我屏息看着，却没想整个人连着薄被都被他轻轻抱起，浑身一僵，我呆愣在了那里。  
王昀的动作却并未停，缓缓将我转过身后，他小心地避开了伤处，一手轻托住我的背，一手环在我身前，而我，就这样被安置在了他的怀中。  
我傻傻地瞪大了双眼，这一切来得太快，我毫无准备。慢慢从震惊中微缓过来，我看不见他，入目却是讶异过后强忍笑意的淳安。我的思维都好像变得迟缓，只有敏感的触觉在他为我营造的空间里无限地延展，温热的触感就在身后，我甚至能感受到他沉稳的心跳。  
我浑身僵直，顷刻间脸上已是红云密布。我该庆幸么？在我身后的他，看不到这一切。  
  
清平微作了一礼，便上前来喂我，我的窘迫太过分明，抬眼之际便看到清平眼带的促狭笑意。结果便是从头至尾我都听话地张口，可是全然食不知味。  
不知这难耐又折磨的时间持续了多久，终于有人前来通报，有紧急要务要王昀前去处理，他淡淡地应了，正好此时药膳也见了底。  
我被他轻轻挪至一旁的凭几上，清平见状忙放下了手中的碗碟，上前轻轻扶住我。  
他终于站起身，吩咐了淳安几句，又转头看我，温和地嘱咐“熙和，久卧不好，起来坐会，晚些时候我会来看你。”  
我不敢承接他的目光，低低答应，余光却不自觉地跟着他的身影而去。  
  
淳安忍着笑意，收拾了食盒出去，房里就剩了我和清平。  
我轻咳数声，终于找回了自己的声音，红着脸转移话题：“姑姑，你说待我乖乖用完膳，就回答我的问题，你可不许食言啊。”  
清平笑着瞟我一眼，轻轻在我腰后垫了软枕，随即又用手轻轻梳了梳我的长发，开口道“公主想知道些什么？”  
我努力回想了会，终于找回了思绪“那日后来又发生了什么么？为何我们会在太傅府上？”  
清平脸上的笑意却随着我的问话而渐渐散去“这事说来话长了。”  
我不解地微侧头看她，却发现她已微锁了眉，像在回忆着什么，眼中似有忧色，又闪过几分恐惧，这让我越发迷惑了起来。  
在那个不平静的大婚之夜，我因昏迷到底错过了些什么，居然能让清平露出这般我从未见过的复杂神情？  
我倚在凭几上，脱离了刚才的旖旎绮想，静静地看着清平，等待着她为我解惑。  



	12. 重现

随着清平的娓娓道来，我仿佛亲历了那因昏迷而错过的所有惊心动魄的一切。  
那晚行刺的府兵原来名叫谭厉，清平和外祖父赶到时，正好撞见震怒的王昀下令当场废去了他的双手，其后谭厉也并未被送往大理寺关押受审，而是直接压入了私牢。  
自发现我进入昏迷，王昀便一直半跪于阶前俯身侧抱着我，替我按压着伤口，夜凉如水，不知过了多久，待太医匆匆赶来，为我止住了血后，他才站起身，抱着我和太医一同去了我的阁中。  
清平说，她从未见过王昀如此阴沉的神色，待我情况稳定，已是后半夜了，而他终于起身离去时，一身白衣几已变作了血衣。  
  
后来众人都以为王昀会回府沐浴更衣稍事休息，谁料他竟是片刻未歇，从我阁中出去立时与舅舅谢煜一起连夜提审了谭厉，半宿下来，不知他们用了何种手段，谭厉终于松口，承认自己是由闵王安排潜入谢府，静待时机伺机而动。  
但密诏一事，无论王昀与舅舅如何问他，他都说自己只是奉闵王之令，的确不知闵王从何而知。  
但此外，似是想要将功折罪，又像是口不择言，谭厉招供说，他知晓旸帝的新宠胡昭仪曾是闵王的宠妾。  
审毕时天色已近破晓，王昀始终神色沉沉，终于在外祖父和舅舅的劝告下，先行回府更衣。  
  
谁料那日一早，闵王却忽然带了一队禁军包围了谢府，说听说公主遇袭，而他已向旸帝请旨，奉旸帝之命来捉拿人犯去大理寺收押审理。  
然而谢府却无人可提，因着王昀回府时，着意带走了谭厉。  
正当外祖父差人快马加鞭赶去太尉府通报王昀时，闵王阴鸷地开口下令搜府，而舅舅则带着谢府府兵与闵王带来的禁军对峙，当时情况危急，几乎一触即发。  
闵王有些忌惮舅舅年少领兵，与王昀一同坐镇江北时率军的威名，但又不甘就此罢休，僵持不下了一阵决定派人去请命，求调更多的禁军，看闵王态势，是誓要在当日踏平谢府。可谁料，闵王还未等来圣旨与援兵，却等到了王昀率骑，追风而来。  
王昀到了闵王跟前，让人将谭厉带上前来，谭厉双手已断，满身血污地跪在地上。  
看到谭厉时，闵王神色微变，出声让王昀将人赶紧交于他。  
王昀立在马上看着闵王，忽的冷笑出声，随即吩咐左右，声音虽轻，却令四下震惊，“即刻杖杀”。  
他丝毫未看谭厉，从头至尾只是盯着闵王，满目都是令人不敢直视的寒意。一时间，全场肃静，侍从恭敬地领命而去，不一会就携杖而来。  
谭厉骤然瘫软在地，被人拖起时，他好像忽然回过了神，向着闵王哀求道，“殿下救我——殿下——”  
闵王猛地一扯马缰后退了一步“本王…本王为何要救你！”  
少顷，手握军杖的兵士见王昀仍无甚表示，终于挥杖，毫不留情地朝着被按伏在地的谭厉打去，一声声沉闷的血肉敲击声响起，伴随着谭厉惨烈的呼声回荡在府中，众人皆是不寒而栗。  
十数杖过后，谭厉眼中充血，状似厉鬼，双手已断却还想挣扎向着闵王爬去，又是一杖狠狠地打下，痛急之下他骤然嘶吼，咒骂出声“明昭…你害我至此…啊——你不得好死！！”  
闵王的马因谭厉的凄厉呼喊而受惊，长嘶一声立起前蹄，几乎将他掀下马去，闵王低声骂了一句，堪堪稳住身形。  
谭厉的咒骂仍在继续“明昭！是你——是你！！”话未说完，忽见闵王急急下马，踉跄地后退了数步才站稳，随即霍然拔剑上前，咬牙一把就捅进了谭厉的背心。  
谭厉的声音戛然而止，抽搐了数下，肢体扭曲成了奇怪的角度，渐渐没了声息，他的双目至死仍未闭上，空洞地看着闵王的方向。  
众人震惊地看着这一幕，有胆小的仆从已在一旁呕吐出声，王昀仍如来时那般端坐马上，对周遭一切都恍如未见，静默中他寒彻的声音再度响起“闵王殿下，人犯已被你亲手了结，不过他的供词倒还在臣这里，不知殿下可愿一闻？”  
在旁有人忙递上一张写满蝇头小字的供词，一点红色指印在白纸黑字间鲜艳无比。  
闵王气急“好，好，王昀，你给本王等着，只要本王一天还在，便与你势不两立！”  
语毕，他弃剑而去，翻回至马上，狠狠地一鞭朝马抽去，马嘶叫出声，带着他向外猛地冲去，禁军也随着他离开，留下一地鲜血狼藉。  
又过了半晌，旁边终于有人小心地上前问道“大人...这刺客的尸首...”王昀却翻身下马，头也未回地向着谢府内院大步走去，清冷的声音远远传来“从何处来，就扔回何处去，别脏了谢府的地。”  
  
我听清平讲到此处时，手心里不知不觉攥出了冷汗，而她声音也在微微颤抖，她告诉我，那是她第一次意识到，眼前的人，不只是平日里教习看顾我的温雅太尉，更是一手组建出大邺的精锐之师北府军，以铁腕著称镇守江北十年，保得一方平安的上将军王昀。  
清平的话提醒了我，一直以来，那双眼，那个人，在我面前都如同春日般温柔和煦，那存在于人们的口口相传和清平记忆中的肃杀那面，此刻的我想不出，也不愿去想。  
  
清平缓缓地继续，我惊讶的发现，此事引发的风波还远远未曾结束。  
仅仅又过了一日，宫内忽然派人前来，带来了口谕，命舅舅三日内启程回兖州任上，并以公主在外遇袭为由，要将我接回宮休养。  
众人心知这定又是闵王从中作梗，王昀与外祖父并未多言，只将供词交于领头的內侍。  
內侍看后虽是在笑，却让人难以亲近：“圣上早知闵王与太尉司徒会各执一词，因而吩咐下来，命奴才亲自带人来谢府，搜查证据，以免遗漏了什么蛛丝马迹，叫人构陷太尉和谢公于不忠不义。”  
王昀和外祖父对视了一眼，心下都如明镜一般，旸帝必是已知道暗诏的传闻，借着谭厉行刺一事便玩了出好戏，想趁闵王与王谢二家缠斗之际，坐收渔翁之利。  
如今打着搜查证据的幌子，这是要明白地搜府，想证实那传言的真假。  
外祖父沉吟一瞬，缓缓道“搜府可以，但是公主如今病重昏迷，太医也说过，她需静养，不可轻易挪动，所以还请公公回宫知会圣上，公主此刻不宜奔波入宫。”  
內侍的笑浮在脸上，眼中神色却是晦暗不明：“此事容奴才回宫回禀圣上，之后再议。现在，还是烦请司徒大人领路，圣上说，从…大人的书斋查起。”  
外祖父冲王昀递了个眼色，王昀会意，折身就去抱了昏迷不醒的我，然后带着我坐上刘管家已备好的马车，迅速地从偏门离开回到了太尉府。  
那日，內侍带来的人在书斋最终什么都未找到，是以搜查范围又扩大到了全府，甚至连我的卧房都未曾放过，然而最后仍是一无所获。  
发现我不见后，內侍追问外祖父我的去向，外祖父却轻飘的一语带过，只说因担心搜查的人不懂规矩，会擅闯公主暖阁，惊扰冲撞到公主。一来怕不利于公主休养，二来也是替他着想，怕到时追究下来给他带去麻烦，所以在搜查时就让人带我到安静的谢家别院安顿了。  
內侍气急却说不出话，的确奉旸帝之命，谢府的每一处都不得放过，当然也包括我卧病之所，而外祖父的话也无可挑剔。他心知谢府如今铁定不愿放人，真争抢起来也怕开罪了谢府最后难以收场。结果便是旸帝和谢家两方生生将他夹在其中，任他满腹怨怼也难以发泄。  
终于他隐忍着冲着外祖父作礼拜别后，不复来时的嚣张气焰，带着来人两手空空地离开了。  
  
我终于明白了如今我为何会在王昀府中，但这终究也不是长远之计，內侍被挫伤了气焰，回宫会如何对着旸帝添油加醋我不得而知，而一无所获的旸帝又真的会安心么？我想我还未天真至此，哪日他要是再想起我来，想将我弄回宮去，外祖父和王昀又能保得住我多久呢？  
忽然地我觉得自己似乎是个累赘，想着想着，渐渐地又不安了起来，王昀他…会否终有一天也会这样想？  
我的情绪慢慢低落下去，恹恹地趴在枕上，清平以为我累了，不多时悄悄地去了外间，我被这一发不可收拾的想法层层缠绕，不知不觉，背上的疼痛又尖锐了起来。  
我忍着疼，并不愿出声，是否有什么办法能让大家都能松口气，而王昀外祖父和舅舅也能不再如此如履薄冰。如今所有的问题都是围绕着我而衍生，如果...如果“我”不在了，这些问题会不会也都消失了呢？  
想着想着，一个疯狂的想法在我的脑中渐渐成形。


	13. 礼物

用过了晚膳，清平又为我换了药，到了接近临睡时分，外间传来轻轻地开门和脚步声。  
清平起身轻道：“应是太尉来看公主了。”  
我同她一同看向来处，果然一个熟悉的身影穿过灯火缓缓而来。  
“还未睡么”话语间他已行至榻前，清平对他行过礼后立在一旁，静静地看着我们。  
  
我轻轻唤他：“太傅”  
他微应了，随即半低下头，专注地看我：“可还疼得厉害？”  
我摇了摇头，疼是难免的，但再让他牵挂就是我太不懂事了。  
他撩袍坐在我身侧，我静静地伏在榻上，触目所及是令我安心的白，鼻端似有似无地萦绕着一缕暗香，好像是檀香，王昀平日从不佩香，今日他身上为何会有檀木的香气？  
我微微抬了眼看向他，像是读懂了我的疑惑，他唇角弯起一抹好看的弧度，从袖中取出了一条由五彩丝结成的长线，这是…长命缕。缕缕暗香也渐渐有迹可寻，原来是从长命缕中丝丝散发而出的，我瞬间明白了他的意思，心下微微感动。  
清平想上前替我接过，他只微微摇头，随即轻轻牵过我的右手，将长命缕一丝不苟地系上我的手腕，长命缕带着他的体温，衬得他的手指微凉，而那些微的凉意轻轻触碰过我的手腕，就通过血液传到了我的心里，引得我的心再度战栗了起来。  
只是片刻的失神，他很快系好了长命缕，“以五彩丝系臂，避鬼及兵，令人不病瘟。”淡淡的声音好似有着温度，从我的耳边擦过。  
他微坐直了身体，看向我眼中 “熙和，你可知昨日是你十岁生辰。”  
我的生辰？我看向清平，清平想了一会，突地睁大了眼，看向我微的点了点头。  
因近来人人都是兵荒马乱，我更是直至今日才转醒，连清平都不免忘记，王昀从何而知我的生辰？  
我正在想着，却见他又拿出了一个长条状的锦盒轻轻放在我枕边，“那日，你的发簪落在了堇园，摔坏之处我已命人重新镶好，那发簪过于繁复，你还太小，不大适宜，此次我挑了只别样的给你，待你好起来，便能戴了。”  
我呆呆着看着那个锦盒，这是…礼物么？  
我怔楞之际，他又问了清平些我下午的情况，清平未与他说我已知晓这些天所发生的事，只道我一切都好。  
他微颔首，嘱咐清平照看好我，外间留有淳安等人，有事便差人去唤他。  
清平作礼称是，他慢慢起身，再看我一眼，温言道“早些歇息”。见我温顺点头应下，便不再停留，提步要走。  
我见他离开，不知为何急急出声“太傅”，他脚步一顿，转身看我，眼带问询。  
我踟蹰了一会，抬眼小声道“谢谢太傅”，直视他的那瞬我莫名地感到脸上一热。  
回首的他在灯下容颜如玉，摇曳的烛火柔和了他的目光，照亮了眼底的温暖，一抹笑无声地晕开，他未再多言，含笑转身，缓步离去。  
  
直到看不见他的身影我才垂下目光，看向手边的锦盒，轻轻握在手中。  
清平见我如此，上前笑道：“太尉对公主不可谓不上心，公主不好奇么，大人送了何样的礼物给你？”  
我起身不便，撒娇地冲清平道“姑姑来帮我看”，清平轻嗔地看我一眼，轻轻将锦盒为我打开。  
两只簪子静静地并排躺在盒中，一只便是那只云凤纹的金步摇，飞凤口中原本所衔的云纹此刻已被红色宝石所替，应是落地时摔的凹了进去，而以此法修补，精巧而又美观。  
而另一只却是让我眼前一亮，簪身秀气，通体莹白，触手便觉温润，顶端雕着重瓣莲花，令我惊讶的是莲花的重瓣竟透着淡淡的一点粉色，颇具巧思。那抹淡粉远看并不分明，近看却使得莲花生动不已，衬得整只玉簪清雅之外更显得涟而不妖。  
清平见我欣喜得对那玉簪爱不释手，笑着劝道：“公主，时候不早了，该就寝了，奴婢先将簪子都收起来，待你的伤大好了，便日日戴着它可好？”  
我有些不舍地将玉簪交于清平，她笑着摸了摸我的长发，起身去了。不多时她便折身回来，安顿我睡下，放下了纯白的幔帐。  
慢慢地见我未再出声，她放轻手脚去了外间歇息。  
  
其实我并未睡着，在这个纱幔构成的狭小空间里，我的思绪却飘得很远。  
我静静地回忆着今天醒来的所见所闻，此刻我才终于意识到，人真的只能看其想看，思其所思。此刻回想起来，我的脑海中除了他，便是与他有关的一切细节。  
脑中一幕幕飞速闪过，他下令废去谭厉双手时的震怒，和抚上我额头试探我有无发烧时温暖的手；他命人将谭厉杖毙于闵王前的狠厉，与为我系上长命缕时微凉的指尖；这些片段在我脑中激烈的碰撞着，哪个才是真实的他？又或许…哪个都是真实的他？  
我闭了眼，直面上自己的心，其实不论是怎样的他，那宽阔的脊背，有力的双手，沉稳的心跳，离去时的微笑，无一不是毒/药，侵蚀着我想要离开的决心。  
然而我不能。  
我的存在已为他和外祖父他们带去了太多的麻烦，半年以来，一波未平一波又起，没有任何一次不是惊险万分。  
如果没有我，父皇的暗诏就不会再掀起层层波澜，王昀也不会再被卷入这场托孤的漩涡，他仍能做他万人之上的太尉，云淡风轻地安稳度日，而对于外祖父他们，也是一样。  
但是对于父皇，母亲的死，为人子女，我却不能无动于衷，无论如何，他们的死与闵王都脱不了干系，再加上此次行刺王昀，试图窃取密诏，都更证明了此人的狼子野心。  
我可以不做这公主，这血海深仇却不能不报！  
随着情绪波动，我不由得喘息渐重，伤口仍疼痛不已，那痛令我清醒了些，是了，首先我需得把伤养好，才能谈出府与报仇。  
我长舒口气，缓缓睁眼就看到了手腕上五色的长命缕，丝丝缕缕地交缠着，犹如我此刻纷乱的心绪。  
抬起手，我将右手收回到枕侧，微微阖上眼。长命缕已带上了我的体温，柔柔地贴合在我的脸颊，犹如他温暖的陪伴，从来不曾离开。  
檀香轻缓地萦绕在我鼻端，我渐渐安稳下来，缓缓睡去。  



	14. 话别

王昀近日好像格外忙碌了起来，时常是我还未醒之时他便已出了府，到了就寝时分他才能从外赶回。但不论多晚，即便是匆匆一瞥，他也要来我房中确认我安好，再回房继续处理公事。  
我问过清平，最近他为何这样的忙碌，是否是宫中又出了什么事，还是旸帝和闵王又在刁难他？  
清平去打听后回来告诉我，太尉与外祖父他们在商议一些事情，让我不必担心，安心养病。  
原来，旸帝的新宠胡昭仪有喜了，听闻已有两月有余，旸帝膝下子嗣无多，一子已近及笄，然而软弱声名在外，旸帝对之甚为不喜，甚至连其子即将到来的冠礼都并不上心。  
此外旸帝还有两位年岁略长与我的公主，然而除此之外，多年以来，旸帝后宫虽从属众多，却皆无所出。  
此番胡昭仪有孕，旸帝大喜过望，已下令晋封胡昭仪为夫人，下月便行册封大礼。如今阖宮都在围着此事忙碌不已，一时半会，旸帝该是顾及不到我这个抱病在外形同虚设的公主。  
  
我听闻稍稍松了口气，心下也是觉得微微惊奇，旸帝对这胡昭仪偏宠不假，可在此之前旸帝也不止一次地专宠过别的宫妃，何以这胡昭仪如此好运，一举便珠胎暗结，扶摇直上？  
回过神来，我哂笑着摇了摇头，这与旸帝是喜事，同我又有何干系？我微微抬手，清平见状招来了淳安，二人齐力将我扶坐起，让我靠在垫了层层软垫的凭几上。  
  
半月已过，我身后的伤已渐好，清平近日来替我换药，神情也松快了许多，只是换完药后，她有时会轻抚着我身后已结痂的伤口，念叨着这伤口太深，怕是日后要结疤，女孩子身上有疤多难看，得找太医想法子为我消去才好。  
我每每听她如此说，都笑她操心太甚，打趣她无非是担心我身上有疤被男子嫌弃难看，怕我嫁不出去，那既如此，我找不到不嫌弃我难看的良人，干脆，我便不嫁了，一个人逍遥快活岂不更好？  
清平无奈，嗔怪地瞪我“还好公主你这疤在背后，要是在脸上，我看你如今还笑不笑的出来。”  
我朝她做个鬼脸，笑笑闹闹半日便过去了。  
  
午后时分，王昀踏着暖阳进来时，我正腆着脸冲清平说好话，求她带我出去转转，外头院里阳光如此之好，我却不能挪步，因着一动便会牵扯到后背得伤，仍是令我牵痛不已，是以这些天一直都闷在房里，人都快发霉了。  
清平只是不应，说今日虽阳光甚好，风却也不小，如今我伤还未大好，要是万一吹风受凉，她可没法子跟太尉交代。  
“我可没说不让她出门”，温润的声音从外间传来，语中笑意分明。  
太傅来了！我眼睛倏地亮了起来，他可是我的救星，“太傅！清平她不带我出去！”我带着委屈，高声喊道。  
门帘被人掀起，来人微眯了眼，看着我施施然地开口“唔，所以呢？”  
我一时语塞，这人怎么…还有点坏呢…  
小脑袋快速地转了转，恩…撒个娇应该会有用吧…一咬牙，豁出去了！  
我张开手臂，可怜巴巴地看着他“太傅…”  
他微怔了一瞬，随即终于忍不住笑出了声，“你这孩子”半是无奈半是宠溺的开口，他上前一手揽住我的腰，一手兜住我的腿，小心地把我抱了起来，带着我大步向门外走去。  
我靠在他胸前，微搂住他的脖子，在他温暖而坚实的怀中，我听见自己的心砰砰跳动着，雀跃地好似快要飞出来。  
清平抱着我的斗篷，替他打开了房门，也跟在我们的身后。  
  
刚踏出门，就听到他出声“闭上眼睛，过会再睁开来”，我依言合上了双眼，透过薄薄的眼皮，我都能感受到那强烈的光线，因为即便是闭着眼，我所见的都是一片红色。  
慢慢地，我睁开了眼睛，第一反应是阳光还是稍有些刺眼，过了会适应了，我看着眼前的景致，惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
满园的木槿在金色的暖阳中盛放的坦荡，那种美热烈而不加修饰，是我在宫内御花园阅遍群花都不曾得见的，而不远处就见得有一方水塘，塘边有近一人高的芦苇丛，而一只石舫就静静地卧在苇丛深处。  
我原来住在这样的地方，上次来拜访王昀时，我只经过了前厅，就觉得太尉府布景别有一番风流态度，没想内里却更是别有洞天。  
没等我回过神，我身后的人就抱着我缓缓步入木槿园中的一座亭子，过了一会有人搬来了一张矮榻和一叠公文，他将我轻轻放置于榻上倚着凭几坐好。  
在他的怀里，我丝毫不觉外间风大，然而，脱离出了那个坚实的怀抱，我却忽的感觉到了凉意，清平见状，忙上前来为我披上披风，将我裹得严严实实。  
“这些时忙，没法多陪你，今儿难得陪你出来坐坐，我还得顺带着处理一些事情。”他看着我温和解释，顿了一会，他自嘲轻笑“我这样的太傅，是不是很煞风景”。  
我被那抹笑刺痛，忙开口劝慰：“太傅不用在意我，公事要紧。”  
念头一转，我又笑道“何况这园中景致这般好，熙和两眼都看不过来，哪还有功夫去顾及您呢？”  
语毕，他果然笑道“你这小机灵鬼”。  
  
和他在一起的时间总过得格外的快，王昀怕我无聊，又差人去书阁为我取了几本书来，我和他就如同在谢府那般，安安静静地各做各的，或许在旁人看来，这相处颇有些沉闷，但我身在其中，却丝毫不觉无趣，只希望这平静的相守能延续的长一些，再长一些。  
我又翻过了一页书，只听他低声问道：“谢将军带回的胡虏招认说青州遇袭后一月鲜卑大军会攻兖州？”  
得到了侍从肯定的答复，半晌后他似是从思索中缓缓开口“兖州…不应该啊。”  
我抬头看他，发现他已展开了地图，一手撑在地图上，一手仔细地在某处勾画。  
“自青州遇袭以来，青州俨然已是一座空城，鲜卑虽掠夺成性，下一个目标也不该是兖州啊，兖州已有恒渡坐镇，重兵囤积，要想攻破绝非易事。”  
末了，他想了想，迅速在纸上写着什么，头也不抬的吩咐道“你将这封信，急送与彭城于管将军，并飞鸽传书通知谢将军，鲜卑如若攻城，应就在接下来的三四日，如若兖州无事，让他领北府军加急赶往青州通往彭城的要道。”  
侍从接过信，恭敬地领命而去，王昀仍看着地图，眉间微蹙。  
我有些不安，轻轻唤他“太傅，又要打仗了么？”  
他闻声抬起头看向我，安抚道：“没事，熙和在这很安全”。  
过了一会，他又道：“过些时日我可能会出去一趟，少则半月多则一月，你乖乖待在府里，切勿乱跑。”  
他要出府？我刚想问明原因，一个念头上来，话到嘴边就被我生生咽了回去。  
他出门在外，不正是我离开太尉府的好机会么，我抬眼再一次仔细的看他，想把这最后为数不多的日子里相见的每一面都刻在脑中，只是…虽决心已下，可只要是看着他，我为何还会生出这样多的不舍？  
我垂下眼，掩去眼中的的复杂情绪，“知道了，太傅。”  
他见我如此，以为我有些疲累，搁下手中的事，又将我小心地抱回了房。  
  
在他将我安置于榻上转身离去的那刹，我终于还是没忍住，轻轻攥住了他的袖子，他回过头，眼中清晰地映出我的不舍。  
“太傅…能不能…不要走？”我细细地声音传来，自知不该多此一问，却又不死心。  
他微楞了一瞬，随即会过意来，明白了我指的是他即将到来的远行，他依着我抓住他衣袖的那点微不足道的力气坐下，轻轻摸了摸我的头，想了想耐心开口：“鲜卑入侵我大邺领土，残害我国生民，屠戮我国百姓，我此去不只是为了大邺，也是为了你。”  
顿了顿他又道“只有将士们去阵前守卫国家，才能守得住你们的安宁生活，熙和，如今你虽还是需要人保护的孩子，却也一天天在长大，这道理，不需我多说。”  
我眼中渐渐模糊，说不清是自责自己不懂事地开口挽留，还是难以面对这可能再难相见的离别。  
我的手攥紧了他的白袍，终于又缓缓松开。  
他看我这样，微不可察地轻叹了一声，柔声哄道“小丫头哭什么，我又不是不回来了。熙和乖，听话，等我回来。”  
我红着眼看着他，用力点头的瞬间，有水珠滴落在他的白袍上。  
他微牵起了嘴角，伸手过来抚上我的侧脸，缓缓抹去我的泪痕。  
“太傅，此去凶险，你一定要保重，平安回来。”我看进他的眼，认真叮嘱。  
他展开一抹笑，轻轻捏捏我的脸，“知道了，小丫头。”我破涕为笑，又有些不好意思了起来。  
又絮絮与他说了会话，有侍从急急过来寻他，他扶我躺下，再摸摸我的头，终于应声而去。  
我看着他的背影，咬紧了唇，终于咽下了所有的不舍，目送他渐渐模糊的身影远去。


	15. 俱备

接下来的几日，王昀更加的忙碌了起来，府中驯养的鸽子起落不停，他的眉间总带着一抹凝重，神色沉沉，我有时夜半醒来，趴在窗沿还能看到远处水榭上他书房中的一点烛光，然而对这一切，我却只能远远地看着，却丝毫帮不上他。  
消息迟迟传至朝中，果然正如如王昀所担心的，俘虏的情报有诈，鲜卑大军并未攻取兖州，而是延续了攻取青州的路径，趁青州凋敝之时，再度攻破青州，并一路南下，推算下来，如今该是已近彭城。  
旸帝在百官的上书下，终于再度上朝议政，在崔侍中等人声泪俱下的劝谏中，或是顾忌到彭城距建康已然太近，一旦被攻破，将再难阻挡鲜卑骑兵的长驱直入，他终是允了崔侍中等人的陈情，命太尉王昀全权处理此事，即日带兵出征。  
在旨意颁下前，我便知道王昀已在这些天的操劳布置中完成了调兵，建康城内驻军有中军和扬州军，然而中军疲弱不堪一击，因而王昀连日来，以太尉令调集了荆州军，现已驻扎在建康城外。  
而我并未闲着，既然打定了主意要抛下这个身份，不给他们带来更多的麻烦，我清楚地知道自己需得尽快地恢复才行。  
因而这几日，我都在清平和淳安的陪伴下在园中练习着走路，一开始因着卧床太久，我行动有些不便，而且结痂的伤口因着我的动作又裂开了些，我不顾清平的心疼和担忧，咬着牙，继续练着，几日后，我已渐渐能行动自如，其实并非丝毫感觉不到疼痛，而是能承受的已经更多。  
  
王昀临行前夜，我整夜都未曾安眠，他来看我时，我却只装作沉睡，他将要出征了，我帮不了他分毫，只能尽量使他更少的分心。  
我感受到他在榻前静静地看了我片刻，又将我露在外的手臂轻轻放入了被中，然后悄无声息地离去。  
在他转身的那瞬，我缓缓睁开眼，终于忍不住静默地泪流满面。  
  
清晨时分，我就听到院中有压低的声音，伴随着轻微的甲胄敲击声，我霍地睁开眼，赤着脚翻下床，趴在窗沿上朝外看，一个身着锃亮银甲的身影，侧对着我，微低着头与半蹲行礼的清平低声说着什么。  
是他！我的身体不知是因为冷还是别的什么，不自觉地轻轻地颤抖着，清平朝他恭敬地深深福身下去，他微微抬头，朝我这边看了一眼，随即转身朝门外大步走去。  
我终于控制不住自己的情绪，一跃而下朝着门口跑去，一把拉开了门，冲着那即将消失的背影大喊“太傅——”。  
那背影停顿了一瞬，随即缓缓转身，我看着那头盔下渐渐模糊的英挺的面容，缓缓展开笑颜“熙和祝太傅得胜还朝，太傅千万保重。”  
我看不清他的脸，却也感觉得到他冲我露出的微笑灿如千阳。  
那一刻，我确信，他定能凯旋而归。  
  
随后便开始了我在府中焦急地等待消息的日子，本来我是打算他一走我便离开太尉府隐姓埋名地藏匿起来的，此刻却发现不能得知他消息的我，什么都做不了。  
我安慰着自己，晚一些，再晚一些，等确认他得胜还朝的消息，我再走也不迟。  
  
外祖父也来府上看过我几次，问我要不要随他回谢府，我正在想如何婉言谢绝，他却微微叹了口气，说我待在太尉府也好。  
舅舅如今在外征战，他的司徒空有三公其名却并无实权，怕到时一旦出事，未必能保得住我。  
外祖父这话虽无意，却是给我又敲了一记警钟，连外祖父都未必保得了我安稳，我的存在，真的很有可能会拖累王昀。  
我暗暗提醒自己，不能再沉迷了，一旦得知王昀平安踏上归途，我便一定得离开了。  
  
接下来的日子，除了与阖府众人一并焦急地等待战况以外，我也悄悄留意起了府中的地形，人员安排等条件，然而没过多久我便沮丧的得出了结论，王昀治府太过严谨，几乎没有漏洞可钻。  
那就只有带人出府然后把人偷偷甩掉这一条路可走了，我暗暗地想。  
可是王昀走时下了令，府中门禁极严，怎么才有机会出府呢？  
  
这日一早传来消息，王昀所领的大军已与舅舅所带的北府军回合，正赶往已被鲜卑大军围城的彭城，而管将军因着王昀的信，事先也做了些准备，因而此时虽是已被包围，城中粮食仍足够支撑月余，秩序仍旧井然有序。  
面对鲜卑的挑衅，管将军只下令不作回应，死守城池等待援兵。  
听到消息，众人都是稍稍松了口气，王昀和舅舅历时多年的带军镇守江北，使两人的配合几乎是默契的天衣无缝，这两人会合在了一处，便是能大大安抚民心的好事了。  
  
没过多久，管家又差人来报，说是谢府派人来了，说是百尺坊的人递了帖子到谢府，问何时差人去拿上次我在那订的新衣，因着坊内如今人手不太够，如果需要送进府的话，可能还需再等几日腾出人手才行。  
我听着听着，眼前忽的一亮，想了想却是缓缓开口：“不必麻烦外祖父和百尺坊差人了，过几日，我这边直接派人去取便是。”  
仆役恭敬地作礼称是，转身去回禀了。  
清平在一旁静静地听着，并未出声打断，但在仆役走后，她上前来轻轻对我道：“公主，外面无人知道你如今在太尉府居住，如果贸然派太尉府的人去百尺坊取衣，怕是被有心之人看见，回头便知你在此处了。”  
我笑着冲清平道“姑姑不必担心，我已想到了这一重，且待那日吧。”  
  
两日后，兵报传来，王昀领军在夜里突袭了彭城外的鲜卑军，不过鲜卑军也像是早有防备，两军激战在了一处。  
阖府上下又进入了一种紧张的氛围，我又是一夜不能安寝，直到次日一早，有人飞奔而来，说是舅舅带兵截获了鲜卑军队的粮草，并将其全部付之一炬，听到这个消息，大家又是送了口气，兵马未动，粮草先行，王昀定是以身作饵，吸引了鲜卑军的注意，又把舅舅派往了别处，终于断了鲜卑的后路。  
接下来两日，传来的战况令府中也开始渐渐有了笑声，鲜卑粮草短缺，因着与王昀缠斗，彭城也是久攻不下，舅舅也带兵赶至彭城支援，鲜卑因而已成溃败之势。  
领军的尉迟氏已带着部分残军先行撤离，剩下的就如同待宰的羊，被一点点蚕食吞没。  
  
又过了两日，终于，捷报传来，王昀与舅舅即将一同班师回朝，阖府上下欢声一片，我心里松快了一瞬，忽的又沉重了起来，他的归期却提醒着我，离开的时间，越来越近了。  
我已写好了留给王昀和清平的信，就藏在妆奁的最下层，和母亲的信在一处。  
那封信我最终并未拆阅，也幸好当时的我未曾拆阅，现下终于到了时候，可以物归原主了。  
只是信中所交代的，连着那秘诏一起，终究也会随着我的离去，都变成一纸空文。  
  
我静静地在房中坐了一会，唤来了淳安，跟她吩咐了几句话，她先是瞪大了眼看着我，后来又狡黠地笑，冲我眨了眨眼，领命去了，我看着她离开，却是微微苦笑。  
  
晚间用完膳，我对清平道：“姑姑，正好太傅也快回来了，明日你随我去一趟百尺坊取新衣吧。”  
清平应下，忽觉不对“公主，奴婢带人去便可，你怎么也要出府？”  
我知道她会有此一问，冲她笑笑：“之前我卧病，在房中憋了将近半月，后来太傅出征，又把我紧张坏了，之前虽也出过府，然而都是匆匆忙忙，从来未好生看过，如今我的伤大好了，太傅又要凯旋而归，觉得整个人一下便松快了，所以想出府去走走看看。”  
这一番话，是我思量了很久的，因而说出之后一时清平也未觉有异，想了想，她微的点了点头，只是告诫道：“公主，明日出府可以，然而你得带上奴婢和淳安，还有太尉留给你的护卫。”  
停了片刻，她又轻道：“公主你要答应奴婢，这次在外不可再乱跑了。”  
我听到清平最后一句话时，突然一阵心酸，这么多次艰难都是她守着我，如今我要离开，却也不得不留下她一人。  
我握住清平的手，轻道：“姑姑，如果有天我不在了，你也答应我，你要好好的。”  
清平好似被我的话吓了一跳，轻拍了一下我的手背：“你这孩子瞎说什么呢，公主可是福气人，奴婢要看着你出阁嫁人，儿女成群的。”  
我用笑掩去眼中的泪光，亲热地挽着她的胳膊“是是是，姑姑说的都对，熙和最喜欢姑姑了。”  
她无奈地轻轻点了一下我的额头，起身为我准备出府的行李了，我看着她忙忙碌碌的身影，心中更加酸楚，长长的指甲扎入了手心，生生忍回了即将凝聚成滴的泪。


	16. 出逃

次日一早，清平来为我梳妆，我让她为我挽了一个再寻常不过的发式，目光一扫，却看到那静静地躺在妆奁里的王昀送我的玉簪，想了想，心里终归还是有些不舍。  
清平见我的样子，笑着把簪子取来，轻轻插入了我的发髻中。  
淳安此时也抱着着昨日我所嘱咐的样式普通的衣裙来了，我们三人穿好了衣裙，站在镜前一看，就像是普通人家的女郎带着侍女出行的样子，就是那小姑娘发中的簪子，一看便知并非凡品。  
我微微叹了口气，抬起了手，刚想把簪子撤下，清平就轻轻按住我的手道“公主，咱们这是出门走走，不是逃难，喜欢就戴着吧，不怕，还有护卫跟着呢。”  
我想了想，怕坚持下去会惹清平生疑，应了一声便放下了手。  
  
我们三人就这样慢慢的行至府前，府中管家已备好了马车，在门前等候，两个护卫也换上了常服，等候在马车旁。  
清平扶着我上了车，对赶马的小厮轻声道“去百尺坊”，我却摇了摇头“送至平安街便是了，我想走走看看，过会自己上百尺坊去。”  
清平无奈，探出头去又说了一遍，帘外应了一声，随即马车缓缓地开始移动。  
我微微从窗边探出了头往后望去，果然两名护卫骑着马跟随在马车的后面，我有些头疼，待会要甩掉这两人，怕是还要花上些功夫了。  
  
马车平稳的行驶了约一刻，慢慢的停了下来，清平掀起车帘看了看，对我道“公主，到平安街了”，看我点头，清平和淳安先后下了车，又扶着我踏上了地面。后面跟随的两名护卫也下了马，不远不近地守在我们身侧。  
我不动声色的环顾了四周，轻声道“姑姑，我们走吧。”  
清平牵着我的手，带着淳安，步入了这以热闹和繁华而著称的平安街。  
我们去时稍早，渐渐地人慢慢多了起来，淳安应是很少出府，一路上显得十分兴奋，一会跑过来说“女郎，我们去这边看看吧”，一会又跑来说“女郎，那边有从来没见过的新奇玩意”。  
清平有些无奈，我笑着对她说：“难得出来一趟，姑姑不想见个新鲜”，便拖着她一同去了，虽面上如此，我心下却一直警惕着，两个护卫仍不远不近地跟在一旁，绕了一圈，我发现四下里能通行的巷子倒是不少，可没有好的机会可以溜走，怎么办呢...  
  
正当我在心中微微焦急的时候，淳安的声音传来：“女郎，你看那边，是不是百尺坊？”  
我依言随她指的方向看过去，只见对面街角，有一个窗前挂满布料的铺子，而那布料正随着微风而轻轻抖动着，门上悬着一块以不同颜色的布拼成的牌匾，从右至左便显出三个大字“百尺坊”，我开口道“是百尺坊，咱们过去吧。”  
刚抬步却忽觉有点奇怪，这么大的三个字，淳安难道不识？  
我微微看向她问道“淳安，你不识字么？”淳安笑的微有些赧然“奴婢十二岁才进府，确是不认识多少字的。”  
我微微点了点头，带着她们踏进了坊中。  
  
坊间学徒见有人来赶忙迎了上来，清平问他“你们石师傅呢？我们来找他取前些时候订做的衣物。”  
清平从荷包中掏出凭据递给他，学徒看了一眼，神色立时变得恭敬起来：“师傅他最近在赶工一桩大生意，一时抽不开身，您的衣物比较贵重，还请您同我去找掌柜，他会带您去临近的院中取，像这种贵重的成衣大多存放在那里。”  
清平点了点头，便要带我同去，我却揉着背冲她撒娇地开口：“姑姑，我今日走的有些多，背后好像隐隐地又有些疼了，我在这坐会等你去取好不好，有淳安陪着我呢。”  
清平听闻颇有些担忧地摸了摸我的背，再三确认我无大事便匆匆去了。  
见她走远，我对一旁的学徒道，“领我去你们的衣料间吧，难得来一趟，我还想看看有什么新料子。不用跟着我们了，给我纸笔便是，如若有看中的，我便写了让人给你。”  
学徒听我的意思，觉得也许会有新的生意，喜笑颜开的带我去了二层码的整整齐齐的衣料间，且不久就送来了纸笔并退下，待他走后，我只随意地扫了几眼，就开始在纸上写着什么。  
淳安有些惊奇地问我：“女郎，你都还没开始看呢，就有中意的了么？”  
我笔下不停，匆匆写就，又将字条折叠了几下看着她道：“淳安，你下楼去，找到清平，把这个给她，就说这是我现在要的衣料。”  
淳安笑着接过，走了两步回过头看我道：“女郎，你一个人无事么？”  
我冲她笑笑：“无事的，我就在此处坐着等你，你快去吧。”  
淳安单纯的应了，便下楼去寻清平了，我见她离开，压下心里微微的歉疚，迅速地站起了身，又轻轻离开了衣料间，想了想朝着离楼梯口最远的右边那侧的屋子走去。  
房门未锁，我轻轻走进去合上了门，房内陈设简单，应是师傅们累了的休息之处，我迅速看向窗边，这扇窗对着的正好是坊外的平安街，我只一眼便找到了那两名守在百尺坊门前的护卫。  
见状，我又悄悄退了出去，转头去了左侧的那间屋子，这像是库房一般，堆满了各种各样的料子，我推开窗，惊喜地发现，这边对着的是一条小巷，只是，我该怎么下去呢？  
看着身边堆满的料子，我突然有了主意，拔下发中的簪子，又随意扯过一匹布料，将它划成了条状，又迅速地将它们连接在了一起，系在窗边。  
这时，我忽然听到走廊那头传来的声音：“淳安？女郎呢？！”  
应是清平看到我留给她的字条了匆匆赶来寻我了，我忙将簪子揣回怀中，又试了试布条的松紧，将布条系在了腰上，爬上了窗沿。  
两层楼的高度，一眼看下去，我只觉得腿都在发抖，管不了那么多了，我抖着手将布条一圈圈缠在了手上，双手握紧布条，轻轻把脚沿着人字栱探了下去，一步，两步，我数着步子慢慢一圈圈放松手上的布条，布条勒的我腰间还有手中都是火辣辣的疼。  
下到一半的时候，脚下不知怎么的一滑，布条就擦着我的手层层脱落，我拼命攥紧了布条，终于在止住了下落时，我的手上已是一片血肉模糊，腰间也是一阵剧痛。  
我来不及考虑更多，看到巷道的地面就在眼前，咬着牙下到地面，又抖着手解开腰上的绳结，听到坊中楼上已是喧嚣一片，我拖着腰间的剧痛，不敢停留，向着巷子深处一瘸一拐的跑去。  
  
我不用多想，便知那边已是炸开了锅，我又凭着来时的记忆，朝着相反的方向而去，自觉走了很久后，我找了个人少之处，将裙摆裁下一片，把已是鲜血淋漓的双手缠住。  
我心知这样下去不行，得在宵禁之前找个地方安顿下来，我这样子在人群中太过显眼了。  
努力地挺直了腰，我垂手令广袖遮住我血迹斑斑的手，走回了街上，这应当不是平安街了，我已走走跑跑许久，一抬眼看到不远处的街边就有家客栈，我已觉得体力有些不支，再未多想，就朝着那间客栈缓缓走了过去。  
  
一进门，小二便迎了上来，确认我身后未有人跟随后孤疑地看了我一眼，我上前对他道“我要一间房”。  
小二打量了我几眼，笑道：“小娘子从家里偷跑出来的？我们这是客栈，是要收钱的，快回家去吧。”  
我已无力再与他多说，昨晚吩咐淳安准备衣裳时，也特意让她给我备了些银子和五铢钱，说要买东西。  
我扯下腰间的钱袋，手上的疼痛令我一个激灵，我怕被他看出我手上的伤，于是将钱袋扔在一旁的案上：“够不够？”  
小二惊讶地看了我一眼，又去拎了拎钱袋，“这…”  
他似面有难色，转身去找了掌柜，掌柜过来看到这情形，将钱袋一颠，脸上霎时堆满了笑：“这位小娘子里边东厢房请。”  
我拖着脚步努力地挪动着步子，到了房门口，我看着掌柜道：“麻烦再为我请个郎中来。”  
掌柜的眼神闪烁了一瞬，应下的同时为我推开了房门，随即转身离开。  
  
我进了房，房中陈设十分简朴，一张榻，一张小案，一盏灯，一个镜台，除此之外再无他物，我坐在榻边，冷硬的触感令我的腰一阵疼过一阵，然而疼痛如今与我也是有助益的，至少还能让我保持思考和清醒。  
我想着之前让淳安送去给清平的话，心里也难受了起来。  
我让她不要自责，是我自己不想拖累她们而要离开的，还告诉她，母亲留给我的妆奁下有我留给她和太傅的信，她回去看了就都明白了。  
其实还有许许多多的话想和她说，但千言万语也只能汇成一句对不起了吧。  
还有王昀，不知道他回来看不到我会怎样。  
他会像之前那般震怒么？还是，在找不到我后终于会慢慢地忘了我？  
毕竟我与他命运交缠也不过区区半载而已，他会知道他是除了父皇与母亲外唯一一个入得了我梦境的人么？他不会知道的，是啊，还是不知道的好，他还是那个云淡风轻的温雅太尉，而我也有我的使命需要完成。  
我垂下头，呆呆地看着被布条缠绕的手又渗出了血色，我终于，如愿地摆脱了我的身份，为什么却还是这样的难过与失落。


	17. 失簪

屋外响起了脚步声，我渐渐回过神，看向来处，一位郎中在掌柜的引领下来了，掌柜将他引入门口，便退了出去。  
郎中看上去年龄不小了，而且蓄着长长的胡须，他带着药箱上前来，我向他微微点头便算是打了招呼，他也并未留意，一眼就看到了我暴露在外血迹斑斑的手。  
他在我面前，皱着眉看了看我的手，转身便又出去了，过了会，他带着小二和一盆温水过来，小二看到我的手，吓了一跳，放下盆就出去了。  
我无奈地笑笑，郎中用帕子沾湿了水，轻轻地将我手上的血迹都擦去，渐渐地狰狞的伤口露了出来，我瞟了一眼旁边的水盆，一盆水已被染成了浅红色。  
他将帕子扔入水盆，再唤小二来换了一盆，小二抖抖索索地端着盆子出去了，他再次为我清理过后，看着我手上翻起的伤口，皱着眉问道“何以弄成这样？”  
我冲他撒了个谎，说我是被后母虐待逃出来的，这是逃跑时弄伤的。  
他从药箱中拿出了金疮药，细细地撒上，看我疼的直抽气，他道：“疼就说明有效，这些天莫见水，三五日会有新的皮肉长出。”  
说着又替我裹上一层层的白布，直到我双手裹得像粽子一般才作罢。  
过了会又听他道“隔日我会来一次为你换药，诊金掌柜先帮你垫付了。”  
我愣了一瞬，这掌柜还挺好心。突然我又想起自己的腰伤，又对他说“大夫，您能再为我看看腰么，我逃跑的时候怕是闪了一下，现下疼得厉害。”  
他让我卧下，隔着衣物摸了摸我腰后，疼得我又咬紧了牙，只听他道“恩，是闪了，这些天多躺下歇息，忌劳累，待你手好了，用热水敷痛处。腰伤好的慢，好在你年纪小，应该不会落下病根。”  
听说不会落下病来，我稍稍松了口气，又向郎中道了谢，他离开后，我又唤了小二来，让他替我置备些饭菜，他看我的样子，似有不忍，稍后备饭来时，竟细心的替下了筷子，给了我一只木勺，我看着摆于我身前的这样的饭菜，终于不禁露出了一丝微笑。  
  
我撑起身子，好不容易吃完了饭，又忍着疼下榻去栓好了门。如今我孤身一人在外，需得处处当心。  
又回到榻上躺下，扯了身边的薄被盖上，这房中的气味不算好闻，却夹杂着一丝已经很淡的檀香，我抬起右手，看着手腕上的长命缕，又摸了摸藏在胸/前的玉簪，它们都是王昀留给我的最珍贵的东西。  
我静静地想着，等伤稍好一些，我便要向掌柜他们打听一下闵王那边的情况了，想起闵王，我眼中又有寒芒划过。不论如何，走到了这步，我已没有了回头路。  
  
这夜在整座建康城都陷入了沉沉睡梦之时，有一人一骑从街上飞驰而过，直奔城门而去。  
  
我就在这客栈中休养了四日，手中的伤慢慢结了痂，腰后慢慢地也不再疼的那样厉害。  
大夫说我已经不需要他来给我换药了，剩下的由它自行长好便是。  
这日，我终于踏出了房门，朝堂前走去，准备去问问掌柜和小二闵王府在哪，路过正在饮茶的人们，听到他们在谈论着些什么，好似听到了太尉二字，我忙顿住了脚步，仔细地再听。  
“据说太尉大人就要班师回朝了，你听说了么？”  
“是嘛？怎么这么快？他和右将军一起回来的？”  
“不，我跟你说，这事你可别跟别人说，我听说啊，他是独自带人先赶回来的！”  
“啊？为什么？”  
“这你就不知道了吧——我听说啊，谢府那边，弄丢了一个人。”  
“谢府？弄丢了人？那跟太尉有什么干系？”  
“唉，你怎么连这都不知道，太尉是公主的太傅啊，公主前些时候不是听说遇袭了么，一直在谢家修养，但是最近两天，我听说啊，谢家啊，把人给弄丢了！”  
我心中一紧，平稳了下呼吸，继续往下听，“你别说，咱们这太尉当太傅当的可真尽职，就为了这事他才要急匆匆赶回来？”  
“你还真别说，太尉大人啊，和咱们公主的娘，当年那可是…”  
听到此处，我快步从那两人身边走了过去，心里一阵一阵的冒着火，我站在客栈门前，看着来来往往的人，深深地呼吸喘气，好不容易才将那涌上的愤怒压了下去。  
母亲已经去了，王昀在前方浴血奋战，而他们，还在成为着这些人茶余饭后的消遣谈资么？  
心里又是一阵悲哀，不知是替母亲，还是替王昀，又亦或是，替自己。  
  
我再深深地吐出一口浊气，转身向着掌柜走去，“掌柜，我想请问您，您知道闵王府在何处么？”  
我压低了声音轻轻问他，他抬眼看了我一瞬，又微微眯起了眼睛“你去那干嘛？”  
我早已想好了说辞，因而不慌不忙道“我从家中逃出来，现下无处可去，这些天里忽然想起在闵王府还有一个远房亲戚，想看看能否让他介绍我进王府里做事。”  
掌柜的又看了我一眼，忽的笑了出来“你倒是好运气，听说闵王府最近正好在招下人，你可以去试试。”  
我瞪大了眼“真的啊？那您能告诉我闵王府在哪么？”  
“闵王府就在城东青溪附近，你朝着那边走，肯定能找到。”  
我心中激动不已，没想到机会来的这么容易，谢过了掌柜，抬步刚准备走，“诶——”一个声音响起，一只手臂虚虚地拦在了我身前。  
我不解地抬头看向掌柜，不知道他为何拦我，却见他带着一抹笑漫不经心地开口 “小娘子——要走可以，先把欠我的房钱还有药钱还了。”  
我以为自己听错了，瞪大了眼睛看着他，半晌才反应过来，“可是我不是给了你一袋钱了么？”我委屈又疑惑，因着一直以来我从未用过银子和五铢钱，我也并不知道那些钱到底价值几何。  
掌柜噼噼啪啪地敲了会算盘，然后把算盘往我面前一推“喏，你自己看，你还欠我二十两四钱银子。”  
我身后正在闲话的人，这时突然安静了下来，在一旁帮忙的店小二也停了下来，不知为何，他也怔怔的看着掌柜。  
我憋红了脸，怎么办呢，二十两四钱到底是多少？  
掌柜又将手摊在我面前“给钱吧，给了就让你走。”  
半晌我抬起头，看着他轻声道“对不住，我身上没有钱了。”  
“没钱你还想走？”掌柜好像变了个人一般，眼神语气通通都不是我所熟悉的那样了。  
我微微有些害怕，身后有人突然开口：“掌柜的你难为个孩子干嘛。”  
“这是我的地儿，我说了算！”掌柜陡然提高了声音。  
身后的人被同行的人拉拉扯扯地拽出了门，店里的人也渐渐都离开了。很快店里就剩下了我，掌柜和小二三人。  
我从未有过如此羞辱的感觉，被人这样居高临下的看着，为着一个我从未在意过的东西。  
小二小心地过来劝道“掌柜的…”  
话音未落，就被一声厉喝打断“这没你的事！”  
我咬紧了牙，再傻我也知道这里头有不对了，然而此刻我孤身一人，身无分文，我又不喜佩戴饰物，身上除了王昀为我系上的长命缕和他送我的簪子，什么都没有。  
簪子…难不成要我把簪子给出去？不…我不要…我下意识地护住了胸/前的簪子。  
“恩？你身上还有值钱的东西对不对？你挡着的是什么？拿来给我看看。”  
他又把手往前伸了些，面目也变得更加贪婪，我紧紧地攥着胸前的衣襟，往后躲着，眼风撇到了大门，突然拔腿就想往门外跑去，没跑两步，一只手就从身后拎住了我，我狠狠地扭动挣扎着。  
突然，怀中一空，玉簪就被他捞了去。  
“还给我！！”我像一只被激怒的小兽，拼命地够着他另一只拿着玉簪高高举起的手。  
他咦了一声，饶有兴趣地看着那支簪子，“想不到你还真有些好东西，看不出来呢，啊——我知道了，原来你是个小贼，偷了主人家的东西才被人赶出来的对不对？难怪你来的时候身上有伤，是因为偷了人家的东西被打的吧——”  
他拖长了声音，羞辱着我，突然猛地将我朝外一掼“你走吧”  
我重重的摔在了门前的地上，半晌好不容易爬起来，我看着他贪得无厌的嘴脸，眼中寒芒毕露。  
他看着我这样子笑出了声“不送你这小贼去见官就已是我大人有大量了，你还不快滚？！”  
我努力地站直了身体，挺直了脊背，对他一字一句道：“今日之事，来日必将百倍奉还。”  
又扫了眼在旁诺诺不敢上前的小二，我再不理会那人在我身后猖狂的叫喊，朝着城东一瘸一拐地走去。


	18. 入府

一瘸一拐的走了近半日，王昀送我的簪子没有了，我怀中空空，心上好像也空了。  
不知不觉已到了青溪边，我走至溪边，缓缓弯下身去，将袖子沾了些水，一点点抹去脸上和身上的尘土，手中已结痂处，经刚才摔倒，有的地方痂皮脱落，又露出鲜红的血肉来。  
我浑不在意地将手浸入微凉的溪中冲洗着，末了又用手鞠了捧水，想就这么喝下去。  
“这么喝水会生病的。” 一个脆生生的声音从我身后传来，我的动作停了一瞬，心中倦怠不想回头，却终归还是转头看去，一个与我年岁相仿的小姑娘穿着一身半旧的白布宽袖短衣，下身的长裙已明显短出了一截，臂上挽着一个杂色布片拼成的包袱，就这样直直地看着我，好心的出言提醒。  
我冲她勉强笑笑，复而低头，又鞠了一捧水准备喝下。  
“都说了这么喝水会生病的！”随即一股力气将我拽起，我脚下一个平衡未掌握好，连带着那女孩我俩就一起摔在了溪边松软的泥土中。  
“哎呀，对不起，我不是有意的。”  
还未等我回过神，那女孩就急急开口，真是个性格直爽的小姑娘，我抬眼看向她，嘴角微微扯出了一抹弧度，随即缓缓起身，反正一早衣裙也脏了，此刻再脏一点，倒也无碍。  
我看着仍在地上略带歉意的看着我的女孩，想了想，还是向她伸出了手，示意她起来，她眼中光亮愈加明快，弯了眉眼，一把握住我的手就一跃而起。  
随后她拍拍自己的衣裙，从包袱中拿出一个水囊，“喏，给你”。  
这女孩浑身上下透着阳光的气息，我伸手接过，也不客气，抱着便咕噜噜一通牛饮，喝完将水囊还她，觉得整个人都精神了不少。  
她接过我递过去的水囊，却突然注意到了我手上的伤口，呀地叫了一声，我无所谓地笑笑，想将手藏入到袖中，谁料却被她一把抓住了手“你这伤不能碰水的，你等等。”  
却见她从包裹中掏出了一件干净的旧衣服，用牙咬住一边，刷地一下便撕下一条来，我愣愣地看着她，有些没反应过来，随后她一层层的为我的手包裹上布条。  
我看着她熟练的动作，有些惊讶的开口“你…”  
她冲我仰头一笑，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙：“我爹以前是郎中”，我看着她，心里微微暖了一瞬。  
包扎好后，她也去溪边洗了把脸，随后我们便一起上了路。  
  
“其实刚在路上我注意你很久了”带着笑的声音从我身边传来。  
“恩？为什么？”我有些疑惑。  
“因为觉得你和我见过的人都不太一样，怎么说，总觉得像大户人家偷跑出来的女郎。”她眉眼弯弯地笑道。   
我心里一紧，略带警觉地开口“怎么会这么想？”  
她吐了吐舌头：“不知道，也许是即便一瘸一拐地走路，你的背都挺得太直了吧。”  
我愣了一瞬，随即在心中暗暗庆幸，幸得碰到了这女孩，提醒了我要隐藏自己的习惯，要不然，依着我这些年在宫里宫外养成的脾性气势，在阅人无数的王府管家面前，是万万瞒不住我的来历的。  
  
思及此处，我冲着她道：“你叫什么？这是要去何处？”  
“我叫徐南烛，你叫我南烛便是，最近闵王府在招募下人，我想去试试，你呢？”  
“我…姓禾，单名一个月字，正巧，我也是去闵王府碰碰运气的。”  
“你家里还有什么人么？为什么想去闵王府呢？”  
“我…我父母都过世了，家产被叔父夺走，因而逃出来想寻条活路。”我顿了顿开口道，神色黯然。  
“我父亲也去世了，他治得了别人的病，却治不好他自己的。”她情绪也微微的低落了下去。  
我试图转移她的注意力：“听你的口音，你不是建康人吧，你的家乡在哪？”   
“我啊，我是跟着我父亲从丹阳来的。”  
我们俩人就一样你一言我一句的搭着话，不一会就渐渐熟悉了起来，南烛比我年长两岁，因着父亲过世后，哥哥迅速的败光了家业，不得已才出来自谋生路的。  
  
不知不觉的，我们走到了一片恢弘的院落外，这就是闵王的府邸？  
我打量了下此处，依山旁水，闵王还真会给自己挑风水。  
又往前走了几步，便看到前方偏门处，排着一条长长的队伍，有男有女，年岁都不大。  
一个管事儿的坐在案前，有一搭没一搭的问着话，旁边还有男女仆役陪侍在侧。  
南烛轻轻地拉我，“阿月，这就是了吧？”  
我轻轻点了点头，并未急着去排队，而是站在一旁，拉着南烛静静地观望了会。  
  
看了五六个人过去，我总结出了些规律，闵王府要的人主要分为两类，一类是不识字但是足够会察言观色的，还有一类需要稍稍读过些书，干些杂活的同时还能帮忙记账抄书的。  
我心下渐渐明了，侧过脸轻轻问南烛：“你识字么？”  
南烛冲我点了点头，“我以前帮着父亲整理医书，上过几年私塾。”  
我心下微松，这就好办些了，又在旁想了想待会问话时我该怎么回话，表情动作怎样才能不让人怀疑，在脑中默默地过了几遍确认无误后，我拉着南烛，排到了队尾。  
  
不多时，就到了我们，管事儿的好似对前面几个人都颇为不满，皱着眉道：“下一个”。  
我忙打起精神，做出一副紧张的样子，微佝偻着背站在他面前，低着头。  
只听他问话：“打哪儿来的？叫什么？”   
“回老爷的话，奴，奴是建康人氏，姓禾名月。”  
“恩——家中可还有何人——？为何要到府上寻差事——？”他拖长了声音。  
“回、回老爷话，家中父母双亡，家产被、被叔父所占，因而流落街头，能在王府侍、侍奉贵人是奴的福气，奴身边，人人都想来。”  
“恩——”听到这略带满意地声音，我微微松了口气。  
又听他道“你可识字——？”  
我想了想，谨慎的开口：“回老爷话，在家道未落前，奴上过两年的私塾，读过《女戒》，略、略识些字。”  
“唔——你抬起头来我看看。”  
我虽知他不可能认识我，却还是微微紧张，慢慢抬起了头，仍装作不敢直视他的样子。  
“唔——还颇有几分姿色”  
我心中一阵恶心，又见他在面前的纸上写了几笔，把笔递给我，“签字画押吧——”  
我一愣，随即意识到，这是要签卖身契了，咬了咬牙，我用笔画了个圈，又沾了红色的印泥，眼一闭心一横，狠狠地按了下去。  
又听管事那人道：“你，把她带下去，拾掇拾掇，别跟个要饭的似的，丢王府的脸面。”  
身旁侍女屈膝道是，将我由侧门领进了府，我回头快速地看了一眼南烛，发现她正眼巴巴的看着我，刚冲她递去一个安抚的眼光，就被侍女的话唤回了神“看什么呢！进了王府眼睛还这么不老实！”  
我忙回过头，低低的垂首称是，我如今才知道，这下边人的日子可是这般不好过的。  
却没想，其实不好过的，更还在后头。  
  
我本以为，进了王府很快便能见到闵王，可谁料，一晃半月过去，我却连闵王的影子都见不着。  
因着我有意木讷的表现，领头的侍女就把我编进了后院浣洗处和账房，所以我时常是白日里对着如小山一般的衣服，晚上点灯熬夜誊写账目。  
因着洗衣的缘故，我的手反反复复一直不好，慢慢的手上的伤豁出了一道道裂口，晚上写字时，就连握笔，那疼痛都能一直钻到心里。  
唯一的好消息是，南烛也进了府，因着她会些医理，就被分往了府中的医官手下，偶尔她会来看我，偷偷地为我带些止血的药。  
  
这日我送账本去给管事过目的时候，从我身旁路过的服侍闵王女眷的侍女端着食盒路过，两人说着话，好像是关于外面的事。  
我低着头悄悄跟在她们的身后，我已许久没有听闻过外面的消息了，也不知道王昀和外祖父他们怎样了。  
“前些时候太尉大人不是赶回来了么，听说这些天王谢二家都快把建康城翻过来了都没找到失踪的公主。”  
“是啊，我也听说了，这件事据说连皇上都被惊动了，派了禁军把守城门，挨家挨户的查，可还是没找到。”  
“你说这公主该不会已经不在了吧？”  
“不在了咱们王爷可高兴呢，谁不知道他和太尉不睦啊。”  
我慢慢地拉远了和她们的距离，出神地攥紧了手中的账目，王昀和外祖父都在找我，连旸帝都知道我失踪之事了，所有人都没想到我居然会自投罗网地进入了闵王府。  
熙和啊熙和，你这是聪明还是愚蠢呢？  
  
我定了定神，压下心中满满的自嘲，朝着账房的方向去了，却不知此刻远在平安街上，王昀微服带人站在当铺珍宝斋挂着闭门谢客牌子的紧闭店门后，手中握着那支羊脂玉簪，神色阴沉地听着店老板跪在地上抖抖索索的交代着簪子的来历。  
  



	19. 无力

又过了十来日，我借着送换洗衣物以及送还账本的机会在府中频频走动，终于慢慢地摸清了闵王府的构造，只是这些日子，我只远远地看到过闵王一次，却还是没有丝毫接近他的机会。  
  
这日南烛得空偷跑来找我，而我正巧也要将洗净的衣物送至内院，她便陪我闲话着一同同行，路过内院时，忽而见得前方有两人被侍女领着沿着花园小道正向着我和南烛的方向而来，那一老一少的身影，看上去竟有些熟悉。  
我思索着随着南烛又走了两步，脑中电光火石般闪过两个身影。  
不好！是百尺坊的石先生和青儿，他们都见过我，知道我是谁，谁想如今居然在闵王府遇上，他们如果认出我来，揭发我的身份，那我所做的一切不都前功尽弃了？！如今在这花园小道相遇，可真算是狭路相逢，避无可避，怎么办？  
正当我思索得额上已冒出冷汗之际，他们三人已经走近了，我只能深深地低下头，放慢步伐走在南烛的身后，祈祷着他们不要注意到我。  
三步，两步，一步，听着他们越来越近的脚步声，我丝毫不敢抬首，南烛侧让方便他们通行，我也忙低低垂首侧立与一旁，余光瞥见他们的脚步从我身边穿行而过，未曾有丝毫停留，我心里稍稍松了口气。  
估计着他们已走出了几步，我一把挽住南烛，扯着她朝前快步而去，南烛不明就里地突然被我扯着向前，不自觉地小声开口“哎——”。  
我心中一惊，下意识地回头看去，却不想走在最后的石先生可能是听见了我们的动静，此刻也正好回头看向这边，目光好巧不巧地撞在了一处，只是一瞬间，我就清楚地看见他瞪大了双眼，不敢再看再想下去，我匆忙回头，拉着南烛快步离开了花园。  
  
刚出了花园，南烛疑惑地问道：“阿月，你怎么了？”   
我心绪还未平复，压根未料到有此一问，心中暗怪自己沉不住气，踟蹰着，支吾开口：“没什么，唔...就是刚才突然觉得有些不适，不想在花园里多呆。”  
南烛仔细看我半晌，我避开她的视线，突然听她道：“我就说花园里种那么多飞燕草总归还是不好的吧，也不知道王府园丁是怎么想的。”  
我怔楞地抬头看她：“你说什么？”  
南烛笑的狡黠：“我带你去看！”  
话语未落就扯着我又朝花园中走去，我心中仍是紧张，并不想回到那里，却仍被她半拖半拽地回了花园。  
好在石先生一行人已经走远，我便由着她带着我直奔园中的一大片蓝色小花而去。  
她松开了我的手，随即蹲下身仔细看着那些花。  
“南烛？你在看什么？”我满心疑惑地开口。  
她指着园中大丛盛放着的蓝色的小花对我道：“阿月你来。”  
我时常路过此处，却并未觉得有何不对，我抱着衣物，有些踟蹰地蹲在她身旁，她冲我眨眨眼道：“你看这花，长得像燕子一样对不对，它叫飞燕草，飞燕草全草都有灭虱杀虫之效，建康潮湿，蚊蝇较多，飞燕草驱虫能派上大用场。”  
顿了一瞬，她似是自言自语道：“或许园丁是出于这个考虑才把飞燕草种植在这里的吧。”  
我冲她点点头，却还是不明白她为何要对我说这些。  
只见她又扫视了这片花丛一瞬，却是缓缓开口：“然而父亲在世时，曾见过一名病人，因误服飞燕草，以至于中毒而亡。”  
我惊讶地张大了嘴，看着她半晌说不出话，南烛紧接又道：“我前几日才发现这里竟种了这样多的飞燕草，你刚才不适，我猜也许是你吸入了它的花粉又对此花格外敏感所致，此花在丹阳较为常见，在建康我还是头一次见到这么大一片呢。”  
我心中一紧，避开她的目光，她看我如此以为我是害怕，伸出手揽过我的肩笑着安慰道：“没事的，此花只要不服食就应该无事，它还是一味药材呢，不过只能外用就是了。”  
看着我盯着这片花半晌不语，她笑着拉着我边走边说：“阿月你不是被我吓到了吧？”  
我冲她摇摇头，压下心中起伏的心绪，冲她笑笑，抱着衣物同她一同去了。  
  
入夜，我偷偷溜出了房中，半个时辰后又悄悄回来，我的脸上因着紧张而略有薄汗，手也在微微的颤抖。  
我轻轻回到通铺躺下，静静地回想这天发生的一切，关于石先生和青儿为何会在闵府，我回想起一月前我和清平等人去百尺坊取衣时，学徒说石师傅在赶工一桩大生意，难不成这生意居然是闵王府的？如果真是如此，那可真不凑巧。  
此外对于石先生已认出我一事，我也实在难以心怀侥幸，经过那夺去我玉簪的黑心店家一事，我不敢再乐观的相信他会替我隐瞒不会声张，我只祈盼着闵王能晚一些知道此事。  
我这条命在心中早已随着画押入府的那刻就交了出去，我不怕死，但也绝不能白白送死，容闵王得意。  
而南烛则无意间帮了我大忙，如今我只需要一个机会，接近闵王膳食的机会。而我也不能再耽搁太久了，一定要在我潜入闵王府之事败露之前行动。  
思索至此，我攥紧了拳，一如这进府月余以来的每一夜，我将右手抱在怀中，静静地阖上了眼。  
  
仅过了三日，我在誊抄账本的时候，忽然发现近日以来，支出的账目比起往日有了极大数额的增加，并且大多都是集中于膳食的采买以及府中布置之上，疑惑之下，我问了一同抄录的侍女，次日又着意地打听了一番，得道的消息却是让我更加惊疑：旸帝要携已身怀六甲的胡夫人前来闵府归宁？  
听说是因为胡夫人是闵府的家养婢女，并且又是从闵王府敬献入宮，而胡夫人连日来梦到王府旧事，旸帝为讨其欢心，便想带她出宫回闵王府看看，全当作是归宁。  
我记得清平曾对我说过，王昀和舅舅在审谭厉时，谭厉想要活命，曾交代说，他知道胡夫人曾是闵王的宠妾。  
如若他所言非虚，这件事旸帝应该是并不知晓的，而胡夫人为何又会答应回闵王府归宁？虽说她如今风头正盛，可既然曾与闵王有私，如今的她难道不该因怕人提起旧事，而唯恐避闵王不及么？  
我摇了摇头，这其中缘由，我实在是不能理解，但是既然旸帝要来赴宴，宴上人多事杂，我也许就能有机会能接近闵王了。  
  
旸帝来府的日子很快便到了，而我作为闵王府的杂役，却只能在宴席之外活动，近不了御前，自然也接近不了闵王。  
而南烛，则因医官侍女的身份，而得以前往宴前侍奉。  
得知消息后，我想通过其他的法子得以近前侍奉，结果百般动作后都毫无结果，无奈之下，我只得去问南烛，因着好奇，能否让我到时顶替她一时半刻，进宴侍酒，得见天颜。  
南烛笑的狡黠，冲我眨眨眼，跟我约定好到时她会借腹痛之名离宴，而我可以躲在花园处，见她出来便顶她的缺进去，那日必定人多事杂，不会有人注意到侍女换了，若万一管事的问起，只说是她因腹痛缺席，害怕宴中人手不够，正好碰上便叫了我来顶替。  
我因她如此信任于我，而更感到内疚，我是抱着不成功便成仁的决心去的，但不论结果如何，或多或少都势必会连累与她。  
她是我自孤身一人以来，第一个向我伸出手的人，而我却不得不利用她的信任与善意，甚至搭上她，去完成我的复仇。  
我到底该如何做才能既保全她，又能完成我的复仇？是世间安得双全法？还是如今的我太孱弱？  
再一次地，我感觉到了无力。   



	20. 冰释

斜阳已经缓缓地沉入了云海中，闵王府中却是灯火通明，夜色就在这喧嚣的背景中，缓缓地拉开了序幕。  
我被安排了些杂役，既不靠近门厅，也不接触宴席，而是在中庭之处向来来往往的侍者们传递着吩咐下来的事宜，我按捺着心中的紧张，状似无意地也从她们那里打探着前厅的消息。  
酉时已至，还未听说前厅有人前来，我不由得有些焦躁。  
又过了半刻，突然见到有领事的家仆带着人匆匆前来，高声道御驾来了，让我们赶紧准备着。紧接着他又压低声音只对着掌事低声说了句什么，掌事猛地抬眼看向他，追问了一句“果真？”  
那人点了点头，只见掌事微蹙了眉，低声道：“他随圣上一并来的，咱们面上得好生招待，你先回去，待会我多带几个人去盯着他，千万不能出什么叉子。”  
那人称是转身匆匆去了，我在一旁悄悄听着，手上动作也不停歇，来不及考虑他们口中的“他”是谁，为何他们会如此紧张，听到他说马上要带人离开，我心中一喜，他若走了，我就能找空档溜去宴上，伺机而动了。  
  
我开心地想着，直起身，正打算越过掌事的身边时，他的声音忽然响起：“你，你，还有你，都跟我来。”  
我下意识地抬眼看他，却发现他最后一指竟是直直地指向我时，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
接下来的事，就由不得我了，我惴惴不安地低头随着另外两名侍女，跟着他匆匆穿过中庭，看着他领路的方向，我很快便得出了猜测，而这猜测却是令我欣喜万分。  
这方向竟像是通向今晚的宴客之处的，我可以明目张胆的进入席间了么？这样我就能不连累南烛了是不是？  
我压下心中的激动，晚风微凉吹过我的发梢，我慢慢冷静了些许，一个声音明白的告诉我，我的计划虽然到目前看来出乎意料的顺利，但仍需万分谨慎小心。  
我的指甲在南烛的帮助下已用蔻丹染成了侍女中流行的千层红，目的却是为了遮掩那被我藏在指甲中用飞燕草的种子所磨成的粉末。  
我不自觉地将手又往袖中藏了藏，收敛了神色，随着掌事来到了殿前。  
  
掌事停在了殿前，殿外已能听闻传来的丝竹之声，他转头看向我们，板着脸道：“让你们入殿侍宴，是你们的福气，待会人多事杂，你们给我只盯紧一个人，他在席上不论做了什么，回来都一五一十的报给我，听清楚没有？”  
我们三人齐齐低下头，屈膝行礼，“是”。  
他带着我们上殿，命人拿来酒水，让我们从殿左侧侧的幔帐后悄然而入，殿上人不少，伶人们正低吟浅唱，舞女们踏着节奏起舞，步履蹁跹，衣袂飘飘。  
上首主位坐着两人，一男一女，那斜倚在案上的明黄的身影不用想也知道是谁，目光一转，透过飞舞的幔帐，我看到了坐在右上首的似乎是闵王。  
我不知不觉咬紧了牙关，旸帝和闵王都只见过我寥寥两面，如今须臾之间大半年过去，而今日，我怕重蹈那日被石先生认出的覆辙，又特意请会梳妆的相熟的侍女姐姐替我添了些妆，如今我看上去已比平日里成熟许多，以如此装扮和样貌出现在他们眼皮底下，我并不很怕他们会认出我。  
想着想着，突然耳旁听到压低的声音：“你们看到左侧上首的那个人没有，你们去他身侧，为他侍酒，切记莫让他一人独处，看紧他的一举一动。”  
我抬头顺着他的话看去，只见被风鼓动的层层纱幔，并看不见那人影，却也只能低低应下，恭顺的和两名侍女一起，垂着头，小步向那上首的位置走去。  
  
我们好像是穿行在白色的迷雾之中，我心中记挂着闵王那边，频频地抬头想去观望，却在抬首间，眼风无意扫到一抹白。  
那抹白不同于纱幔的虚无，好似实实在在般地存在在那里，一把揪住了我的心。  
我的脚步顿住了，一同而来的侍女从我身旁行过，奇怪的看了我一眼，我听到心中无声地呼喊“不可能…是他么？他怎会在这里？不...这不可能...”  
战栗似乎是从小腿开始，逐渐蔓延到了全身，那一瞬间，我好像失去了所有往前的勇气，甚至不敢去验证，那惊鸿一瞥所看到的，到底是我的错觉，还是他真的坐在那里。  
我的举动太过奇怪，我看到另外两位侍女已经停下了步伐，孤疑地回头看我。  
我紧紧闭上了眼，一瞬后又睁开，心一横，如有千斤般僵硬地迈出了步，路过她们时，我勉强道：“对不住，我太紧张了。”  
她们眼中的孤疑慢慢化去，了然地点点头，并未多言，带着我继续向前而去。  
看着眼前的迷雾越来越稀薄，那影影绰绰的身影越来越分明，我分不清自己所怀抱的究竟是期待还是恐惧。  
终于到了最后一层，我颤抖着手拨开最后的那层幔帐，突如其来的亮让我在刹那闭紧了双眼，像是过了一瞬，又像是过了一生，我缓缓睁开了眼。  
  
那个我再熟悉不过的背影就这样安静地出现在我面前，在这个不合时宜的夜晚，在这个荒诞的地方，他就那么静静地坐在那里。  
所有的一切背景都被我不自觉地摒弃了，我眼中只有那一袭白衣，不知不觉地眼前有些模糊，这从来令我安心的身影，为何此刻却让我觉得心酸无比。  
来不及更多的恍惚，只是片刻功夫，我身边的两名侍女纷纷越过我，端着酒水上了席，我猛然意识到此间情形，忙敛起情绪悄悄看去，他杯中的酒并未动，她们便暂时越过了他，为他身旁的人侍酒，但目光却并不离开他一瞬。  
  
我举着酒壶，半晌未动，看上去好像是侍立在他身后，好在殿中人此刻几乎都被伶人的歌舞所吸引，并无人注意到一个小小的侍女。  
我深吸口气，想趁着他还未发现转身去别处，却不料他突然端起酒杯一饮而尽。  
我心中一惊，定在了那处，几乎是仓皇地抬眼，却看到身侧那两名同来的侍女用眼神示意我给他斟酒。  
见我犹疑，她们又递来了安抚和催促的眼神，那一刻天知道我是多后悔跟着掌事来了这殿上。  
看着他纹丝不动的背影，我侥幸地安慰自己：“我就只是给他稳稳当当地斟酒，他不会抬头看我的，恩，一定是这样，不能慌。”  
我咬着牙，缓缓靠近他身侧，微弯了腰，尽力平稳地给他斟酒，他正侧脸看着厅中的表演，我还是不由自主地看向他的眼睛，那午夜梦回中的温暖目光，我有多久都未曾看到了。  
只一眼，我便发现他的心不在焉，他目光只是虚虚地望着歌舞，微眯着眼，熟悉他的人都知道，此刻，他正在在想着别的事。  
我一晃神，壶口就未对准他的酒杯，酒水倾洒在几案上的声音立时响起，旁的人听不到，我心惊之下却是浑身一颤，他也听到了动静，瞟了一眼案上的狼藉，微侧回头，眼风淡淡地朝我扫来。  
  
那一刻在我眼里几近停滞，随即我清晰地看到了他眼里闪过的震惊，然而只是一刹，就再无踪迹，他转眼看着我，眼眸沉沉，我辨不清喜怒，心中忐忑万分。  
我不敢再看他的眼睛，抖着手握紧了酒壶直起身，我不敢动作，不敢抬眼，却都能感觉到他落在我身上的目光重如千钧。  
我知道，我就不该存有一丝侥幸，他不同于闵王，不同于旸帝，我们相处了这么久，这么近的距离，这样的接触，他怎会认不出我？  
又或许其实，我是否，在再看到他的那一瞬，心里就也隐隐地期盼他也能认出我，知道我也在此处呢？  
心中千头万绪剪不断理还乱，我闭上眼，索性不再去想，反正被他知道了，之后的事，走一步看一步吧。  
这像是赌气一般地念头冒出后，躁动了那么久的心却莫名地平静了下来。  
我睁开眼，却见他已收回了目光，只见他的手指在着酒杯外檐轻轻地摩挲，他在思考着什么？  
还未等我反应过来，他端起酒杯缓缓饮尽，放下酒杯后，他也并未看我，将目光投向了别处。  
我却是会意，忙上前替他斟满，这次我将酒斟好后才敢偷偷瞟他一眼，却见他的目光落在了我的手上，我忙缩回手直起身，我都忘记了我手中还有毒/药，这件事，还是莫要他知道的好。  
再后来替他斟酒，我都将手尽量藏在袖中，他似乎也意识到了什么，在一次目光交错时深深地看了我一眼。  
我不懂他的深意，来不及细想，又是一曲终了，只见他施施然起身，对着旸帝拱手一礼，缓步向外走去。  
与此同时，我看到对面闵王神色一凛，像是有些按捺不住，但旸帝跟前他又难以脱身，正在他犹豫的当口，我目光与掌事相接，他冲我使了个眼色，又对闵王耳语了几句，我按住心中的急切，垂下头避开闵王看过来的目光，快步跟了出去。  
  
王昀在我身前，步伐不快不慢，既不曾停，也不曾开口，刚开始还会路遇闵府的侍者，纷纷冲他行礼，走了一会，接近花园，四周渐渐看不到人影，他终于止步，我也堪堪停住脚步。  
我看着他沉默的背影，静默横亘在我们之间，我有满心的疑惑却问不出口，他为什么会出现在这里？为什么会随着旸帝一起来赴宴？但我一旦面对着他，就不知如何对他解释我的出走。  
而他，此刻应该也正在气头上，不想理会我的吧。  
我垂下头，心里阵阵难过，之前乍见他时的复杂心酸又漫上来。  
过了不知多久，他终于还是转身，他的声音阔别了那样久，好似穿过梦境般传来，问出的话却是出乎我的意料：“熙和，你说说，这半载以来，我都教了你些什么？”  
我闻声猛然抬头，却不见我预想的气恼，他的眼中…只有失望，刹那间我心痛的无以复加。  
“太傅…对不起…我真的不是有意要给你惹事让你担心…我…我只是…”  
我越说越语无伦次，心下彷徨更甚当日离开，我只是不想牵连到你啊，我留下就会是你的负担…这话在我心里兜兜转转，却不知为何，怎么也说不出口，眼中有水雾凝结成滴，大颗大颗地下落，滴在我的握紧的双手上。  
他似有似无地叹了口气，轻轻拉过我一只手，想要将其展开。  
“不行，毒/药还在！”我心中警醒，刚被展开的手又下意识地紧紧攥成一团。  
他的动作停住了，我也僵在了那里。  
“松开”，这不含温度的话从他口中吐出，瞬间我就后悔了，这是他头一次用这样的语气对我说话，我心里有些害怕又有些难过，依言缓缓松开了手。  
被他发现毒/药，他会生气的吧，他会狠狠地责骂我么？  
我紧张地闭起了眼，却是半晌没了声音。  
正不知发生了什么，却听他语气平静道“你这手上的伤，怎么来的。”  
我霍然睁开了眼，他一直想看的，是这个？  
我脸上突然飞红，心里的害怕难过一扫而空，塞满了对他的歉疚。  
是我妄自揣度他了，一个激灵闪过，我…是否一直都这样对他…揣测他的想法，自顾自地行动，全然没有想过去问他的想法打算…  
我原来竟是这样的不懂事么？难道他失望是因为这个？  
  
我抬眼看他，他也静静地看着我，我心中愧疚难抑，思索片刻后，我冲他缓缓跪下，伏下身轻声道：“熙和知错了，还请太傅息怒。”  
他淡淡的声音一如往常：“你何错之有？”  
我哽咽道：“熙和不该枉顾太傅一片苦心，自作主张行事，平白惹太傅担忧。”  
“还有呢”  
“还有...？”我有些怔楞，我还做错了什么么？  
“你啊…”半是无奈半是叹息，他伸手将我扶起，我怔怔地看着他。  
“你的信我看了，什么叫‘师徒之情不过半载尔尔，愿太傅忘却前尘恩怨，安飨太平’，我居然教出个这么没心没肺的东西。”  
我羞愧地别过脸，却听他清晰的声音再度传来：“我是气，气你不珍惜你母亲的牺牲，气你不顾念这么多人为保下你所做的努力，这样自轻自己的性命；我也是真失望，教了你那么多，却没想竟教会了你凡事都自作主张，自以为是。”  
这字字句句都鞭挞在我心上，我咬住嘴唇，泪眼模糊，深深垂首。  
静默了一瞬，他再度轻轻开口叹道：“然而，最令我寒心莫过于，这么些时日以来，历经多少丧乱，而你，其实从未真的信任过身边的人。”  
  
我心中惊骇，猛地攥住他的广袖，泪眼直看进他眼中，想要出声解释，却发现到头来自己竟是无话可说。  
是啊，我如果完全信任他，信任他的能力，应该会好好待在太尉府，相信他能保护好我。  
他曾对我说过闵王和旸帝他不会放过，我当时听到时，想陪他走下去，过后思量的结果，却是选择独自一人去完成我的复仇，而他呢？这个在我心中本该可以依赖，本该携手同行的人，最终又被我抛在了何处？  
我攥紧他的袖子，闭了眼，任凭泪痕蔓延，终于直面上自己的恐惧，自父皇与母亲过世后，我确是封闭了自己，因为害怕再被抛下，再度成为孤单一人，就索性不再让任何人接近我的心，而他是离我的心最近的人，最终却是被我自己生生地推开，放弃。  
却不想，这么做，在我伤了自己的同时，也伤了真心爱护自己的人。  
“对不起…对不起…”不知道能说什么，说什么都是那样的无力，我半伏在他怀中，哭的上气不接下气。  
他终于伸手揽过我，轻拍着我的后背，过了会他缓缓道：“能说话的时间不多了，这次你要听话，现在从这儿直接去西北角门离开，那里已无人看守，门外有接应你的人，待会殿上会生变，我得尽快回去，把今日之事做一个了结，过了今夜，闵王府将不复存在。”  
我听出了他话中的冷意，惊诧的抬头看他，他看向我，目光中有我熟悉的暖意也有我所不熟悉的机锋。  
我卸下心里重重负担，压回所有对他出现在闵王府的疑惑，来日方长，待以后我再一一问他，我看进他眼中一字一句道：“熙和在府里等太傅回来，太傅当心。”  
听至此，他终于露出了一丝笑意，可笑还未至眼底，我看到他眼中神色忽的一变，随即他迅疾转身对向花园的入口，不动声色地将我挡在身后，沉沉开口“出来”。


	21. 回巢

有人？！  
震惊之下，我随着他一同朝花园入口处看去，长久的静默后，终于传来了细微的窸窣声，随着声音渐渐清晰，一个身影低着头缓缓挪出花园的石门，在看到那身影的刹那，我睁大了眼。  
“南烛？！”“阿月...”我俩的声音一同响起，我不由自主地从王昀身后走出。  
“你...”刚想开口问她为何会在此处，突然与她的约定在脑中闪现。  
“哎呀！”，我懊恼的敲了下自己的脑袋，“对不起南烛，我忘了和你说...”。  
我解释着想上前去她身边，却被王昀轻轻拦住，我这才注意到她已抬头看着我，而那眼神里，充斥着不可置信和难过。  
我心中咯噔一下，刚才我和王昀的对话...她都听到了？那她...知道我对她撒了谎？  
我踟蹰着，不知该对她说些什么。  
  
“我不是有意偷听你们谈话的...你既无事…那我便走了...”她低低说完，转身便要离开。  
还未等王昀开口，我急道“南烛等等！”，看到她顿住了脚步，我快步走到王昀身前深深福下。  
“熙和在外月余，若无南烛相助扶持，万万撑不到今日，熙和唯此一愿，请求让南烛与我一同回府，还望太傅首肯。”  
王昀静静看着我，而后目光转向她：“也好，你可愿随她回府？”  
我直起身，紧张地转头看向南烛。  
“大人和阿…公主的好意南烛心领了，今晚南烛什么都未曾听到，也未曾看到，离席太久，南烛得回去了。”随后她再未停留，垂首快步离开。  
“南烛...”我看着她远去，抬步想追，却被王昀轻轻按住，平稳的声音传至耳畔“你先回府，她的事，我会给你答复。”  
我虽有些沮丧，却还是默默点头，肩上的压力缓缓撤去。  
最后回首看他一眼，四目相接，他的平静抚平了我最后的不安，我不再逗留，低头沿着去西北方向的小路离开，我知道，这一次，身后有人在目送我离去。  
  
一路上并未碰到什么阻碍，沿途的人并不多，我行走如常，并未引人怀疑，但在途中时，我发现沿着院墙竟堆放着许多柴鑫，这在平常并未曾得见的情景，让我略有些疑惑。  
然而却也顾不了这许多，驽钝如我也明白，如今我早些离开闵王府这是非之地，才能让他无后顾之忧地行动自如，我足下渐渐加快，不多时终于看到了朱红色的西北角门，果然如王昀所说，角门处四下无人，我溜到门边，微垫起脚取下栏板，忐忑而激动地打开了门。  
开门的一霎，围绕着一驾马车的四个身着便服骑在马上的人齐刷刷地看过来，我谨慎地一一看过去，发现或多或少都有些面熟，是王昀常带在身边的亲卫，悬着的一颗心终于放下。  
四人下马单膝着地，领头的人沉声道：“奉老爷命在此等候女郎，还请女郎速速上车”。  
我冲他点头，扶着他的手臂登上了车，刚打算掀开帘子，车帘就被人从里侧掀开，一张令我牵痛无比的憔悴面容就这样出现在了我眼前。  
我看到那人直直看着我的红肿双眼，努力想忍住即将夺眶的泪，我使劲扯动着嘴角，露出一个难看至极的笑，“姑姑…我回来了。”  
话音未落，我就被她抱在了怀里，有水珠纷纷滴落在我的脸上身上，分不清是我的，还是她的。  
马车缓缓地开始行驶，马蹄声一下下像是踏在我的心上，“姑姑…我们要回家了是么？”  
她搂紧了我，哽咽着用力点头，我终于紧紧地回抱住她，听后来清平跟我说，那一路上我像是得了魔怔，抱着她一会哭一会笑。  
  
回到太尉府已是戌时了，府中白管家见我回来也是激动地忙里忙外，听清平说，他和当日护送我出府的人都因为我的逃跑而受了罚，我心中过意不去，郑重地对白管家道了歉，托他替我向被我连累受罚的人致歉。  
他却连连摆手，说我这般在意便是折煞他们了，只不停念叨，回来就好，回来就好。  
我心下感动又愧疚，白管家怕我奔波劳累，将我送回我日前所住的阁中后很快便退下了，只在外间留下了几名服侍的人。  
清平为我推开房门，一别月余，看到熟悉的一切时真有恍如隔世之感，坐在榻边，清平已为我端来了温水和帕子。  
她牵过我的手，却突然止住动作，将我的手小心地翻转过来，我来不及缩回手，就被她发现了手心里一直未愈的龟裂伤口，我正想着如何才能蒙混过关，谁料她只红着眼看了我一眼，微微叹了口气便起身去取药了。  
好在我之前的伤药还余下些，她很快便折回来，轻轻为我拭净了伤口，又为我敷上均匀的药粉用干净的白布缠绕包扎好。  
我看着她红肿着的双眼，和她熟练而小心翼翼的动作，心中一阵揪紧，在她再度转身去取药的时候，我终于忍不住轻轻碰了碰她，小心地撒娇卖乖：“姑姑，那个，对不起，以前都是熙和不懂事，姑姑别生我的气了，今后，熙和一定听你和太傅的话，再也不自作主张了，好不好？”  
她背对着我，并未出声，半晌抬手拭了拭眼角，赌气般地恨声道：“奴婢管不了公主，再有下次，公主要是出了事，奴婢就亲自去向夫人请罪！”  
我忙从身后搂住她的腰，嘴里念念叨叨：“不会不会，熙和这次一个人在外面就吃够苦头了，怎么还会有下次呢？”  
末了，见她仍是生我的气，我又晃晃她，厚着脸皮问道：“姑姑你说嘛，是不是？”  
清平终于松动了些许，小心地避开我的手，转身过来，眼中三分气恼七分无奈“你啊…”  
突然她像是想起了什么，轻轻拉过我的手，问道：“怎么想起染指甲了？还有你这指甲里是什么？”  
此刻注定我已经不可能刺杀闵王了，对着清平，我便把自己这些日子在闵王府的经历和想下毒刺杀闵王的计划挑了些容易的轻描淡写地讲给了清平，她听着听着，眉间越来越紧皱，直到听到王昀来拦下了我，才见她神色稍微松快了些。  
她听我说完，皱着眉将我的指尖浸入水中，看着我指尖的粉末一点点析出后，她终于开口：“公主，你把所有事想得都太简单了，即便你侥幸上了殿，你又有多大把握能为那人侍宴？再者，你不是不知你父皇之死，很有可能与他下毒有关，论使毒，你这粗浅的手段怎可能瞒得过他？更何况，他那样的人，最是惜命，试菜那关你便过不去。再退一万步说，即便你侥幸过去了，下毒用量几何？毒发时间？有无解药？你都不知，这样的莽撞，不过白白送命罢了。”  
见我沮丧的低下头，她又拿过帕子替我仔细地将指尖残余的粉末抹去，末了轻轻叹道：“还有太尉那边，你这一走打乱了他之前的所有计划，得知你居然在闵王府，又怕你沉不住气被抓，他这些时日想尽了办法。”  
我先是懊丧，接着却还是忍不住担心，“姑姑，太傅他今晚在闵王府，不会有事吧？”  
“对了，他让我离开时还对我说，明日，闵王府就将不存，姑姑，你可知道他要做什么？”  
清平缓缓抬手，将我散乱着的鬓发轻轻顺至耳后，“你相信你的太傅么？”  
“当然信！”  
“那太尉既然这么说，自然有他的道理，你只消听他的话，在府中好好呆着，切莫让他再为你伤神劳心。”  
我点点头，正在此时，忽听外间一阵喧嚣，我和清平对视一瞬，一同走了出去，刚跨出门就看到远处一片火光，近天之际都被燃亮，赤红的映照下黑烟滚滚，更平添一丝不详。  
白管家留下的侍女们也震惊地看着那处，我心中隐隐预感到了什么，紧张地询问其中较年长的一人，那方向可是城东青溪？侍女点头称是，我抬头看着那冲天的火光，脸色煞白。  



	22. 知晓

清平见状，知道我如今是再也坐不住了，思索片刻，便领着我一道快步去往前厅寻白管家，想看他是否知道些情况。  
还未至，便见白管家引着一个人正迎面匆匆而来，“白管家”话刚出口，他身后那人便循声看过来，那是？  
“外祖父！”我小跑着迎了上去，清平也紧随着我向他行礼，外祖父快步行至我身前，一把托住我的手肘，拉我起身，上上下下的打量，见我无事，他似微舒口气，随即却又拧紧了眉。  
“熙和，你…唉…”我知晓外祖父所要说的，见他开口，心下却仍不免有些惶然。  
白管家在一旁适时地出声：“司徒大人，公子吩咐，公主一回府就赶紧请您来与之相见，现下公主平安归来，也算是虚惊一场。”  
见外祖父神色稍霁，他又恭敬道“还有一事公子让老奴见机禀报与您，公子走时留下了话，说如若城东有变，说明他的计划顺利，您可带人前去相助，此举于谢家有益；如若城东今夜风平浪静，他则让您将公主带走，并且无论发生什么，只要涉及于他，都要推说不知。如今的情况，想必您来时也看到了，老奴斗胆请问您，如今是否要带人前去闵王府？”  
外祖父沉吟了一瞬，看向白管家“如今府上有多少人可用？”，“百人左右皆无碍”。  
外祖父颔首，“那就百人，即刻出发”，又看向我“熙和，你好生待在府中，等我同你太傅回来。”  
火光就说明无事是么，我稍稍定了神，垂首称是，又同白管家和清平一起送走了外祖父一行，转身的一瞬，我叫住了他。  
  
“熙和能请您借一步说话么？”白管家在王家已历经了两代，为人忠厚，行事极有分寸，王昀受他看顾长大，对他信任殊深，有些事，王昀不会告诉我，清平也未必知情，问他应是最明智的选择。  
他随我慢慢步入回去的小道，“公主想问什么？老奴必定知无不言。”  
想问的实在太多，我想了想才开口：“太傅他…为何会同旸帝一道出现在闵王府？”  
白管家微叹了口气：“此事说来话长，公子得知您失踪后，先下令封锁了消息，后快马加鞭从彭城赶回，他看了您留给他的信，在遍寻您无果之后，终于改变了主意，将您失踪一事上报给了朝廷，其实经这举措，老奴能看出，公子他，是懂得您出走的苦心的。”  
我鼻中微微泛酸，白管家语带保留，我却明白了他的所指，之前将我失踪之事隐瞒，是想在事情闹大前尽快找到我，但后来他看了我的信，知道了一直以来我的担心，便依从了我的心意，将我失踪的消息散布出去，所有人都知道我不在他手中了，不再是能威胁到帝位的底牌，这样一来，旸帝便也不会再那样针对他。  
  
白管家又道：“即便公子前前后后为找您奔波了多日，所有人都料想他将建康城都翻过来了还是都找不到您，您该是不在建康城中了，让朝廷知道也无妨，但公子他一直迟迟不愿公布您失踪一事，因为一旦公布，而您被旸帝或者闵王的人先找到的话，后果不堪设想，那些时日他白日里要处理公事还要寻您，夜里书房的灯还是整宿整宿的亮着，却都无人敢去劝他。”  
我红着眼眶垂下头，心里百味杂陈，我只顾自己一走了之，以为这样便是对他们的最好，却不想给身边的人带来了多大的伤害。  
“您记得之前被处死的谭厉么？”见我垂下眼点头，他再度开口：“顺着他交代的线索，公子和谢大人曾查出了一件事，一件能扳倒闵王的事。”  
我抬眼看着他，屏息听着。  
“闵王有不臣之心已久，但眼见旸帝登基日久，根基渐稳，他从旸帝处愈发难以下手，心急之下，走了一记险棋，将刚有孕不久的姬妾送入了宫中，想借此子得宠祸乱血统。如不是那日谭厉口不择言，他的阴谋已几近成功。”  
我顿住脚步，满眼震惊，他看我如此，也停了下来：“这些事，公主若不想听，老奴便不再说了。”  
我摇摇头“不，请继续吧”，话音未落，我又迈出了脚步。  
他看我坚持，跟在我身后，缓缓开口：“此事证明起来并不难，难就难在如何令旸帝知晓此事并确信此事是闵王包藏祸心之举，公子和谢大人原打算不急于一时，从长计议，但当公子知晓您在闵王府后，他担心您在闵王府的安危，觉得不能再等。在稍作布置后，他瞒着司徒大人，带着谭厉的第二份供词独自面见了旸帝，并以军权为饵引旸帝答应携胡夫人以归宁为名去往闵王府陪他演一场戏。此事对旸帝并无损害，如谭厉所言属实，则旸帝此行得以锄奸；如谭厉所言非真，公子他便奉上军权去太尉衔任凭处置，权当遂了旸帝的心愿。”  
我听至此，再也举不动步，只觉得浑身都在战栗，“所以…因为我的莽撞害得他赌上一切来换以身涉险去闵王府扳倒闵王的机会？”  
白管家看着我，似是不忍：“公主…您莫要太自责，公子做事必是有六分把握的，他知道闵王心中有鬼，就早早地放出了不利于闵王的风声，故意让他早做准备；今夜又请旸帝陪着他来演这出戏，将旸帝和自己送至闵王跟前，您可能还太小，看不明白，他这是要逼反闵王啊。”  
最后这句话如同霹雳，脑中霍然雪亮，我明白了，我全都明白了，为何他留下话说城东乱则为好事，城东平静才是祸患。  
他一定是布置好了人手，就等着闵王反叛！  
他还做了两手准备，顺利的话就请外祖父出面，平乱后势必会抬高谢府在旸帝心中的地位，失败的话就让外祖父带我离开，日后王家遭难也不会牵连到谢府。  
他为谢家和我思虑至此，而我…我都做了些什么？那样寒他的心置他于险境…  
  
我将脸深深埋在手心，此刻我所有的祈盼都只是求他能平安归来，清平和白管家一左一右的唤我，不行，不要再令他们担心了。  
再次吐出一口浊气，压下心中的复杂心绪，我终于能抬起头冲着他们微笑，“我没事的，白管家，谢谢您告诉我这些，熙和明白您的良苦用心，今后，不会再这么不懂事了。”  
看见他欣慰的点头，我转向清平“姑姑，我们回去吧，今夜不论多晚，我都想等太傅回来。”清平和白管家对视了一瞬，冲他点了点头后，扶着我转身离去，“好，奴婢陪你一起等”。  
此刻，远处的火舌已渐渐失却了那恣意的姿态，火势似乎也慢慢的得到了控制，扬起的黑尘纷纷扬扬飘起又落下，似是最后的狂欢与挣扎。


	23. 君归

子时已过，房中的滴漏滴答着，似是无止无尽，而这夜对我而言也是前所未有的漫长，我迫使自己坐在案前，缠绕着白布的手笨拙地提笔，都道是练字静心，我脑中木然，落笔成字，回过神来，我看着纸上的字半晌未动，一滴墨缓缓由笔端径自坠在字间，悠悠晕开，模糊了一片。  
清平原本在一旁为我磨墨，见状轻轻抽去了这张纸，又为我换上了一张新的，已经开了头，又怎能不继续下去，缓慢地，我又落下笔，案旁地面上渐渐地被一张张纸铺满，黑白交错中我所有的心绪只凝于一字——“等”。  
  
在清平为我拿来的第三叠麻纸也被我写的寥寥无几后，门外忽然传来了匆匆脚步声，伴着不同寻常的高声呼喊房门被来人推开，“公主！公主！白管家让我来报，老爷，他回来了！”  
我握笔的手一颤，随即不自觉的松开，“姑姑...”我看向清平，眼中骤然模糊，来不及考虑更多，疾步就往外走，清平忙跟在我身后。  
  
我的步伐越来越快，到后来几乎是跑着穿过了回廊，在冲入前厅的那瞬，只一眼我便认出了立于众人身前那熟悉的挺拔背影，仍旧是白衣胜雪，不染纤尘。  
“太傅！”脱口而出的呼唤伴着我的欣喜和泪水在他倏尔转身的一刹都凝结成冰。  
“熙和”他冲我缓缓展颜，见我惊骇地止步，又无谓地笑笑，随即朝我走来。  
我看着他，看着他一步步稳稳而来，我的目光被他前襟上的刺眼的红所灼伤，他的胸前有大片还未完全凝结的血迹，随着他的行动，那红似乎一分分地变得更加鲜艳。  
“太傅...”我颤声唤他，直愣愣地向他走去，终于，我与他只有一步之遥，他微低头看着我，神色舒缓而柔和，似是丝毫未被胸前的伤所牵动，我颤抖着握上他的手臂，触目所及都是令我心惊胆战的红。  
“太傅...太傅...医官呢？医官来了没有？”  
他任由我握住他，微俯下身看进我的泪眼，柔声开口“没事的，熙和别怕，太医已经在路上了。”  
我紧紧握着他，好似一松手他就会消失不见，泪水随着我无意识的点头簌簌下落，王昀却轻轻地笑了，我怔怔地看着他。  
“傻孩子，难怪都说女孩儿是水做的，这样的爱哭。”  
他抬手轻轻抹去我的泪水，又摸了摸我的头，“你看，我把谁给你带回来了。”  
我红着眼顺着他的指引看去，那是？我不敢置信地抬起袖子擦了把脸，再抬头，真的是她！  
我回头看向王昀，他看着我，眼带笑意，“去吧”。  
我看着他终于稍稍破涕为笑，回过身快步朝着那人走了几步，但越走却越没了底气。  
她...会不会还在生我的气？  
踟蹰着走到她身前，我迟疑着，低低开口“南烛...”  
“阿月，你什么也别说了，我知道你的苦衷...我...不生你气了。”  
“真的？”我的眼睛亮了起来，紧张地盯着她，还是想要再确认一次。  
“当然是真的，我才不会骗你，不过我有个要求，以后阿月你有事要么就不要让我知道，要么就不要再对我说谎，你能答应么？”  
“嗯，我答应你！”想都未想，我用力地点头下去。  
南烛冲我笑了，我心中如释重负，这场在患难中建立起来的友谊，是我无论如何都不想失去的，是王昀跟她说了些什么吧，还好有他在，我满心感激地想回头去寻那个身影，身边的人却都在一瞬间惊呼出声。  
“老爷！！”，我仓皇回首看去，却发现那一直在我心中都是稳如青山的身形在那一刹那居然微微地晃动了一下，随即又迅速恢复如常。  
他从来不会放任自己在人前流露出疲态，到底是怎样的伤才会令他力虚至此？  
我再也不敢想下去，快步跑向他，下意识地轻轻搀住他的臂膀，“太傅，我们快回去吧，熙和陪您等太医来。”  
他神色依旧，并未将我推开，却是将被我托住的手臂挪开虚虚揽在我身侧。  
“好，我们回去”，他低低开口，带着我一同朝着水榭走去，他的脚步和脉搏都沉稳得一如往常，好似刚才的一瞬都是我们的错觉。  
  
这是我第一次踏入他的起居之所，却丝毫没有心情左顾右盼，进了水榭，他平静地坐下，只留下白管家等几人，就让旁人悉数退下，随后他目光转向我，多了一丝暖意：“熙和，你也去吧，折腾了大半宿也该是累了，我也回来了，你安心歇息去吧。”  
我站在一旁，死死盯着那片鲜红，固执的摇头，执意不愿离开。  
他看我如此，也并未坚持，后来想起这一幕，我暗暗责怪自己的任性，其实那时的他，怕不是不想坚持，而是已没有余力再与我说话哄我离开了吧。  
好在很快太医便来了，他起身和太医去了里间，白管家也跟了进去，过了不多时，白管家出来唤了两名侍女端着温水和干净的锦帕进了里间，我也受过伤，知道此刻太医应该正要他清洗伤口。  
我站在帘外，忐忑地等待着，好像过了很久，那两名侍女终于端着水出来了，我虽在心中已有了准备，但当看到那盆中的液体时，还是倒抽了一口凉气捂住了嘴，我扶住书案的边缘深深喘息，努力压回自己心中的恐惧。  
又有一拨侍女进去了，不多时，再端着水离开，我迫使自己直起身，看着她们安静的穿梭与水榭内外。  
终于在第三拨侍女离开时，盆中的液体只泛着淡淡的红了，我长长的舒了口气，继续安静而焦急地等待着。  
不知过了多久，白管家从里间拿着药方匆匆掀帘而出，见我还在帘外，稍稍冲我点头示意后便唤了人来命其按方去抓药，稍后，白管家又转头回去里间，抬手掀帘的一刹，他突然顿住脚步，转身朝我走近两步，躬身低声道：“如今外界无人知晓公主您的下落，如今您身着的衣物未换，太医应察觉不到，但小心起见，还请您暂且回避一时，公子的伤口已清理包扎，刚服了太医带来的药，大体无事，现已睡下了，公主无须太过担忧。”  
我了然点头，白管家的担心不无道理，再看了一眼帘内的烛光，我转身轻轻朝门外走去。  
  
白管家见我依言离开，转身回了里间，却不料我只是离开了水榭主阁的正门，却并未顺着阶梯离开回往我的住处。  
我躬身躲在主阁四方的拐角处，通往主阁只有一条阶梯，下首有着人看守，但因着王昀素来不喜过多人服侍，方阁四角却并未设置人手。  
我躲在雕栏的阴影中，偷偷观察着门口的动静，心里暗暗向白管家道不是，我不会让太医发现我，但是我也真的想再看看王昀，就一眼也好，确认他好好的我便可以放心了。  
等着等着，我的腿越来越酸麻，我咬牙忍耐着，终于在我几乎以为我的腿脚已经失去知觉时，门开了，白管家边询问着太医，边引着他离开。  
见他们在谈话间慢慢地走远，我缓缓站起，麻木的腿脚让我花了好大的劲儿才一瘸一拐地挪到门边儿，轻轻地，我将门打开了一条缝，偷偷地溜了进去。  
  
轻手轻脚地穿过外间，我小心地撩开帘子的一角，闪身走了进去，我人小，本来脚步也轻，此时刻意放轻了动作，更是几乎无声。  
里间烛火大都已经熄灭，只留下床榻前桌上的一点，素白的幔帐垂在榻前的浅廊上，遮挡了我的视线。  
要不要掀开幔帐看看他？我踌躇了一瞬，心一横，来都来了，我就看一眼，看一眼就离开。这样想着，我缓缓靠近了他的床榻。  
  
我轻轻地伸手向帐幔中间的缝隙处，他睡着了对吧？我怕惊着他，极缓慢极缓慢地轻轻拨开了幔帐，那一点烛火就那样透过我所拨开的空隙，轻柔地照亮了榻中景象。  
他身着中衣，静静地躺在榻上，这样小的空间里，我才听到了他规律而轻浅的气息。  
明知他看不到我，我却仍觉得有些窘迫，踟蹰了一会，才敢朝他看去。  
我从未有如此充裕而从容的情境去观察他，王家男子常以容观姿貌闻名，在他身上，也妥帖地体现了这点。  
我静静地看着他，如此近的距离，这样的灯下，我才得以发现他眼下的青影深深，目光缓缓滑过他的眉眼落在他的唇上，他的唇色苍白的已近乎于他的肤色，此次持续地失血定是伤到了元气，之前他忙于战事，之后又因我的出走而奔波，直到今夜涉险受伤，终于力竭，我闭了眼努力压下心中的酸涩，半晌才又看回向他。  
一直以来，出现在我身旁的他都是动静自如的，沉稳的，令人安心的，却从未像如今这般的安宁，虚弱，不知为何，平日里的他总能让人想去跟随，去相信，而这样的他，却只让人觉得怜惜想要去照顾。  
不知不觉地，我缓缓伸手轻轻地抚上他的侧脸，却在触到他的一刹那惊醒过来骤然缩回手。  
看着他依旧平静的睡颜，我抱着自己的手，心下惶然，为何不自觉地便想要触碰他？  
再也不敢过多的停留，我有些慌张地放下帐幔，转头轻轻朝外走去，却不知帐幔将合未合的那一瞬，榻上的人缓缓睁眼，静静地看着我仓皇而去。  



	24. 须臾

自王昀受伤回府不知不觉已有三日，因着那日自己的鲁莽，我心下不安，除了每日去请安探望他时与他稍话片刻，其余时间都不敢过多的叨扰他，在自己阁中看书。而他亦是深居简出，府中汤药不停，问人却都不知他伤势的具体情况。  
按捺了两日，这天在向他请安后，我终于抬头看向他仍显苍白的面容，忍不住开口：“太傅，太医有说您的伤何时能痊愈么？”  
心下不知为何有些紧张，我又道：“前些日子，熙和辜负太傅苦心，荒疏了课业，近日不敢再松懈，希望太傅快些好起来，好考察熙和近日所学。”  
他的目光落在我身上，却是一时未有言语。我心中越发忐忑，心下暗暗纠结着是否要向他请辞时，他终于迟迟开口，却不是对我，而是唤了人来在他的书案旁添置了一张小案。  
我看着这一切还未回神，他转向我，平静开口：“我无事，前些时日变故太多，耽搁了你的学业，我身为你的太傅，确有失职之处，平日里你若无要事，可上水榭来看书，有什么问题，但问无妨。”  
感到脸上有着微微热意，我垂下头，冲他低声道谢，很久之后我才意识到，其实我的那点小心思，原来在他面前是那样的明显，只是他还是再次怜我雏鸟之心，遂了我的心愿，让我能陪伴在他身边。  
而此时的我，怀抱着心愿得偿的窃喜，满心欢喜的在离他不远处坐下，想着不可再叫他失望费神，打起了十二分精神沉入书中，他见我这样认真似也微微欣慰，静静看我片刻，不多时，他移开目光，提笔开始处理公事。  
平静的上午被白管家的到来所打破，他匆匆来报，说宫里派了内侍来宣旨，王昀并未有前去的打算，白管家领命带人前去领了旨，随即很快折回带来了消息。  
王昀并不避我，容我在一旁安静地听着。  
白管家向他深深一躬，起身缓缓道：“公子，旸帝已昭告天下，诏书上说，闵王趁他携胡夫人与太尉造访府中时，突然发难，妄图挟持天子诛杀太尉，意图谋反。后见阴谋败露，又不惜火围闵王府，想以此阻碍禁军，困住天子，拖延援兵赶来护驾救援的时间。不想太尉思虑周全早有准备，谢家也带人来助，火势终被扑灭，禁军抓住了想从密道中逃出的闵王，可身怀六甲的胡夫人于此次祸乱中不幸身故。陛下悲痛万分，将以副后之礼将胡夫人下葬，而闵王及阖府数百人皆已压入大理寺等候降罪。”  
一直沉沉压在我心头的事终于有了结果，却又有些疑惑，胡夫人死了，而御座上那人知晓真相后还厚葬了身怀闵王血脉的闵王府细作？  
思索了一阵后后，我很快就明白了过来，心中突然泛起一阵寒意。  
摆了摆头，我继续仔细地听下去，“诏书上说，公子您平叛负伤，居功甚伟，加封护国公，食邑三千户，赐绢九千匹，赐剑履上殿，入朝不趋，赞拜不名。司徒谢岚，护驾有功，加封食邑五百户，其子右将军谢煜同领广陵相。”  
白管家说完，上前一步，将圣旨呈放在了王昀的案上，随即在一旁静候，等待王昀的回应。  
这诏命一下，我可以想见，经此一事的王谢二家如今在朝中是怎样的炙手可热。  
出人意料地，房中陷入了静默，我奇怪的看向王昀，太傅怎么不说话？  
只是一眼，我心中一紧，案前的他笔下不停，端坐如斯，眸光沉沉，竟是丝毫喜色也无。  
“太傅…”这气氛令我有些不安，他缓缓停下笔，“知道了，你先去吧”。  
见白管家离开，我也顾不得许多，心中的疑惑脱口而出：“太傅，怎么了？”  
他搁下笔，再看过来时方才的凛冽已不见，却也不答我的疑问，“熙和，这诏命，你怎么看？”  
太傅这是在考我？我理了理思路，思索着开口：“如今闵王谋反之罪已是板上钉钉，处刑应该也只是时间问题，而太尉和外祖父此次护驾有功，王谢二族在朝中应是会一时风头无两吧。”  
“恩，还有么？”  
我得到了鼓励，愈发兴致勃勃，“还有就是我的失踪应该会让旸帝放松一些警惕，我想，太傅和外祖父的处境应该也会轻松一些。”  
王昀轻轻笑了笑，不置可否。  
  
后来我听清平说，王昀推脱了一切殊遇，上书称病修养在府。  
不出众人所料，闵王被处决，株连了三族，府中男子十四岁以上者全部处死，十四以下的尽数流放，而女子则通通没为官奴。  
王昀在接下来的数月都并未上朝，我日日在他身边，看着他伏案的时候却并未有减少。有时是公文，有时外地发来的信件，还有勾画详尽的地图。但不论如何，日子好像又恢复了平静。  
看着近日来他喝的药似乎也越来越少，我每日前去，见他的脸色渐好，心下也跟着松快起来。  
我往往上午去水榭看书练字，有他在身旁指点，不论做什么我都十分专注安心。而过午我若无事便去寻南烛，我们一起闲话玩耍，仿佛普通闺阁小姐般无忧无虑。  
是日，我在临帖，王昀在一旁静静地看，我突然想起南烛与我所说，如今她已跟从了府中医官，学习医理，而医官也对她照拂良多。  
想来也是他的意思吧，我不禁弯了眉眼仰头看他：“太傅，南烛那边我去见她了，她很好，医官对她也很好。”  
王昀看着我，澄明的眼中有温和笑意，“她可有跟你说她的身世？”  
“当然有啊，她说她是丹阳人，父亲是郎中，父亲去世后，家道中落，这才流落到了建康。”我记得清楚，一口气说完，却见他笑意更深。  
“我派人去查过她的身世，其父其实并非是普通郎中，而是曾有东海徐氏之称的名医徐良泽。”  
见我瞪大了眼，他又道：“你们既是有缘，她也以赤诚之心待你，我问过她是否愿意继续在府中研习医理，她选择了留下。”  
我心中温暖，经历了这么许多，我终于开始理解了他的用心。南烛留下既是我的心愿，亦是他在替我回报那些时日她对我的照拂，更深地，出于我对王昀的了解，惜才的他也希望南烛能学有所成，不使名医一脉传承断绝。  
想着想着，我放下书具，朝他微微福身一礼，“熙和替南烛谢过太傅，太傅放心，南烛与我都会努力不让太傅失望的。”  
微低着头，感受到轻微的力道触碰手臂将我扶起，我刚想抬眼，就听到温和的声音传至耳畔“我知道。”  
心里好像开出了花，无念又娇憨地笑着唤他，我扑进那个熟悉的怀中。  
他似是怔愣了一瞬，过了一会，才抬手将我轻轻环住。  
我抬头望进他眼中，晨光照亮了他的温柔神色。时间永远停留在这里有多好，我幸福着却又微微叹息着。  
多年后的我再回想起这个清晨，不由感慨，年少的人儿总是贪恋着永久，却不知人人都会被命运推动着远走，而每个想抓住的瞬间，都会是毕生都无法回溯的须臾。  
  



	25. 纵容

流年匆匆，白驹过隙，而我只希望这样的岁月静好的日子，能慢些，再慢些。  
这日清平一如往常地为我梳妆后，又替我在鬓角簪上了一朵木槿，我后知后觉地看着她笑道：“姑姑，园中的木槿又都开了么？”   
清平笑着为我整了整帔巾，揶揄道：“是啊，公主你成天泡在书斋里，都快变成小书蠹了。”整好了衣裙，她又摸了摸我的侧脸，“时间过得真快，一晃眼咱们来太尉府也有三年了。”  
我这才意识到，受伤入太尉府，已是三年前的事了。记得那时身体不便，但满园盛放的木槿曾令我目不暇接，还是太傅……我忽然有些羞怯，挪开了眼，目光一转却看到了铜镜中的自己，不施粉黛，穿着一身月白色的裙裳，虽身量仍是不足，却隐隐也有了少女的仪态。  
王昀已上朝去了，这两年边境时常有鲜卑军队带来的骚乱，他虽一直称病不再领兵，却不曾放松对时局的关照，时常去到外祖父处与之商议，舅舅那边的书信也是每月按时而至，未有断绝。  
而旸帝如今虽愈发不事朝政，却也不忘擢升了宗室子弟中的几个郡王，分持了骠骑将军和仆射等职。  
对于鲜卑的边境之扰，朝廷曾几次派兵北上，但都未有什么进展，鲜卑军队每每劫掠一番就扬长而去，百姓不胜其扰，纷纷往南迁移，大量农民失去了土地成为流民，且天时不利，去年岁收不足，眼下又正是青黄不接之时，最近听闻建康城外也有流民饿死。  
想到这我又轻轻叹了口气，我能做些什么么？  
清平看我情绪突然低落，关切问道：“公主，你怎么了？”  
我想了想问她：“姑姑，咱们府中可还有余粮？”  
“怎么突然想起问这个？”清平有些不解，“这事你需去问白管家了，毕竟这还是在太尉府上。”  
我点点头不再言语，这件事还是等太傅回来和他一起商量决定的好。  
  
房中刻漏显示已近午时，我手不释卷，心中却想着今日他似乎比平日里稍迟了些。  
因王昀允准我可随意出入他的水榭，所以我平日里往往就在他的水榭外室的书斋中做功课等他回来，有事时也会在书斋处等候。这仿佛是我与他的默契，若无其他要事，他回府之后也会第一时来此处寻我。  
想到这里，不知不觉，我眉眼间也带上了笑意。  
好在没过多时，就听到门外传来了熟悉的脚步声，我放下书卷，三两步奔到门前，还未等我伸出手，门被拉开，室外和煦的光映着一个挺拔的身形落入了我眼中。  
“太傅，你回来啦”，没留意语中的点点嗔意，我迎了上去，不自觉地攀住了他的一侧袍袖。  
他无奈地轻笑，轻挥另一侧的广袖，随行的侍者见状都退了下去。  
“熙和有事么？”他看出了我的急切，由我仍握着他的袖口，带着我向书案走去。  
“太傅，熙和近日听闻大邺流民激增，又因去岁收成不佳，连建康城外也有流民饿死，这情况属实么？”我想还是先证实流言的真伪为好。  
闻言他侧头看向我，“熙和也知道此事了，的确如此，只是情况应是比你所听闻的还要严重。”  
我心中一急，攥住了他的袍袖止步，他停下脚步，转身面对于我。  
“太傅，熙和今日读到前朝之史，前朝惠帝在位时也逢天灾，臣工上书民间灾情，惠帝却不知民生疾苦，竟说出‘何不食肉糜’之语，在熙和看来，后来的饿殍遍野虽是天灾，更是君王背德，施政不当之故，太傅，我们能做些什么么？”一番话说的太急，我涨红了脸。  
眼中的惊讶只是一瞬，随即他笑意渐深，反手牵过我，行至案前缓缓坐下，又将不明就里的我轻轻拉至身前，“熙和能有此念，我甚是欣慰，那如若你是惠帝，又会如何做呢？”  
“当然是命各地开仓赈济，再辅以施粥等养恤之法。”我自信满满。  
“嗯，那之后呢？若他们长久不得回乡，一直没有土地又该如何是好，朝廷要一直供养他们下去么？”  
是啊...我并未想到这层，边境之乱必然无法短期内解决，我只想到赈济放粮，可这并非长久之计，那么多流民，又该往何处去？  
看我陷入了沉思，王昀缓缓开口：“流民之乱，根源在于失去了土地，赈济是在“予”的层面，而减少朝廷对百姓的“取用”，亦是必不能少之策。轻徭薄赋，不仅有利流民开荒和移民就粟，且更有抚慰之用。另外，在农闲之际，亦可实行工赈，如台城多处正需修葺，便可雇佣流民，如此一来，流民才可渐趋稳定。”  
王昀的一席话，好似拨云见日，我心中渐渐清明，他看着我的目光温和却又蕴藏着力量，一直以来都令我想要接近，却又仰望。  
“太傅，熙和明白了，不过，熙和还有个不情之请。”我微微后退，想福身作礼。  
“但说无妨。”他轻轻抬手托住我。  
“熙和自知能力有限，但仍希望不负太傅教导，做些力所能及之事，若府中余粮充足，熙和想借一些去城外赈济流民。”我直起身诚恳道。  
语声未落，便见他笑的欣然，“傻孩子，你我之间何来‘借’字。其实这点你想的不错，此次灾情，百官已上书旸帝，但诏令下达恐需时日，所以你外祖父已联络了城中士族统计各自余粮，现下城外施粥之所已确立，义仓不日便将放粮。”  
我开心地点头，心中念头终于落下，然而一念刚平，却是一念又起，我在心里暗暗鄙视自己的尤嫌不足，但想出城去看赈灾情形的念头又是那样分明。  
我知晓此事还需他同意，又有些怕他不允，踌躇了一瞬还是轻轻开口：“太傅，熙和自出生，便从未出过建康城，也从未见过赈灾情形，太傅能否应允让我出城去看看？”。  
见他侧头不语，我殷切又执着地上前，轻轻摇了摇他的袖口，“太傅...”  
相处日久，我越来越发现他对我其实十分心软宽容，但于我而言，没什么比他更重要了，若是这请求会令他十分为难，那便算了，我这样想着，慢慢松开手。  
“罢了，等过几日安排过后，我带你出城。”他垂下眼。  
“真的？！”突如其来的惊喜让我忘记了一切，一把抱住了他的手臂，咯咯笑着“太傅这可是你说的，一言九鼎，你可不能食言啊！”  
他被我感染，笑的无奈：“你啊...。”  
我开心地继续说着：“就知道太傅最好了，熙和都已经十三岁了，这才第一次能出城呢”。  
他也笑，随口回应：“再过两年你就要及笄了，出城而已，还像个孩子一样。”  
话落，王昀似有刹那的恍惚，我不明就里地唤他，“太傅？怎么了？”  
“无事，想起有件事还未交代，午时了，你快去用膳吧，我还要出府一趟。”他笑着起身，不着痕迹地抽出了手臂。  
我还沉浸在喜悦中，乖乖答应，又送他出了水榭。  
看他远去，我开心地去寻清平，满心满念都是要告诉她这好消息。  
  
还未至阁中，就见清平急切寻来，我唤她：“姑姑，我回来了。”  
清平看到我，迎上来，却是格外欣喜。  
她这样开心一定有缘由，“姑姑，是有什么喜事么？”我忙不迭地问她。  
“公主，喜事，大喜事，上次年关舅爷回来，呆了足月有余，现下舅夫人有喜了！”清平激动地握住我的手，我都感受得到她微微的颤抖。  
“真的啊！姑姑，那我们要不要去看看舅娘？对了，你跟太傅说了没有，他要知道一定会替舅舅高兴，要上外祖父府上贺喜的！”  
我开心地抱住清平，忽然又想到我已许久没回谢府了，又开口道：“姑姑，这几年每每都是外祖父和舅舅过来看我，虽说是顾及我的安全，不让外人知晓我在太尉处，但如今我失踪一事风头已过，我也该回去看看外祖父和舅娘，尽些我的晚辈心意了。”  
清平还在喜悦中，却也还谨慎，她摸摸我的脸，“此事你该与太尉说，如若他同意，那便是再好不过的了。”  
“太傅会同意的，他今儿还答应要带我出城呢！”我猛然想起这事，更加地雀跃起来。  
“大人他真的答应了？”清平有些不可置信，狐疑地看着我。  
“当然啦！我回来就是要告诉姑姑呢！太傅要带我出城看民情，是我求他答应的。”忽然想到方才对王昀的亲昵，我有些羞赧。  
清平打量着我的神色，“既是太尉答应的，我便放心了，不过奴婢可要与公主同去，公主与太尉出行身边可不能没有近身服侍的人啊。”  
“姑姑当然也要一同去，不管我去哪儿，我都不想与姑姑分开。”我撒娇地想环住清平的腰，却在那一瞬惊讶地发现自己已经快要与一般她高了。  
清平终于笑了，伸手插稳我因刚刚撒欢儿而快掉落的木槿，笑道：“公主长高了，也长大了，长大好~长大了姑姑也可以老啦。”  
“姑姑不会老的，姑姑会永远陪着我，一直这么年轻美貌~”我挽着她，和清平笑着，说着话，慢慢走回阁去用膳。  
  
王昀傍晚时分才又领着白管家一并回来，见我在水榭上等他，他令白管家候于廊下，独自一人拾级而上朝我而来。  
我并未多想，开心地告诉他舅母的事，他笑意微微，问了句“果真？”  
见我欣喜点头，他轻快道：“那便让白管家备礼吧，明日我去府上贺喜。”  
我忙问他：“太傅，熙和也许久没见舅母了，外祖父这月忙于赈灾之事，正好也未曾来府中看我，我能同你一起回谢府看看么？”  
王昀看着我，缓声道：“谢府本是你的家，照理说你回家探望是天经地义，但…”  
不知为何，他似是想到了什么，没有再说下去。  
如今我在他面前，胆子是愈发大了，见状我又作出几分可怜模样，盈盈看着他半晌，却不说话。  
他看我这样，每每都是束手无策，如今不消半刻，他果不其然地无奈叹道：“如今我怕是把你惯坏了，愈发拿你无法。也罢，一同去也好，只是你切勿随意走动，见了何人都要告我知晓，记住了么？”  
我就差开心地蹦起来了，“知道啦！谢谢太傅！我这就回去告诉清平！”孩子心性上来，礼也忘了，我转身就往外跑去，余光似乎扫到有什么东西飘落了，却也顾不得那么多了。太傅的纵容，舅舅的喜讯，今天的我仿佛是世上最幸福的人。  
我没有回头，不知道身后落下的木槿被王昀轻轻拾起，他轻笑着摇了摇头，回到案旁将木槿放入了一个长条状的锦盒里。然而他看着锦盒里的东西，笑意却慢慢褪去，一丝忧虑隐隐浮现于他的眉宇，随后他轻轻合上了锦盒，缓步而出。  
他轻轻敲了敲栏檐，白管家身后，忽然出现了四个身影。  



	26. 参商

才寅时，清平便早早地打理好了一切，又唤我起身，择了件绛纱复裙层层为我换上，将我的长发结成了单环髻，又为我点染了薄薄的胭脂，描画了清秀的月眉。  
我有些疑惑，清平知我平素不爱红妆，今日不知为何却如此细致地为我梳妆，我笑着问她：“姑姑，熙和是回去看自家人，不必如此郑重吧？”  
清平轻轻抚平我胸前的对襟，“公主，你许久都未能回谢府，司徒大人一直以来都十分挂念你，见你在太尉府过的好，太尉面上有光，也更能叫司徒大人放心。”  
还是清平想的周到，我点点头，依着她又为我簪上了点点花钿。  
看着那花钿，我不由得又想起了那被夺走的玉簪。其实后来我曾派人去客栈找过那店家，想寻到玉簪的下落，可回来的人说，那客栈已变为了酒肆，原先的店家也不知下落。  
我虽沮丧于遗失了心爱之物，但那时正值王昀受伤在府，我的心思全系于他一身，便将此事放在了一边。  
后来他日渐转好，我虽仍遗憾失去了他送我的礼物，却也不再执着于一簪一物。能再度与他相伴，我已十分知足。  
后来的生辰，王昀又予了我一张他所寻得的名琴和一幅他亲手绘的丹青山河图。  
他给予我的一切，我都仔细地收藏着，只是不知，那样小心存放的，究竟是他的心意，还是我的。  
“白管家到了”，清平轻道。  
我回神，透过轩窗看到了等候在外的白管家。  
我起身，任清平为我笼上斗篷，转身的间隙，我扫过镜中绛色的身影，他，会喜欢么？  
  
见我们出了阁，白管家迎上来：“老奴扰了公主歇息了，公子命老奴在此等候，公子说，公主的行踪不能暴露，天色尚早，先行送公主入府，他稍后便至。”  
王昀行事向来缜密，我颔首，白管家引着我们出了府，门前早已备好了马车，几名身着便服的王昀亲卫牵着马候在马车四围。  
裙裾繁复有些不便，清平扶我上了马车，白管家带着车夫坐在厢外，不多时，马车启程，不急不缓地朝向谢府前行。   
  
大约过了小半个时辰，马车缓缓停下，白管家的声音传来，“公主，到谢府了。”  
清平为我戴上兜帽，与我先后下了车，环顾四周，发现这是谢府的东院之门。  
东院原是舅舅的居所，如今应是舅娘所居之处，其门所对的是一条内巷，白管家上前叩门，门应声而开。  
“公主...老奴见过公主...”  
是刘管家，我忙上前，“刘管家快请起，熙和回来看你们了。”  
刘管家微微起身，竟有些哽咽，“三年不见公主了，委屈公主从此门入了，老爷稍后便来，少夫人正等着公主呢。”三年不见，他头发又花白了不少。  
白管家朝我躬身：“公主既已平安到达，老奴便先行回府了，公子请您在谢府等候他，还请莫忘他对您说过的话。”  
我点头，“熙和明白，白管家费心了。”  
他对我再次拜下，将亲卫留守在了门前，带着车夫驾车而去。  
我回身与清平一道，跟从刘管家，又踏入了这阔别三年的谢府。  
  
穿过回廊，很快就到了我熟悉的院落，刚入院门，便看到花架下有一个湖蓝色的纤细身影，似是正在刺绣。此刻正是清晨，院中鸟鸣啁啾，她就恬静地坐在那处，如诗如画。  
听到动静，她朝门边看来，先望向刘管家，再看向我，绽开了笑容。  
虽未曾开口，但我已确信，她便是舅舅曾心心念念的崔家小姐，如今我的舅娘。  
她轻轻放下手中的刺绣，缓缓起身，我才看清那原来是一件孩子的小衣。  
刘管家默默退到了一旁，我摘下兜帽，笑道：“熙和见过舅娘，舅娘安好。”  
崔汀舟微笑着行至我身前，却是轻轻福身，眼见的就要作礼，我忙扶住她手臂，“舅娘快请起，您与熙和皆是一家，不必多礼，再说，舅娘身子要紧，熙和还等着做阿姐呢。”  
她被我的话逗笑，轻轻拉过我的手，“妾记得当年刚入府时，公主还小，如今都已是亭亭玉立了。恒渡来信里也常问起公主近况，他日他若见到公主如今姿容，想来也是十分欣慰的。”  
我与崔汀舟很是投缘，正是言笑晏晏中，忽见刘管家去了院前，似有人来。是外祖父么？我往前走了数步，想看来人，眼光瞥见一片侍女的衣袂。  
不是外祖父，我就此止步，忽见那人屈膝一礼，透过刘管家，我看到那人，似是洛川。  
“无妨，应是来为我送膳的侍女，我们进厅中等阿公吧。”崔汀舟走到我身边缓声道。  
我点点头，进屋随她落座。  
  
只一盏茶的功夫，我们便听到厅前有脚步声，我与崔汀舟对视了一眼，随即一同起身向门边走去，是了，是外祖父，不仅如此...王昀也一同到了。  
我按捺着欣喜，“熙和见过外祖父。”  
“不必多礼，熙和啊...”外祖父扶着我的手臂，上下打量了我一瞬，眼中却突然有些红了。  
“外祖父，怎么了，熙和这不是好好地回来看您了么？”我不解地看向王昀，却在瞬间怔忪了，他以一种我从未见过的眼神凝视着我，虚实浮沉中却好像又并非看的是我。  
一旁安静的清平忽然开口：“大人，公主长大了，越来越像娘娘了。”  
等我回神，王昀已垂下目光，不发一言。  
“是啊...轻尘这么大时也好这样妆扮...”，好似忽然想起了什么，外祖父叹息着看向王昀，“轶合，这几年熙和劳你照料，怕亦是拖累了你，如今流言渐息，不如过些时日让熙和搬回我这吧。现下横渡也已娶妻生子，你也将而立，该为自身着想了，轻尘若泉下有知，必也不愿见你孑然一身的。”  
我心中有如擂鼓，闷闷的难受，隐隐觉着有些不对。  
虽一直以来我都清楚不论如何我都不可能在太尉府陪他一辈子，却不想这一天可能会来的如此之快。  
我一眨不眨地盯着王昀，“太傅...我不想走...至少不是现在...你看看我...我不想现在就离开你啊...”我在心底叫嚣着，只要他看我一眼，就一眼，他一定能懂的，太傅你看看我啊...  
“谢公挂心熙和乃人之常情，她回府，亦是顺理成章之事。”稍顿了下，他又道：“近日何时回府待我与她商榷后再告知大人。谢公之话，轶合明白，谢大人关照。”平静的话，在我心中掀起的却是惊涛骇浪。  
满心的不敢置信，我执着地望进他眼中，却只见古井无波。  
  
回程的路上，我第一次与清平对侧而坐，我并非痴愚，今日她哄我这般打扮，又有意牵出母亲就是想引外祖父提出接我回府。  
一直以来，清平对我来说，都是母亲一般的存在，如今她不愿我再留在太尉府，难道她发现我对太傅？  
我猛然抬眼看她，却见她不闪不避，仍然静静地看着我，不知为何，那凝视我的目光里甚至有一丝哀伤。  
我心里揪紧，却仍赌气地不肯服输。她见我这样，却是轻轻地叹了口气。  
“公主，你母亲年少时曾欢喜过一个人。”她缓缓开口。  
我没想到她要说的是这个，一时愣住了。  
“他们可说是青梅竹马，一同长大”，她嘴角带着些微的笑，却也苦涩。  
我心里疼了起来，我知道那是谁，那是我无论如何努力也永远无法改变，无法参与的过往。  
“可是后来，她被先帝看中，要纳她入宫。”  
“那个人那时已与她订了亲，但因事暂时被派往了他处，预备回来便成亲。”  
“一开始她不愿，可是为了你外祖父，为了家族，也为了那个人，她妥协了。”  
“后来的事公主你也知道，她入了宫，先帝对她很好，她也渐渐放下了过往，与先帝有了你。”  
我看着清平，泪眼朦胧。她靠近我，轻轻握住我的手，“公主，奴婢与你说这些，就是想让你知道，年少时可以由着自己去喜欢，但该来的总会来，人和人终究还是要走自己的路的，你母亲如此，你也是一样。人年轻时想要的，未必能实现，但实现的，就未必不能变为想要的，公主，现下你经历太少，但日后慢慢地你会懂的。”  
我颓然阖上眼，任情绪蔓延，或许是因为清平的话，或许是因为王昀和母亲那样深刻的过往，亦或是他如此简单地答应了要将我送回府，毫无留恋。  
或许这便是我们的结局吧，他永远不懂我对他的黯然神伤，我也不会让他知晓他予我的刻骨铭心。  
我们不过是参商之星，没有尽头的，只有我对他的遥望。  



	27. 疏离

一回到太尉府，我便躲入了自己阁中，谁也不见，送来的膳食我也分毫未动，让淳安送了回去。  
入夜，我看着一直在外间守候着我的清平，还是开口：“姑姑，我想一个人静静。”  
清平看我半晌，微微叹了口气，不再多言，放下手中的食盒，轻合上门，缓缓离去。  
我抱膝坐在灯旁，烛火摇曳，身旁王昀送我的古琴，也随我一同静默着。我伸手抚上琴身，琴身微凉，一如我此刻的心境。  
无念地，我拨响了弦，随即是第二声，第三声，此刻我心中已无成章，不过随心而已，心念流转，想起与他的初见，初识，相伴，分离。此次聚散后，相思可还有知日？  
我不知道答案，恍惚间，眼中已是一片模糊，琴声呜咽，渐不成声，我终于止歇，伏在琴上，静默地任泪水肆虐。  
然而此刻的轩窗外，却是清辉如水，一个颀长的身影静立在门扉前，久久未动。  
  
醒来的时候天还未亮，眼中干涩疼痛，头也有些疼。我看着身下的床榻，有些迷茫，昨夜…我似是哭着哭着就趴在琴上睡着了，怎么…  
许是我记错了，或是清平回来了吧，我不再多想，下了榻，抬步想去外间。  
刚踏出一步，便感到脚下的虚浮无力，这才想起昨日后来的水米未进，我堪堪扶住床栏，却撞出了不大不小一声响。  
外间传来了声响，有人掀帘而来，是淳安。  
“公主…”她忙扶我坐下，又为我端来了水。  
“你怎么在这？”我随口一问，嗓音却是沙哑。  
“奴婢…不放心公主，所以在此等候公主醒来。奴婢服侍您洗漱吧，您一定也饿了，奴婢这就叫人传膳。”淳安向外走去。  
我扶着额，不想多言，“让你担心了，我没事，我现下不饿，就是有些头晕。”  
“公主是病了么，奴婢这就去叫医官来。”不等我开口叫住她，她已快步出了门。  
我无奈，又想到了昨日发生的事，还有清平，也不知她现在如何了。好在没给我太多时间回想神伤，门外就传来了声音，伴随着脚步声，门被人推开，我一手支撑着自己，恹恹抬眼，却在下一刻，直起了身。  
“太傅…”我慌忙想要站起，却被他一手轻轻按住，那触感只是一瞬，随即蜻蜓点水般消失。  
他侧过身，我这才注意到他身后的医官，医官忙躬身上前为我诊脉。我没想到淳安不仅唤来了医官，还通知了王昀，我偷偷看着他的侧脸，他正专注地看着医官的动作。  
医官挪开了手，冲王昀低声道：“老爷，公主无大碍，脉象有细微的虚浮，气血有些郁结，膳食调养外加理气解郁即可”，见王昀颔首，他又朝向我，“公主您天生较为体虚，请您务必按时用膳，调身养性，切不可忧思过重。”  
我沉默着点头，看着医官缓缓退下。感受到王昀的注视，我垂下头，不知是不愿，还是不敢再直视他。  
“传膳吧”王昀开口，余光中白影闪动，他已在我身侧落座。  
室内只余了我与他二人，感受到此刻身边熟悉的气息，又想到昨日在谢府的种种，我已经太习惯太依赖他的存在，而他对我却并无丝毫不舍…我不争气地又红了眼。  
眨眼的刹那，有水珠落下，绛色的裙裾点染出片片深红。我别过脸，却听到到似有似无的叹息。  
“我虽是你的太傅，但终究仍是外臣，熙和，谢府才是你的家。”  
一阵委屈袭来，“我知道…可是…可是…”想说的太多，却令我语不成言，泪掉得更凶，哽咽着说不出话。  
泪眼朦胧中，我未注意到王昀的手抬起却又放下，一瞬过后，我听到他的声音，熟悉却又是那样的冷静，“熙和你要记住，无人能够永远在你身边。你父皇如此，你母亲如此，我身为你的太傅，亦是如此。”  
一番话令我猛然怔住，恍惚间抬头看他，却看不到半分的缝隙与动摇。  
四周静默一片，我闭上眼，我明白了，太傅，我明白了…  
一直以来，他对我时而谆谆教导，时而纵容或宠溺，他的尽职尽责，上不付先帝所托，下不愧太傅之名，却也只有如此，只能如此了。而我对他的依恋，原来在所有人看来，于我于他，都是拖累。  
我抬手拭去未干的泪痕，缓缓起身对他深深一礼，“熙和明白了，还请太傅见谅，熙和令太傅为难了。”  
半晌无声后，他轻道：“起来吧。”  
我垂首站在他身前，不愿再让他看到我的狼狈，认清了他对我只是责任而已，认清了我对他确存了不端之心，但不论如何，终归也只能到底为止了，我是该庆幸在花落之前便已醒悟，还是该哀悼这流水无情。似乎想通了，似乎又没有，心上有何处像是空了，仔细去寻，却仍是说不出的难受。  
沉默横亘在我们之间，仿佛无形的天堑。忽然门外却传来了清平的声音：“公主？你在么？”  
我未出声，王昀沉声开口：“进来罢”。  
门外安静了一瞬，随即清平推门而入，她上前施礼，微微屈膝道：“大人，奴婢来给公主送早膳。”  
王昀仍看着我，“你好生修养，后日我带你出城。至于谢府，待你妥当，我着人送你回去。”  
“谢太傅。”又是一礼，我仍然没有抬首。  
王昀越过仍未起身的清平，朝外走去，在与我错身而过的瞬间，他的声音带着风轻轻擦过：“好好用膳，莫再任性。”  
白袍衣摆略过我身侧，未有停留，逐渐消失在我的视野。我没有起身也没有回头，这次再没有那个温柔坚定的力量支撑起我，又是一阵眩晕袭来，清平扶住了我。  
我坐下，深深吐息，笑的勉强，“姑姑，你听到了。”  
眼中干涩的疼，不受控制的，又有泪滑落，清平心疼地想用帕去拭，将触到时却被我侧头避过。  
“我无事”，想起王昀临走前说的话，我轻声道：“姑姑，用膳吧”。  
“好…”清平忙转身取来了羹粥，“昨日水米未进，先喝些粥吧”。  
我沉默着，由着清平布置，只是感官也似被情绪遮蔽，味同嚼蜡，食不知味。  
后面一日，亦是索然无味，我不愿再上水榭，王昀也不曾再出现，医官带着南烛又来过一次，送来了些补气的汤药，劝我喝下才离开。  
心心念念的出城，终于盼到了眼前，却好像变成了我与他最后的交集，我越想越难以入睡，心里堵塞的难受，他睡下了么？还是在处理公事？我轻轻下了榻，透过窗棂眺望着水榭的方向。  
此刻的我毫无察觉我与他即将面对的一切，然而在后来的很长一段时间，最折磨着我的，都并非是自己的处境，而是怨怼着自己的任性，又给他带来了无尽的忧心。


	28. 生变

今日就是王昀允我的出城之日，用过早膳，换上常服，我与清平在阁中等候。本该欢呼雀跃的出城，因我记挂着即将到来的分别，神色仍是恹恹。  
阁外脚步声传来，我强打起精神，目光迎上来人，我缓缓站起，“太傅”。  
他静静看了我一瞬，方才开口：“准备妥当了，就随我出城吧。”  
我颔首，清平为我披上风衣，又为我戴上风帽遮住大半面容，他在一旁看着，忽然伸手拂过我眼前，视线一清，额前碎发被轻柔拢至鬓旁，恍惚间他已收手，率先朝外走去。清平唤回我的神思，“公主，我们走吧”。我定了定神，跟上他的身影。  
在角门已备好了车驾，清平扶着我登上了车，他未再多言，带着两名亲卫翻身上马，向城门而去。  
透过车帘的缝隙，我发觉这次的街景与之前出府所看到的大有不同，街面商贩少了许多，日光虽好，却难掩萧条；且越往城门方向，所见民众的服饰愈是破旧，有些人仅从面色便能辨认出，应是早些时候进入建康城中的流民。流民在城中，无亲无故，多以乞讨为生，长久以往，不论对人对己，都不是好事，我这才切身体会到之前王昀所说的工赈与移民就粟之必要。城内现如今已是这般光景，不知城外又是何等境况，我心下略略忧心，抬眼看着王昀的背影，近日来，他处理赈灾及流民之事，想必也是案牍劳形。  
正想着，马车缓缓停下了，我微掀起侧帘，看到身侧的亲卫下马，上前递给城门戍卫出城文牒，戍卫看了一眼，便让放行，王昀驱马在前，车驾在后，这是第一次，我得以离开自出生以来所居的王城，越过建康的边界。  
穿过城门，视野陡然宽阔了许多，驿道两侧原野广阔，远处村庄点点，但在近旁，难以忽视的，许多流民或坐或躺地聚集在城门下，驿道旁，有的尚且有草棚容身，有的却无片席可坐。据我最近的草棚旁，有位面有菜色的母亲的怀抱着婴儿，婴儿被已然看不出颜色的襁褓包裹着，张着嘴巴，却不见啼哭。我的心揪在了一处，“姑姑，姑姑，叫他们停下。”清平会意，忙掀起了车帘，不多时，马车缓缓停下。  
我未等及清平来扶我，便往下跳，却忽视了地面并非我素日熟悉的平整青石板，而是坑洼不平的土地，脚下失却了平衡，眼见就要滑倒在地，侧旁白影伸手，稳稳扶住我的腰，待我站稳抬眼，他眼中的关切尚未散去，四目相对的那一瞬，我脱口而出，“太傅”。  
他不动声色地撤去扶住我的手，“还未到赈灾之所，为何如此着急停下？”  
我回过神，“回太傅，熙和方才见到有位流民的孩子似乎已奄奄一息，想停下看看能否还有施救之法。”  
他眼中半是宽慰半是怜悯，“熙和，你有此心是大邺之幸，但如此多的流民，就算你救得了一个一时，能救得了一群一世吗？”  
我冲他拜下，“太傅，熙和如今人少言微，自知无法安顿所有的灾民，但如若见到，能救一个便是一个，还望太傅请准。”  
感受到身前的目光，我未抬头，未几，一只手轻托起我，似有轻微叹息，“引我去吧”。  
我霍然抬首，“谢太傅！”多日未有的笑意爬上了双眼，我向着来处快步走去，不知身后的他终也露出了一丝无奈笑意。  
到了那位母亲身前，我方才注意到，那婴儿的脸色已然青紫，母亲似也有些神志不清，我心下沉沉，回头求助地看向王昀，他在我身旁蹲下，伸出手去探那孩子的鼻息，我怀着希冀殷切地看着他，却见他微阂了眼，冲我轻轻摇头。我感到自己的心坠了下去，沉默了一瞬，让清平将为我准备的吃食拿来，放在了那位母亲身边，又解开了身上的风衣，轻轻盖在了婴孩身上。  
王昀看着我，并未出声，也未阻止。  
沉默着回到马车上，马车平稳地行驶着，我突然开口：“姑姑，曾经我觉着我没了父皇母亲，隐姓埋名躲藏在外，身世已然凄凉，可今日看了她们，我突然觉得自己拥有的原来仍是那样多。即便没有了父母，但我仍有太傅的教习保护，有外祖父和舅舅的关爱，还有你像母亲一样陪伴在我身边。生活上有仆役伺候无需衣食操劳，闲来无事便时常伤春悲秋，曾经我以为因着我的出生，这些都是天经地义的事情，但是，但是…对他们而言，凭什么呢？  
清平未有言语，只是轻抚着我的长发，眼中满是爱怜。  
  
我的沉思被马车外护卫“来者何人！”的出声骤然打断。  
我和清平对视一眼，心知有异，撩开车帘一角向外探看，只见一戴着武冠，着绛色朝服的身影带了几十禁卫拦在了王昀身前，那是黄门侍郎的服制！黄门侍郎为皇帝近侍，为何会出现在这里？我心下惊疑，瞬间跪立，紧盯着前方的事态。  
只见那侍郎朝王昀虚虚一礼，施施然开口：“陛下有旨，请太尉下马接旨。”  
我看不到王昀的表情，只能见到他笔挺的背影顿了一刻，终于下马。  
黄门侍郎展开锦帛：“应天顺时，受兹明命，朕感太尉寻回熙和公主，教养辛苦，劳苦功高；亦不忍先帝血脉，流落在外，故特迎熙和公主即刻回宫。朕又念太尉为国事日夜操劳，即日起，军政大事，亦暂由他人接管，特许太尉在府中修养，非召不必上朝。”  
我惊得几乎跪立不住，清平忙上前扶住我，“姑姑，旸帝如何知我在太尉府？又为何突然要接我回宫？他还削了太尉的军权，软禁了他。”我身子不受控制的颤抖着，脑子在一瞬的混乱后，渐渐清明，我定了定神，反手握住清平，再度开口“姑姑，今日他们带兵跟来，定是做了万全的打算，但太傅未必肯交出我，待会若他们要用强，我和他们回宫，你留下来，留下来帮我劝住太傅，来日方长，我会好好保全自己，请他万勿轻举妄动。”  
清平闻言已是泪如雨下，她摇着头，我知她不愿与我分离，正打算再劝，脑中如电光火石般一闪，“姑姑，你听我的，务必留下来与太傅一起为我查明此事，我的行踪暴露的蹊跷，此前我在太尉府中三年皆是无恙，何以去了趟外祖家再出城就被跟踪，谢府，谢府怕是还有内奸，前有谭厉是闵王的人，后不知还有谁。那天去外祖家，太傅原不愿我跟从，但我执意要去，他便让我要将见到的人一一报他知晓。但那天回来我神思恍惚，将此事抛在了脑后，现今你一定要告诉他，那天我除了外祖父，舅娘，刘管家以外，还见到了从前的侍女洛川。照理说洛川是谢府的家养侍女，不应疑她，但那日我确是再未见到他人，所以总要你告知他们，查了才能安心。”  
清平重重点头，泪水打在我的手上，我咬紧了唇，强忍着眼眶的温热，不去看她，再一次看向帘外。  
黄门侍郎宣诏毕，将诏书递给他，王昀立在马前，却是久久未接，黄门侍郎见此，绕过他，朝我所在的马车走来，马车两侧的两名亲卫瞬间格挡在马车前，禁卫军的刀剑几乎同时出鞘，森森指向被包围在中间的我们。  
黄门侍郎笑着看向王昀，“太尉这是想抗旨不成？”  
王昀缓缓回身，我看到他眼中的刺骨寒芒，他抬起了手，我心道不好，不顾清平的阻拦，一把掀开了车帘，霍然站起。  
我直视着王昀，高声道：“熙和领旨，愿随大人回宫。”  
我难以描述王昀那时的神色，惊，怒，哀，痛，纷乱情绪在他眼中汇聚成风暴，黄门侍郎不禁往后退了一步，哂笑道：“大人，公主已应允随臣回宫，还请您移步，臣要带公主回宫复命了。”  
王昀仍立在那，如同一尊石像。我心下叹息，侧头对清平说了句话，清平擦去脸上的泪痕，下了车，朝王昀走去，到他身边将我的话带给他。王昀的目光自始至终紧锁住我，未曾有一刻偏转，但在听完后，目中肃杀之色稍霁。  
我走下马车，走向黄门侍从，在与他错身而过的瞬间，我未暂歇片刻，他也纹丝不动，然而我却听到他低声说了两字，忍了许久的泪终于夺眶，我昂起嘴角，登上黄门侍从备好的车驾，不再回头。  
此行艰险又如何，他有我的信任，我有等待的决心。


	29. 入宫

我阖眼端坐车中，回想着最后托清平递他的“熙和相信太傅”和他最后的沉沉二字“等我”，心里百感交集。  
“公主，内宫已到，请下车，陛下现正在太极殿等您。”帘外女声传来。  
我睁开眼，清平现已不在，如今在这宫中保全自己才是重中之重，我得相机行事。有宫女为我掀开帘幕，我避开了来扶我的侍女，踩着木梯，缓缓而下。  
通向太极殿的路，熟悉却又陌生，有多久没有回来了？每走出一步脑中似乎都泛起之前母亲牵着我沿着宫墙步行，去探望在太极殿处理政事的父皇的片影。我深吸口气，将情绪压下。  
到了殿前，我站定，守在门前的内侍忙进去通传，不多时，就折返而来，请我进去。殿内幽暗，看不清境况，我最后抬头看一眼悬在殿上的太极二字，遒劲有力，是父皇的笔迹，随即抬步，跨入门槛，朱红的沉重殿门在我身后吱呀着缓缓合上。  
我的脚步声回荡在殿中，现下还是白日，殿中却相当昏暗，唯有上首的几案旁还有数盏落地烛台亮着，看到了上首倚在案后的人，我止步。  
“熙和，多年未见，走近些，让朕看看你。”漫不经心的语调，一如当年，听来却更觉中气不足。  
我又上前了数步，这下烛火清晰地映出了旸帝的脸，纵然我不懂医术，依旧能从那脸上看出纵情声色所留下的痕迹。斜倚在御座上的人，面色苍白虚浮，一手支在下颚，一手扶在案上。我忽然想起清平与我提起过，旸帝在胡夫人死后，许是一朝被蛇咬，不再那样沉迷女色，反倒迷上了求仙问道，听闻他十分宠爱方士，平日里也会服食五食散。  
正想着，旸帝开了口：“熙和，小时觉得你像你母亲更多，现在再看，你愈发像皇兄了。皇兄生前最爱你，崩殂之际，都不忘事事为你考虑周全，谢家自不用说，更安排了王昀护着你。你可知，你父皇为何这般费心安排？又为何这样看重你？”  
我心中警醒，垂首以宫礼下拜，“陛下乃父皇昭告天下传位，如今即位已有数年，广施仁政，天子之名德布四海。熙和不过是先皇遗女，父皇安排不过是怜熙和幼年丧父，尽人伦之情罢了。熙和不才，又是女子，若说父皇看重，万不敢当。”  
我不敢抬头，上首静默一瞬，随即传来断续的笑声：“当真是伶牙俐齿，那你告诉我，这么多年朕遍寻你不见，你是躲在何处？又为何不愿露面回宫？”  
我再深深拜下，诚恳道：“熙和不敢欺瞒陛下，熙和觉得诸多事端都由自己身为先皇遗孤，因着这公主身份而起，因而熙和想抛却这身份，寻一静谧之处，平淡终老一生，这也是我母妃的期望，当年母妃便是如此奢望能有平凡生活，不愿入这宫墙深深，却身不由己。熙和想实现母亲的遗愿，因而不愿回宫。至于藏身之处…熙和原本藏身于城东清溪附近，靠做些杂役谋生，未料不久前被人发现，被太傅带回，熙和因着前述的缘由，求太傅莫将我的存在报与陛下，仅探望了谢府让家人知我安好。陛下顾念兄弟之情，将熙和接回宫中照拂，熙和感激不尽，望叔父念及自小看熙和长大，宽恕熙和之前的欺君。  
又是一阵静谧，我伏在冰凉的地上，汗珠却不受控制地低落下来。  
“罢了，熙和你是皇兄唯一的血脉，又如此聪慧懂事，就留在宫中吧。你母妃原先的宫室现下是朕的王婕妤所居，你就赐居披云楼吧。”  
我全身的力气都似被卸下，再俯首下去“熙和谢陛下圣恩。”正准备起身时，旸帝漫不经心的声音再度传来，“你如今年岁几何？”  
“禀陛下，熙和如今一十有三，转年行将十四。”我谨慎作答。  
“将十四啊，那也不算小了”，沉吟了一瞬，他道：“你退下吧。”  
“是，熙和告退”，来不及细想他有此一问的缘由，全套宫礼拜别后，我已汗湿重衣，缓步退出大殿，外间的风一浸，猛然打了个寒战。  
门外已有宫女和内侍等候，他们引我登上车舆，去往我现如今的住处，披云阁。他们始终不曾与我对视，这样的规矩也提醒着我，自在无拘的日子已经成为过去，在这人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，宫规森严，我得处处小心，才可能保全自身。  
  
在我幼年时，虽听闻过披云阁，但却从未踏足过，因着披云阁位处宫城的西南角，旁边有一片御湖，景致虽好，但过于僻静。且有传那御湖在前代多有溺水而死者，或含冤，或自戕，阴气甚重，谣传有人甚至见过湖中有异象，但具体是何异象，问人却又讳莫如深。且披云阁原本有三层，但顶层在前代先帝在位时突然封禁，据说那曾藏有他所绘的美人图，但他所钟爱的美人后来在此香消玉殒，因此便封禁了顶层，直至如今。如今此楼空置多年，宫人唯恐避之不及，分给了我，倒全了我想默默待在宫中静候时机的念头。  
宫人将我送至阁前便尽数退下，仅留下两名宫女候立在我身边，不必想也知晓，名为侍奉，实为监视。  
用过膳食，不知不觉就到了夜间，我命宫女侍候在一层，自己登上了二层。远眺湖景，湖上烟雾蒙蒙，我不禁想起了太尉府的水榭，不知王昀如今如何了，今日之事想必他也始料未及，好在如今我留在宫里似乎对旸帝还有些用处，暂时应该不会有性命之忧。如今他被旸帝削权，困在府中，清平一定已将我告知她的尽数告诉了他，不知他们联合外祖父能否发现些破局的线索。我虽知他们一直有所筹谋，但如今音讯断绝，仍令我忧心难耐。  
一夜翻来覆去，梦里沉浮着的唯有那一席白衣。  
  
在宫中的日子虽时有波澜，但因我谨记着自己如今的处境，尽力避开争端，倒也还算平静。有数次旸帝的后妃将我唤去，名为闲话，实则羞辱。对我颐指气使也就罢了，更甚者还拿我母亲与王昀之事极尽奚落，我几乎咬碎了牙，仍忍了下来。  
唯一欣慰之事是，父皇的内侍蔡安如今在宫中看守着冷宫，并不引人注目，有时会来探望。他伺候了父皇大半生，最终却没能颐养天年，反而去看守冷宫，看到他被生活磨出的斑白霜发，我不免心酸，有次实在没能忍住，在他面前落下泪来，而他却如同我幼时顽皮摔跤哭泣那般，轻轻拍着我的背，又如儿时一般唤我小公主，宽慰我先皇在天有灵，一切终究会好起来，要学会等待。  
转眼四月已过，已近年下，对外界境况我仍然知之甚少，唯有蔡安会带来一些消息，有时也能从后妃的奚落中听出谢府和太尉府的只言片语。王昀仍未能恢复军权，也不能上朝，对外称病，在府中闭门不出。外祖父处境也十分艰难，舅舅仍在外领兵，连前几日舅母生产都不允他回建康，好在舅母母子平安，我有了一个外甥，如今也是做姑姑的人了。  
是日，在我支开了宫女后，蔡安告诉我一个令人振奋的消息，因年节将近，许多宫人需出宫采买，之前曾受他荫蔽之人尚在，蔡安假托家人病重，请求随采买宫人出宫，那人受了他些恩惠，许他混入其中，明日他就可出宫一趟，他会择机前往谢府与太尉府，问我可有什么话或信件需要交托。  
我担心信件若万一被查出，会牵累蔡安，又怕自己情难自抑，将在宫中的委屈和思念尽付纸上叫王昀看了更加焦急神伤，想了想，只在绢帛上写下寥寥数字，缝入蔡安袖中夹层，只道是我如今居在披云阁，甚少与人来往，一切都好，让他们莫要挂怀。  
蔡安离去后，我等待着他可能带回的音信，坐立不安地过了两日，入夜，我刚准备睡下，却听阁外传来聒噪声，有人在大喊“走水了”，我从二层窗棂看去，只见御湖另侧的晖华殿燃起了熊熊烈焰，晖华殿年岁较久，此时已有横梁撑不住坍塌了下来，看情势危急万分。晖华殿我记得是旸帝虽已加冠但还未立府别居的皇子耒阳在住，但再不重视，旸帝也只有那一个儿子，眼下几乎半个宫的人都汇聚到了那处，救火声，吵杂声不断，我看着身边的两名宫女：“我这边就快歇下了，不需人手，你们也去帮忙吧。”她二人应下，拾了些盛器匆忙去了。  
我坐在榻上，心中还记挂着蔡安的消息，却听见外间窗棂“啪”地响了声，一个激灵，我一把握住了妆奁里尖锐的发簪，躲在屏风后，屏住了呼吸。  



	30. 喜悲

来人似乎只有一个，我听到了轻微的脚步声从外室而来，愈来愈近，我将簪子愈握愈紧，繁复的花饰已深嵌入我的手中，而我因紧张而微微颤抖着，浑然不觉。  
终于隔着屏风，那脚步声已近在咫尺，从我的视角，只见那人带着风帽，身着绣有暗纹的窄袖短衣，躬身一手探出，轻轻撩开了我卧榻上的幔帐，我往屏风深处瑟缩了一下，那人直起身，向我躲藏之处看来。  
我紧咬住唇，知已是避无可避，紧闭着眼，等待着被发现的那刻，半晌却是没有了声音。  
“熙和，是我”，我霍然睁眼，紧攥的发簪与我的泪一起，倏忽落下，想移步冲向他却是浑然失却了所有力气，一步踏出便跪在了地上，右膝着地，磕出一声闷响。  
屏风瞬间被拉开，我瑟缩在屏风与床榻形成的角落里，下一刻就被拥入了陌生又熟悉的怀抱。他的脸隐没在风帽中，将我的单薄身形牢牢抱在怀里。我看不清他的表情，只紧紧搂住他的颈项，我将脸埋入他前襟，泪不知觉间流得更凶。  
紧紧相拥了不知多久，他轻轻拍着我的后背，“来，去榻上，地上凉”。  
我乖顺点头，想起身，右膝的疼痛却使我瞬间倒抽了一口气。  
他见状将我抱起，轻置于榻上，又轻轻撩起我的裙裾，露出渐渐红肿的右膝。我轻轻将他的风帽拉下，看着他，目不转睛。他查看了下我的伤，起身轻道：“需冷敷，我去取水来”，刚待起身，我却牵住他的衣摆，他回身看我，我低声道 “太傅，熙和以为自己在做梦”。他笑了，抚慰地拍拍我，起身去了外室。  
不多时，他带着浸湿的棉布返回，坐在榻旁，将微凉专注地敷上我的右膝，“这两日莫要频繁走动，膝盖之伤，静养为宜，日后要小心些。”他的气息拂在我耳畔，如梦似幻，我低低应下，其实我心头还有许多疑问没能问出口，但此刻太过美好，我不忍打破。  
外间噪声稍歇，他起身看了看窗外，回身道：“晖华殿火势几已平息了，熙和，我得先离开了。”  
我知他不能久留，压下眼底不舍，“今日能见到太傅，熙和已无所求，太傅快去吧，熙和能照顾好自己。”  
他看我半晌，温声道：“宫中的情况蔡安都已报我知晓，熙和你做的很好。”  
想了下，他又道，“另外你担心的洛川之事已有了眉目，她不是旸帝的人，但身世特殊，所提供的信息许会成为最后制胜的关键。我已与你外祖父商定，最迟便是千秋节。”他轻轻摸了摸我的头，“熙和，再忍耐些时日。”  
我抬手牵过他，将他的手合入自己的掌心轻轻握住，他眼中有一瞬震动，却并未抽手，静静看着我，我深深看入他眼中：“熙和相信太傅，熙和可以等。”  
他起身扶我躺下，又为我将衾被盖上，逆着烛光，我只看到他微垂的眉眼，看不清他的神色。  
做完这一切，他戴上风帽，走向外室，听到窗棂轻阖的声音，我知道，他离开了。  
随后回来的宫女便是看到我静静地躺在榻上，见我似睡熟，二人轻轻地退了出去。  
右膝疼痛尚在，我神思清明，今晚晖华殿的起火应是王昀的安排，这样他方能趁乱来见我一面。他说最晚不过千秋节，他们便会有所动作，本朝的千秋节在二月，还有几日就是正月新年，算来只有区区两月时间了，王昀现已被夺军权，舅舅领北府军在外，如若领兵回来，该如何进入建康城呢？隐约间，我觉得这情形有些熟悉，但思绪沉浮，一时又抓不住来由。  
  
第二日晨起，服侍我的宫女发现我右膝受伤之事，要为我去请太医。我心知王昀看过，应无大碍，只三两句带过，转而问起了昨夜派去救火的宫女火情如何，她回禀说，耒阳皇子无事，只是受了惊吓，现在暂时移居别苑，由其母李夫人与其妾室在照看，但宫室被毁，重建还需时日，这样也非长久之计。  
我沉吟片刻，听闻旸帝素来不喜自己的这位皇子，若我没记错，耒阳一年前就已加冠，然而旸帝却仍是未为他迎娶正妃，令其开府别居，看来传言不虚。  
早膳后，久未传召我的旸帝派内官带来了口谕，让我即刻前往太极殿一趟。  
我有些为难地与内官陈明昨日跌倒受伤，今日难以活动。然而内官只说，这是陛下口谕，我自己斟酌行事。  
我无奈接下谕令，转念开口：“陛下命我速往太极殿定有急事，熙和走去不要紧，但只怕因伤在膝处，难以快行，可否请大人为我请一乘辇驾？也好不耽误陛下的要事。”  
内官斟酌了片刻，令我稍待，不多时，辇架已在外等候。  
我谢过了这位还算好心的内官，有些艰难地登上了舆车，驶向了太极殿。  
到了殿前，却见门前有位我未曾见过的青年男子已在殿外等候，面容清秀，但眉间有郁结之色，身形也是十分单薄。他看到我来，牵出一抹笑，“想必这就是熙和堂妹了，听闻堂妹住在披云阁，披云阁离太极殿甚远，堂妹辛苦了。”  
我心下分明了，这是…我被宫人搀扶着下了车驾，冲他作礼，“耒阳堂兄，堂兄在此处也是陛下召见吗？”想了想又道：“昨夜听闻堂兄宫中出事，阖宫均是忧心不已，如今见堂兄安好，熙和也可放心些了。”  
耒阳正要回话，殿门吱呀一声开了，内侍传话，令耒阳皇子与熙和公主觐见。  
耒阳整了整自己的笼冠，垂首率先踏入了殿门，单薄的背影被阴影更吞没了大半。我腿脚不便，慢慢跨了进去，尽力不显出异状。  
耒阳与我双双行至上首之下，不曾抬首就拜伏下去，“儿臣/熙和参见陛下。”  
“起来吧。”上首的声音传来，我和耒阳站起，依然垂首。  
“耒阳，昨日你宫中走水，晖华殿尽数烧毁，重建耗时耗力，朕想着这倒也是个为你在宫外开府的时机。”  
我愣了一瞬，儿子居所被火烧毁，耒阳受惊阖宫皆知，为君父者居然丝毫不问及自身骨血的安危吗？  
只见耒阳深深躬身，“谢父皇为儿臣考虑，但凭父皇安排。”他的声音未有丝毫波动。  
“呵呵，开府，没有女主人如何行，耒阳，你看熙和如何。”旸帝似是询问，语出却无问询的余地。  
我惊地抬头，正对上旸帝的眼睛，那眼神浑浊中透露出玩味，咀嚼着我的反应。  
我迅速低下头，在脑中急切地寻找对策。耒阳在旁半晌无声，终是微弱开口：“父皇关怀儿子苦心，儿子领会，但…熙和是我的堂妹，年纪又尚小，未及及笄，还望父皇再考虑一番。”  
“你是朕唯一的儿子，熙和又是先帝唯一之女，你们是天作之合！堂兄妹又如何？前代并非无此先例，你俩结合，血统相近，乃是亲上加亲。未及笄又有何关系，她转年便十四了，在民间，十四已足够孕育子嗣了。”  
我只觉得血液都在发冷，旸帝原来一早逼我回宫，便是如此打算。事到如今，我还要说些什么？还能说些什么？什么都无益了。  
耒阳长久地沉默着，旸帝看着他，半撑起身，一手虚虚指向我，森森开口“你若应允，即日起她就是太子妃。若不，耒阳，宗室里还有别的男孩。”耒阳单薄地身形一颤，终于再度深深俯身下去，“但凭父皇做主。”  
“那好，后日元旦群臣会来觐见饮宴，那时朕便将册立你与太子妃的旨意昭告天下。朕还有事，你们退下吧。”旸帝倚回榻上，挥了挥袖。  
我不知是怎样拖着脚步走出太极殿的，出了殿门，耒阳想来扶我，却被我避开了。  
“熙和堂妹…你回去好好休养，我…先回母妃处了。”耒阳最后看了我一眼，似有愧疚，随即匆匆离去。  
原先的舆车已经撤去了，我又避开了迎上来要来搀扶我的宫女，一瘸一拐地独自前行，这里的每一个人都让我觉得恶心。  
太傅，熙和答应你要等待，但我害怕，自己等不到那一天，也害怕，你等到的那个人已经不是原来的我了。  



	31. 登基

我把自己关在阁中，两日来，想来道贺者有，想来讥讽者也有，我一概称摔伤了腿，谁也不见。宫中此事已然传开，但我不知风声是否已经传了出去，王昀是否已知晓。  
元旦饮宴我的服饰，一早已有内官给我送了来，包括太子妃才能穿着的丹碧纱纹双裙和诸多宝石珠玉镶嵌的冠冕。我让宫女放置一旁，再华丽的装束，我也不过是旸帝的囚徒。  
夜幕已拉开了序幕，传旨的人到了，说百官已至，旸帝宣我入见文昌殿。我已梳妆得当，铜镜中的人身量娇小，复裙华贵，明艳的宫妆和冠冕上的粒粒璀璨宝石却只衬出眼中的萧瑟。“走吧”我起身，带着宫女登上了等候许久的太子妃仪制的朱红舆车。  
不多时便到了殿前，我看着俯身在我脚下等候我下车的小侍，想起初见旸帝那面，他便是毫不在意地踩着人的脊背而来，我开口：“去拿木阶来。”宫人莫名怔愣一瞬，随即去取了朱红的木阶。我拾级而下，挺直脊背，两手交叠与身前，庄重走入殿中。  
我目不斜视，缓缓走过群臣，唯独在触到那片熟悉的白色身影时，呼吸乱了一瞬。我未曾放慢自己的步伐，维持着原有的秩序，却知晓有道目光一直在我身后，给予我前行的力量。  
我行至旸帝座前，平展双臂至身前拜下，“熙和拜见陛下。”  
“起来罢，今日过后，就要改口叫父皇了啊，哈哈哈哈。”旸帝笑，群臣也附和起来。  
一阵恶心泛起，我垂目缓缓站起，行至右侧跪坐下。一抬眼就撞见王昀的目光，他在安抚我，我冲他微弯了唇角，他肃穆的面上终于浮现了几分柔和。  
突然，一个身影出现在我身前，我回神，是耒阳。自那日初见，我虽对他有恨屋及乌之感，但也心知，此事并非他本意。因而还是立起回了一礼。  
耒阳开口：“熙和堂妹，今日太尉也来了，怎么不见谢司徒？”  
我这才留意到外祖父并未到场，舅舅也不在，照理说如今已是年关，往年他应回京述职才是。  
我浮出一丝笑：“许是外祖父年岁大，抱病了吧。区区小事，不敢劳殿下挂心。”  
听到殿下二字，耒阳张了张口，却最终没说出什么，转身落座。  
此时，旸帝出声：“今日，乃是元旦新岁，佳节难得，群贤毕至。朕，一直以来，都有块心病，朕唯一的皇子，耒阳，已及弱冠，却无可与之相匹的正妃。去岁，朕寻回先帝之女，熙和公主，好生照料与宫中，岂料耒阳与她相处日久，情投意合。今日，朕便封耒阳为太子，将先帝之女，熙和公主许之为太子妃。册封典礼与婚礼一并于元宵举，诸位以为如何？”  
司马率先离席，“皇子公主一对璧人，血亲与姻亲，亲上加亲！微臣以为，此乃天作之合，陛下圣明！”  
而后群臣纷纷拜下，三呼圣明，唯有那身白衣和为数不多的言官未动。  
旸帝笑：“群臣道朕圣明，孰知太傅似有他见呢。”语毕，随手将桌面酒杯拂落在地。目光森森，直视着王昀。  
殿上侍卫甲兵一阵响动，利剑寒芒已现，只待旸帝一声令下。  
我袖中的手握紧成拳，紧张看向王昀。  
却见王昀轻笑出声：“陛下，公主除了先帝遗孤外，还有另一重身份，臣以为不可嫁与耒阳皇子。”  
旸帝神色骤然冷峻，“你说什么？”  
只见王昀从袖中抽出一道明黄诏书，“陛下，您应知臣指的是什么，还是您想臣现下就当着众臣之面念出来？”  
“杀了他！！杀了他！！！”旸帝霍然站起，一把将案上所有东西挥落在地，一手撑住因暴怒而颤抖的身体，另一手挥袖直指王昀。  
“不要！”来不及思考，我便向王昀冲去，他一把揽过我，牢牢将我护在身后。  
“报——陛下！！！宫中，宫中…”殿外忽然狼狈地冲进来一名禁卫，头盔都已不存，结巴着说不出完整的话，似是惊惧交加。  
“说！！！！！”旸帝已有疯狂之相，面色及眼中均是赤红一片，一把抽出身边侍卫的刀，指向那人。  
那禁卫似被吓傻，语无伦次，“陛下，陛下，御湖，披云阁，御湖不知为何忽然空了，出现了，出现了大批北府军，宫中戍卫不足，臣拼死逃出，他们如今，如今已到殿外了！”  
旸帝步履不稳地走下阶梯，“你说什么？！！啊？？！！！！”旸帝一把将刀捅入了那禁卫的胸口，群臣一阵骚动。  
那血溅了旸帝和他身边臣子一身，我躲在王昀身后，紧紧抓住他的袍袖。  
旸帝一脚踹开那禁卫尚在抽搐的身体，“愣着做甚？？！！你们都不想活了吗？！！给朕杀了他！！！”  
甲兵又是一阵骚动，犹疑着，却并未有人上前，王昀笑道：“正因想活，因此才不会听从已被天命遗弃之人。司徒与公子谢煜已领三万北府军守在殿外，我！太尉王昀！以琅琊王氏数百年族誉起誓，想活命的，即刻弃剑跪下！今日种种，今日过后，既往不咎！若不！就莫怨北府军的刀剑无情！”  
殿内侍卫，率先有人扔下了佩剑，随即蔓延开来，一时间，殿内金兵撞击之声不绝，几十戍卫纷纷解甲，双膝跪下。  
“你们疯了吗？啊？！！！朕是皇帝！！四海皆知！！你们这是谋反！你们竟敢谋反！！！”  
此刻殿门被轰然打开，我猛地回头，为首的银甲将领身上血迹斑斑，是舅舅！舅舅来了！！！一旁还有外祖父与蔡安！我几乎喜极而泣。  
王昀立在人群正中，一手牵过我，踩过血污，越过癫狂嚎叫的旸帝，坚定地领我向前，登上阶梯，走向御座。  
我安然任他牵领着我，心中升起了一种奇异的感觉，到了座前，看着雕龙绘金的座椅，那么多的人为了这位置泯灭人性，兄弟相残，权力当真有这般威力？  
然而这父皇的位置，几番落入他人之手，生起无数祸端，如今终于归属于我。而我，不想再让历史重演了。  
迎上王昀的目光，我会意，缓缓转身，坐下，双手平展，扶住座榻与如今的我而言略宽的两侧。  
王昀再度拿出父皇的暗诏，耳畔威严之声响起：“皇帝明辉，敢用玄牡，昭告于皇皇后帝：否泰相沿，废兴迭用，至道无亲，应运斯辅。熙和太女，衍诞之际，烟云表色，日月呈瑞，太女其人，敏惠仁孝，德才兼备，朕深属意。但念其年少，为免朝纲动荡，生民涂炭，唯愿皇弟明昶知人善任，专务以德化民。若明昶治下，政治清明，四海升平，此诏不存；若其失德，上将军王昀，司徒谢岚，可顺天时之变，废明昶，拥太女，则我大邺兆民有望，基业可昌。”语毕，外祖父与舅舅领北府军连带群臣大半已然拜下，唯有司马一派与旸帝仍然立于殿上。  
王昀扫视群臣，“先帝私印‘曦帝明辉’在此，可有臣工还有异议？诸位可以有自己的选择，只是，需想清楚，这或许会是你们最后的选择。”  
话落不过少顷，殿内还余站立者，唯有已然疯癫的旸帝一人。舅舅率北府军深深叩首“恭迎陛下。”甲胄之声齐整响起，随后殿内群臣拜伏而下：“陛下万岁，万岁，万万岁。”  
“陛下”，王昀回身撩起白袍下摆，我一把扶住他的手臂，“太傅不必多礼。”  
他看着我，几不可见地摇了摇头，我明了他的思虑，缓缓松手，他在我身前，终于单膝跪下，我看着他，而他低着头。  
我如在雾中，又似恍然大悟，原来，万人之上，孤独之巅就是这样的感觉。  
我收回手，再度平放回榻侧，目光重投向大殿的臣工百寮，用自己不熟悉的声音缓缓开口：“平身。”  
  
第一卷完  



	32. 新始

在王昀和外祖父的操持下，我在十四生辰那日，完成了我的登基大典。我由承明殿登上六架乘辂，驶至太极殿前拾阶而下，十二旒的冕冠和玄色冕服很沉，有汗滴从我的额侧滑落，我维持着端方的步伐，在臣工百寮的注视中走向太极正殿。今日所有臣工都着深色朝服，然而我仍能感受到左上首的目光，那道目光平静中饱含着欣慰，我不便朝他看去，但嘴角泛起了涟漪。  
外祖父立于太极殿前，为我手持明黄诏书，在他宣布了我的帝号为㬚，年号正德后，朝臣们一齐拜下，三呼万岁。  
有风掠过我的旒珠，天地间似乎唯余我与这悠游的风。父皇，母亲，若你们可乘风而来，请你们守护我，也守望这大邺。  
  
大典结束后，我回到了承明殿，清平和侍女为我将沉重的冕冠卸下，又要为我换上玄端，我冲她撒娇：“姑姑，为我换上襦裙吧，我今天约束的紧。”清平嗔怪的看了我一眼，去为我取来月白襦裙换上。  
不多时，外间传来了内侍的通报：“陛下，司徒和太尉大人求见。”  
“快请。”我起身向外间迎去。  
“参见陛下”刚入门，外祖父与王昀就要行礼，我忙上前扶住：“外祖父和太傅切勿多礼。与熙和而言，你们永远是家人，不是朝臣。”  
对上王昀的目光，我忽的有些赧然。未料外祖父先开了口：“谢陛下厚爱，但礼制不可偏废”。我作出三分生气模样，外祖父无奈笑着直起身：“谢陛下，下不为例。”  
待三人落座，外祖父稍稍打量了我一瞬，开口道：“陛下，今日您做的很好，臣与太尉，都很为您高兴。大邺短短几年间，历经三次更迭，如今正需休养生息，还望您勤勉学业，臣等也能尽早归政。”  
见我诚恳应下，他又言：“陛下如今在宫中和朝堂，不比潜龙时在谢府和太尉府，如今您一举一动都关系到天下，君子慎独，陛下一服一行，还需谨慎，合乎天家仪表。  
这就是权力的代价吧，须得让渡我身为普通少女的自由，行事皆得有所依止，再也不能恣睢任性。  
“外祖父说的是，熙和明白了”我微垂首。  
“陛下，若无事，臣先告退了，太尉还有事与您商议。”外祖父起身，我忙起身相送，他冲我一礼，缓步而出。  
送别外祖父，回首撞上王昀的目光，他端坐在侧，静静地看着我。  
清平悄然上前，为他送上了一盏茶，然后退出了门外。  
“太傅”我垂下眼，轻声唤他。  
“陛下，我今日来有两件事。”听他称陛下，我心下微紧，又听到他以“我”自称，心绪又缓缓松弛下来。  
我在他侧旁坐下，“太傅请讲”。  
“第一件事，废帝昨日已在宗正寺自裁，此事涉及宗室，我想请陛下裁断如何处理他的身后事以及他的子女。”  
“他…死了”我有些愣怔，又有些恍然。他是逼死母亲的重要一环，给我，谢家和王昀都带来了长久的痛苦，我以为这个人会随着我的血泪永远封藏在过去，他的死却揭露了，有些伤痛还远没有过去。  
“丧仪从简，将他葬在别处吧，不要让他靠近武行皇帝的陵寝。”那里埋葬了我的父皇和母后，生前母亲在宫中难觅清静，身后一定要让她得享安宁。  
“两位公主送去宝林禅寺修行吧，至于耒阳…”我深恨他的父亲，但他…我想起了那个清秀的青年，和他在他父亲面前试图为我说话时颤抖的单薄脊背。  
“耒阳曾是废帝属意的太子，陛下三思。”我的犹豫如此分明，王昀缓缓开口。  
“太傅，他帮过我。”我抬眼看他，“在废帝迫我们成婚时，他为我说过话。我知道怎样才是君王该做的，但我做不到…”  
他未再出声，静静看我半晌，微不可查的叹了口气，“那把他配往交州如何？大邺必无他容身之所，交趾边地或能容他安居。”  
交州虽在岭南以南，丛林密布，多瘴气蚊蝇，但站在耒阳的处境，总归是比在大邺朝不保夕，受尽白眼要好。我心知在此事上，王昀顾及我的感受已经做出了极大的让步，这也是我为回报耒阳的同情和恻隐，能做的为数不多的事情了。希望他能放下前事，重新开始。  
转念一想，我起身，对王昀行了师礼，“谢太傅总是这般顾念我。”  
王昀习惯性地抬手扶我，刚触到我手臂就意识到了不妥，不着痕迹地收回手。“陛下不必多礼。”停顿片刻，又道 “陛下仁德是好事，但过于仁慈，也会易失决断之机，不过陛下还小，可以慢慢来。”  
王昀向来如此，即便心知我孩子心性，意气行事，也从不舍得重责于我。笑意不知觉间爬上了我的眉眼，看我如此，他也笑着摇着摇头。那一瞬，恍惚间回到了我与他在太尉府的时光。  
“陛下，第二件事是你的生辰。”他从袖中拿出一个有着镂空纹饰的小木盒，看上去是上好的楠木，他把盒子递给我，我双手接过。今日大典这样繁忙，他原来还记得我的生辰。  
“这是”，一方羊脂小印静静地躺在盒中，泛着温润的光，顶部是一条白龙，龙却不在云海而在莲花之境，白龙足踏莲花，以冲天之姿，居莲花妙境，我在心中赞叹，轻轻将它从盒中取出，翻转过来，只见㬚帝熙和四字，想起父皇刻有曦帝明辉的私印，我感念王昀的用心。  
我将私印合在掌中，看向王昀，他的目光却似被我的手腕吸引，“这么多年了，五彩丝已褪色，陛下还带着。”  
“太傅给予熙和的一切，熙和都想好好珍惜。”下意识说出了心中所想，我有些羞赧，微低下头。  
半晌未有声音，正待抬头，只听一声轻叹。  
“傻孩子”。  
  
之后，我们闲话了少许，约定了每日散朝后我在书房先行学习，代他处理完政事，便来为我答疑，此外他也会带来一天中的要闻与重要文书，与我探讨商议。  
很快到了午时，我留他用膳，他向我请辞，说府中还有事要处理，我不舍却也无可奈何，他的府邸，不再是我的归处了。  
我起身送他至殿前，他在殿外冲我作礼，转身从容而去。我攥紧已与我体温融合无二的羊脂玉印，已经开始期盼明日。  
因为有他，于我而言，五更的早起和枯燥的上朝也变得令人期待，那意味着一天的起始，也意味着牵念的暂时栖息。


	33. 心病

在我登基后，日子终于平静了下来，不知觉间，两年倏尔过去。我波澜不惊地渡过了自己的及笄礼，朝中我有着王昀与外祖父，舅舅在外为我驻守着江北。我越来越习惯规矩繁复的宫廷生活，然而在屏退了左右的夜晚，我会换上轻薄的月白纱衣，任由长发披散着，偶尔带上一盅杜康，坐在承明殿后的一池红莲旁，对月邀约，无声地倾吐我的心事。其实杜康于我而言过烈了些，但想到这是王昀和舅舅从军时常喝的酒，我就有了热烈的渴望。清平半是了然，半是默许，偶尔我回身能见到她不远不近的看顾着我，满眼都是怜爱。  
随着我年岁渐长，王昀与我愈发像君臣了，我作为成年女子，也再也没有理由去亲近他。除了每日依循他来书房授业，他鲜少来我的承明殿。我曾去过一次披云阁，当年的居所已经久未修缮，榻边屏风都已破损，我抚过榻沿，指尖落满了灰尘，那次在这的紧紧相拥仿佛只是我的幻觉，遥远的如同前生。  
其实及笄后，朝中要求还政与我的呼声一浪高过一浪，王昀已三十有二，岁月还未曾在他的面容刻上风霜，但由于近年来他愈发亲近佛道，时常与名僧高士清谈，眉宇更见疏朗，林下之风犹甚。因我的特许，他时常白袍出入，衣袂遇风荡开，姿容风貌，宛如谪仙游龙。他似乎已有退隐之意，我听闻他在钟山的幽篁里置备了馆苑，待我亲政之日，就是他归隐之时。我还听闻这些年间，有不少王公有意与他结亲，他以道心弥坚婉拒，久而久之，他便有了山中相宰的别称。  
我的寝殿里藏着一幅未完成的画，我的丹青是他一手所教，但我却怎么也画不出他的风神，故而我只画了他的背影，还有着大片的留白。我将它妥帖的藏在暗格中，如同我的心事一般。  
我的身体也发生了变化，夜半沐浴后的我，看着铜镜中的自己，因刚出浴，面容如同盛放的海棠，两颊的娇憨也慢慢褪去，我看着自己的眉眼，恍如看到了母亲。这两年，我原本娇小单薄的身量，像春桃一般，渐渐丰盈了起来，个子也高了不少，以前几乎只到王昀胸前，现在已到他下颚了。月华如水，照在少女饱满莹白的胴体上，水也有了辉光。侍浴的清平，轻轻为我披上寝衣，“陛下长大了，待陛下归政，朝臣们怕是要为您选王夫了。”  
我沉默着，看着自己极类母亲的眉眼，不发一言。  
  
清平预料的事情，比想象中来得更快一些。未过几日，早朝中吏部董侍郎上书，提请已年满十六的我，为江山稳固，后继有人着想，尽早择婿完婚。而婚礼之期，也可同为归政之时。新司马萧肃引领数人附议。我心知他们的想法，这位司马为人以刚直著称，一方面他担心王谢二族把持朝纲太久，于君权不利，另一方面，萧氏一族在王谢的光芒下已然太久。婚期与归政并举，让未来的王夫分权掉王谢的权势，也取代王昀对我的重要性。  
我余光扫向立于我侧前的王昀，他微垂着眉眼，不发一言。  
我忽而有些愤懑，压下心中莫名的情绪，我开口：“朕感念诸卿对朕亲政的心系，此事朕会考虑，王夫一事留待后议。”  
下朝后，我走的飞快，也未去书房，风一般的冲回了承明殿。将冕冠放在案上，我朝服都没换，就开始在房间踱步，越想越气，气闷同时又有些难过。  
侍女们看我这般都不敢上前，还是清平上前替我褪去了沉重的朝服，露出了里面的深衣。此时内侍来报，“陛下，太尉大人在殿外请见。”  
我定了定神，“宣”。  
清平替我将朝服挂起，才缓缓退出。  
白影流云般入内，再熟悉不过的声音传来“陛下”。  
我看着那身影有一瞬的失神，是不是如今，我的任何事情都无法让他的白衣染尘，或起一丝皱褶。  
“太傅”，我牵出一抹笑，“太傅有何事？”  
“陛下，臣以为司空所提择婿一事尚早，但陛下如今羽翼渐丰，归政一事可以开始施行。”我僵硬的笑容更大，这天终于要来了。  
“待我亲政之后呢，太傅将要去往何处？”  
他大概没料到我有此一问，停顿了一瞬，看着我轻声道：“去臣该去的地方”。  
“太傅，你也要离我而去了吗？”我朝他走进了一步，离他只有咫尺之遥。我仰头看入他眼中。不知是否是我错看，他的眼中也有一丝不舍划过。  
“陛下，我不能永远在你身边。”顿了一下，他又说：“还记得我在府中时和你说过的话吗？没有人能永远陪在你身边。你的一生还很长，人生如逆旅，但每一程都会有不同的人来与你同行。曾经是你的父母，而后是我，再往后…就会是你的夫婿和子女。应你父皇和母亲所托，我的使命已几近达成，往后的路没有我，或许你能走的更为顺畅。”  
“可我不想你走”再也忍不住自己的情绪，强撑的冷静碎裂，我上前一步，埋首于他怀中，紧紧环住他的腰。  
只一瞬，我便察觉到了他心中的震动，他僵直的身体提醒着我的难堪，耳畔的心跳声是我阔别经年日思夜想的，在此刻却也失去了温度。  
我的心在往下沉，沉到我看不见的地方。  
他的手缓缓扶住我的肩，轻柔却不容置疑的将我推离，“陛下，是臣僭越了。”  
他后退两步，冲我恭敬一礼，衣袂闪过，拂去了一切。随后他快步而出。  
随后进来的清平，看到的便是失魂落魄的我，她有些焦急地问我怎么了，我只摇摇头，颓然落座。  
  
当晚夜里，我突发高热，太医来时，我已失去了意识，最深层的不安和恐惧化为了呢喃“不要走…别留下我”。  
清平见状，心下已然明白了几分，差人去请了王昀，只口信：“陛下高热，速请入宫。”  
未过多时，王昀常服赶来，我已被清平喂了太医开的药，镇定下来，昏睡不醒。太医与王昀交代，说是惊惧忧思过甚，气血逆行，突发时疾。  
清平摒退众人，冲王昀作礼，“大人，陛下这样您或许知晓原因，解铃还须系铃人。”  
王昀沉沉不发一言，清平默默退了出去，阖上了殿门。  
王昀在榻侧坐下，伸手去探我的额温。我的额发已几乎全被汗浸湿，狼狈的粘连在一起，昏迷中，我感到有人轻柔的将我的碎发归拢至耳侧，有丝丝凉意覆在我额间，面容上黏腻的触感渐渐消失，有人在为我轻柔地擦拭。  
我勉力睁开了一丝缝隙，隔着白雾，白色的身影如梦似幻，我又以为在梦中，开口唤他却无法出声。  
他俯身凑近我身畔，“熙和，怎么了？你想说什么？”  
高热损伤了我的嗓子，我无声开口：“太傅…别走…熙和真的喜欢你…喜欢了很久很久。”有泪不受控制的滑下，落入发间枕畔。  
想到这是梦，我心中更加难受，阖上眼，疲乏的又昏沉睡去。迷蒙间，似乎听到一声长长的太息，有微凉的手轻轻为我擦去泪痕。王昀静看我半晌，微凉指尖轻抚上我的眉眼，久久没有离开。  
清平独自守在门外，看着窗棱上映出的许久未动的人影，无声叹息。


	34. 决定

我足足过了三日才真正醒来，疲乏地睁开眼，发现身边似乎没有人，我支撑着下榻，昏沉的大脑和数天水米未进的身体，让我腿一软，跌倒在了浅廊上，疼的我轻喊了一声。外间有脚步声快步走来，见到来人，我瞪大了眼睛，忘却了疼痛。怎么是他？  
那天的记忆隐约回到了我的脑海中，我看着他，下意识的想要逃避，却无处可躲。  
他三两步上前，将我轻轻抱起，熟悉的声音有着无法掩饰的关切“莫急着起来，疼么？”  
我愣愣地看着他侧颜，忘记了如何回应。  
他将我轻柔放回榻上，为我腰后垫上软枕，又把衾被搭在我身上，回首叫了人来。  
清平带着早已炖好的粥守候在一旁，侍女为我梳洗着。恍惚间，像是回到了我第一次在谢府受伤的时候，他也是第一时间就陪伴在醒来的我身旁，清平也是这般给我准备了吃食。我鼻间一酸，忙垂下头。  
直到我在榻上用完膳，他也一直没有离开，不远不近的站在我身侧，静静地看着我。  
我试着几次，终于找回了自己的声音，嘶哑着开口“太傅怎么在这里？”  
清平接过了话，“陛下三天前突发高烧，奴婢差人让太尉进宫来看你，这两天他没走，在承明殿为你处理政事。顺带着和我们一道看顾你。”  
我点点头，这三天没能上朝，也不知道朝中如何了。我病了，他的负担就更重了，我抬眼看他，正对上他的目光，我以为会看出一丝疲惫，却只看到古井无波。  
我想了想开口：“太傅，熙和这几天病着，麻烦太傅了，政务繁重，您快回去休息吧。”  
他最后看我一眼，留下句话“陛下好生将养。”便朝外殿走去。  
  
我以为他离开了，在清平和侍女的搀扶下，执意下了榻，缓慢的向外走去，却在珠帘外看到了他正在外殿几案旁提笔处理政务。  
他的侧影一丝不苟，下笔果决，我看的入神，何时我能有这样的决断，我才真正能够游刃有余的亲政吧。我暗道。  
安静地看了一会，我示意清平扶我回去，他如今公务繁忙，我帮不上忙，也不愿叫他分神忧心。  
距离初见他已近七年，我还是一样看不得他一点烦忧。尤其是因我而起的烦忧，更让我难以忍受。  
  
在我病愈后的一段日子里，王昀回了他的府邸，我恢复了上朝，有意思的是，朝臣们不知是自发还是通了气，无人再提让王昀归政，连带着选婿一事，也被搁置。如果不是在太极殿的红莲池旁遇见了那个少年，我还以为，有些事就真能这般过去了。  
那夜我还同往常一般，因病愈未久，清平不给我杜康，我只能独自前往太液池去看红莲，太液池的红莲是由温泉浇灌，因而四季盛放。我坐在池边，轻拨着温泉池水，突然想到“妖童媛女，荡舟心许”可不就是发生在这红莲芰荷的场域中。如今我算是媛女，那妖童何在？回过神来，我不禁嘲笑自己太过沉迷于联想，诗文岂可当真。  
忽然，我瞥见一抹白色的影子，似是在太液池另侧，隔着红莲，看不真切却又分外明显。  
我不禁起身去寻，在宫中，除了他，谁还会穿白袍？可他又怎会夜半来此？  
怀着期待和忐忑，我靠近了那身影，一眼望去我几乎在心中雀跃，但第二眼，我就意识到，这不是他。是一个与他有六分相似的白衣少年，但不是他。  
我不由得升起了一种被欺骗的愤怒，压低了声音出口质问：“何人在此？！”  
那少年明显受惊了，却还是维持着某种风度，向我行礼，“参见陛下。草民王清阁。  
“玉阶鸣流水，清阁引归烟。共惜芸香暮，春风几万年。”停顿了片刻，我笑：“你起了个好名字，是何人派你来引归烟还想与朕共万年的，嗯？”我心下隐约已有了答案，然而不亲口问出我仍不死心。  
“不是陛下所想的那样，太尉大人，是草民的族叔。草民曾…”我打断了他，“知道了，你下去吧。”  
我转身便往承明殿走去，夜风吹得我清醒了些。王昀从不插手内宫事宜，这件事，不只是他的筹谋，还有的，便只有我最亲近的人，才知道我此时此刻惯常会来的此处。  
我有些想笑，又有些难过，王昀啊王昀，你真的这样忌惮我的感情，竟不惜出此下策，在族中寻来一个和你有六分相似的子侄，来转移我的视线么。  
回到承明殿，我唤来了清平，平静的讲述了今晚发生的事情。我看着她，问道：“姑姑，为什么？”  
清平罕见地在我面前俯下身，“陛下，您的执念太重，会伤人伤己。太尉大人纵然绝代风华，却也不是无可替代。那孩子那样像他，又是王氏一族。一直以来，您都太孤单，将他留在身边，陪伴您也是好的。”  
“这是姑姑的意思，还是太傅的意思？”  
清平沉默了，半晌开口“是谁的意思并不重要，陛下，你的幸福，是在意你的人共同的祈愿。”  
长久的静默后，我终于开口“姑姑你去吧，我累了。”  
清平深深拜伏下去，起身为我拉上了帷幕，退了出去。  
不知过了多久，灯花扑闪了一下，熄灭了，我枯坐在黑暗中，长长呼出一口气，我忽地有些想通了，如果我的感情于身边人而言是负担，那这坚持是否也失去了意义。我最大的心愿，无非是希望王昀少些烦忧，他最大的烦忧若是因我而生，那我便亲自斩断吧。  
  
第二日五更，清平来唤我晨起，惊讶的发现我一夜未动。“陛下，你…哎…”我被她眼中不加掩饰的心疼牵痛，拉过她的手，“姑姑，我没事，谢谢你。”她红了眼，手下不停，轻轻为我梳妆，换上朝服。  
在朝上，我宣布了两件事，第一，我将于来年三月亲政；第二，在朝中四品以上官员族中，择选未有婚娶，德才兼备的青年男子，于来年春蒐猎场集结。  
朝臣赞叹英明的有，惊讶者有，我有意回避了那个白色身影，他静默立于喧哗中，一如往常。  



	35. 中秋

散了朝，我依例去了书房，虽做出了决定，但我却心烦意乱到看不进一字。我在等，等今日王昀来见我。  
我越来越忐忑，这两件事我是在昨晚的事情发生后，未与他知会擅自作出的决定。他会否气我的擅作主张。但他送人来，不就是这个意思吗？他不也一直想归隐吗？  
不知觉间已过了午时，我左思右想，茶饭不思，让人撤去了午膳。昨夜一夜未眠，我有些昏沉，伏在案上，想小憩一会，然而没过片刻，我听到了内侍轻微的脚步声，还未待我抬首，脚步声就远了，我听到门前内侍压低的声音，“大人，陛下昨夜彻夜未眠，午膳也没用，伏在案上睡着了，您看…”。  
他要走么？我心中收紧。随即放轻的熟悉的脚步声传来，我松了口气。  
我该起来面对他么？可是有了昨夜和今日的事，我该怎么面对他？  
有衣料摩擦的窸窣声，随即一件风衣轻轻盖在了我身上，他在我身前站了半刻。未抬头，我也能感到他的目光落在我身上。  
过了一会，他在我身旁坐下，拿起我随意置于案上的《小品般若经》翻看了起来。  
又过了不知多久，我实在失去了耐心，装作渐渐转醒的模样抬首，“太傅？你来了”  
他看着我，我有些心虚的移开目光。未想却是他先开口，“陛下已下定决心了么？”  
我知他所指，心下黯然，避开他的目光，低声道：“昨夜见到太傅和姑姑的安排，熙和就明白了。我想了一夜，似乎别无选择。再者我尽快择婿完婚，太傅也能放心不是么？”  
“什么安排？”他微皱了眉。  
我霍然抬头，“昨夜在太液池，王清阁难道不是太傅派来的么？”  
“清阁是我族中后辈不假，但昨夜发生了何事我并不知情。他曾在我府中客居过一阵，那时你也在。不过你当时年纪尚小，大概并未留意到他。”  
看着我，他又道：“昨夜究竟发生了何事？”  
“昨夜我独自在太液池时，遇见了他。”见他皱眉更深，我忙道：“未发生别的事，我让他退下了。”犹豫了一会，我又低声道：“他与你有几分相像，又是王氏子弟，我以为，他是你派来的。”  
王昀沉默了半晌，“所以陛下今日才仓促做了决定？”  
我低下头，不知该如何回应。心下已是懊悔不已，自己还是太过意气用事，都未想过去向王昀求证。可天子一言九鼎，说出的话再无收回的道理，这可如何是好？  
他微垂下眼，“陛下愿意踏出这步是好事，然而我更希望陛下作这决定是出于自愿。不过事已至此，陛下可机变应对。春蒐中若有能得陛下青眼的男子，也不失为好的选择”。  
我在心中苦笑，王昀啊王昀，即便昨夜不是你的安排，这样的你又和我的设想有何差距呢？沉默了片刻，我轻笑，“太傅若当真如此希望，熙和遵照便是。”  
他似乎还想说些什么，我起身，身上的风衣顺着我的深衣滑落，我接住，将它轻置在几案上，“太傅若无他事便请回吧，熙和有些疲累，想回承明殿了。”  
他看进我眼中，我微微侧身，回避了他的目光，余光到处，他起身，白袍掠过，消失在了我的视线中。  
  
我和王昀之间微妙隔阂持续到了这年的中秋家宴。这三月以来，他前来更多是为了与我商讨政务，引导我熟悉各部事宜和六部中重要官员的任用缘由。他带来了亲手绘制的中原地图，执棋为例，领我了解与北周对峙的险要关隘，东起山阳，西至巫山及奉节。现在北周的君主为宇文昌，年近五十，其有三子，尚未立储。他有一名十分信任的护国将军，名为尉迟岳，都督了关中二十州诸军事，同领了大将军以及北雍州刺史。上次两次攻破青州，便是他领兵。近些年，我朝更迭频繁，边境时不安宁，虽有舅舅在外，但面对兵强马壮的北朝，仍不可掉以轻心。  
转眼便到了中秋，我提前召了舅舅回朝，他为国征战在外，他和汀舟两岁的孩子都不太认识父亲，外祖父年岁大了，也时常思念他，此等佳节，总得叫他们一家团聚。  
我也邀了王昀一同前来，他与舅舅情同手足，长久未见，想必也有许多话说。  
因是家宴，我以桂花沐浴，换上了月白的素色绢丝棉袍，梳缓鬓，簪木槿，内侍通报外祖父一行都已到，我便启程前往徽音殿。  
刚到殿前，就听到舅舅的打趣，“轶合你看看你，一手带大的陛下都要择婿了，你还是孤家寡人。”我顿住了脚步，王昀没有出声。身旁内侍报：“陛下到——”，众人起身，我踏入了殿门。  
“今日家宴，不必多礼，外祖父快请。”我扶着外祖父落座，这两年，他明显老迈了不少。  
舅舅笑着打量我，“看到陛下，就明白了何为谢庭咏雪之态”，在他面前，我总是格外的孩子气：“舅娘为何没同舅舅一起来？我还想见澈儿呢。”  
“近日他有些风寒，汀舟在府中照料。”  
“要紧么？要不要着太医去看？”我有些着急。  
“谢陛下，不碍事的，澈儿体质尚好，已吃了药，现在应睡下了。”  
我点点头，心想稍后可以着太医去谢府探望。不急在一时。  
终于，我转向了王昀，微垂下眼，“太傅，近日太傅公务劳繁，可还安好？”  
“谢陛下挂念，皆无碍。”他未直视我。  
我颔首，低头落座。  
舅舅在宴席间，讲着他在江北的见闻，还有他和王昀一同驻守时，发生的趣事。我边笑边瞥王昀，他难得地露出了笑意。我惊觉，自己是有多久没见到他的笑容了。以前他和舅舅一样，都是笑起来灿若千阳的男子。如今的他，愈发沉稳内敛，他不再是初见时那个热血直接的年轻人，而我也不再是只等他庇护的孩子了。  
席间因我不愿伶人们的丝竹管弦搅扰了清净，因而只有一乐师在殿中弹奏古琴，一曲《潇湘水云》奏毕，悠远之声响起，是《山居吟》。我忽地想起了王昀在钟山的别苑。  
今晚的杜康格外醇香，我乘兴多饮了几杯，舅舅有些微醺，拉着王昀想和他切磋，又被外祖父喝止。我看着眼前的这些我爱的人们，唯愿时光停滞。  
散席后，外祖父与舅舅一同返回谢府，王昀今晚陪舅舅，也喝了不少，他的眼睛似乎比往常更明亮了一些，是舅舅的归来唤醒了他的一些记忆么？  
我也有些薄醉了，待他们离开后，我忽然想起，要派太医去探望澈儿。奇怪的是，方才的山居吟还一直萦绕在我耳畔，杜康带来的热情奔腾在我的血液中，我突然很想在今夜去钟山，去听风过幽篁，探溪中明月。  
太医很快便来了，我同清平说，澈儿病了，我要随太医去谢府探望澈儿。清平不放心，想同我一道，我婉拒了，说自己想出去醒醒酒，看完澈儿，很快便回。她叹道：“陛下大了，您带上禁卫，速去速归。”我应下，没过多时，领太医乘舆车出了宫。  
离开宫门未多时，我便和太医分道而行，舆车带着禁卫向钟山驶去。


	36. 剖白

出发时大致已是酉时，已到了宵禁时分，街上空无一人，半个时辰后，一行人便到了钟山脚下。我身着风衣兜帽，命禁卫戍守于山下。我与侍女半夏沿着山涧清溪旁的小道向上，远远的，便看到了一片竹林。  
乘着酒兴，我向着竹林方向走去。  
不知不觉间，夜露沾湿了我的风帽，我将它随手拉下，带落了发中的木槿花。  
有夜风吹过竹海，窸窣声不绝于耳。我止步静听着天籁，忽然从更远处传来了洞箫声。  
“这曲子是…”恍然间，我听到了自己清晰的心跳。沉吟半晌，我回身对半夏说，“你留在此处等朕。”  
她有些踌躇，但终究还是应下。我心头有着热意，那曲激发了我某种经年的渴念，诱我往竹海更深处寻觅。  
箫声愈发近了，我越走越快，最后竟跑了起来。  
夜风吹起了我的衣袂，宽大的风衣系带松散开来，像蝶翼一般鼓动后降落，束发的簪子不知何时遗失，长发逶迤，在林间浮沉，此刻我全然没有了宫廷中拘束的样子，年轻的身体赋予我的活力和热情，在静夜中奔流的分外分明。随着曲毕，我看到了月光下的身影，缓缓止步。  
他听到了声响，回首看来。  
四目相接刹那，他眼中几番波涛涌动，“熙和，你如何在这里？”  
不知是酒意还是热意，我觉得自己两颊发烫，刚才的勇气不知去了哪里。  
“今晚的山居吟让我想到了钟山，故而出来走走，又被太傅的箫声引来了这里。太傅又是为何在这里？”  
他笑了“同你一样”。  
他目光停留在我披散的长发上，眼中笑意分明“怎么和小时一样？让人看了笑话。”  
再往下，他目光凝在了一处，向我走近“你受伤了？”  
我一脸莫名，直到顺着他的目光看到鞋袜，才发现有星星点点的血迹渗出。我未告知清平自己要来此处，因而穿着的是丝履，方才跑的快，未有觉察，现在才发现，鞋子不光沾上了许多泥土，还被划破了几处。方才不觉，现在静立之下，细碎疼痛开始蔓延。  
他上前查看，我有些赧然，向后躲闪，想用裙裾藏住双足，却被他轻轻拦住。见我足下还有细微的新鲜血迹渗出，他未再迟疑，将我抱起，大步向前走去。  
自我登基后，还未有这样长久的在他怀中，我看着他冠玉般的侧颜，又想起了在披云阁的相拥。我轻轻伸出手臂，揽住了他的颈项。  
  
不多时，我们到了一处别苑，上首有“空馆”二字，是王昀清隽的笔迹。  
推开门扉，馆内果然别有洞天，只是似乎没有人气。  
王昀抱着我迅速步入内室，将我轻放于榻上，他轻声道，“我去取药，你在这别动。”  
很快他便折回，带来了清水，棉布和药粉。  
他坐在榻沿，伸手要为我脱去丝履，披散的长发遮住了我酡红如云霞的面容，他的动作停顿了一瞬，还是将我的丝履轻轻脱下。  
我这才看清，丝履中的罗袜有的部分已被血色浸透。我有些害怕接下的疼痛，轻轻攥住他的袍袖。  
“不怕，很快就好。”他温声道，同时手下不停，轻柔地将我的罗袜脱去。  
我吸了口气，忍住了丝丝的疼痛。转移视线，看向了他专注的面容。  
他眼中只有我的伤，我眼中只有他。这样近的距离，我似乎都能听到他的心跳，感觉到他身上的温度。呼吸间，我将这副在心中描摹过无数次的容颜，再度刻入魂灵。  
他用清水帮我擦拭着伤口，“疼”，我闭上双眼，轻轻埋入他侧颈。他的身体颤动了一瞬，随即继续轻柔地帮我处理伤处。  
过了一会儿，似乎伤口已经处理干净了，他的声音在耳畔传来“忍一忍，敷药会有些疼。”我在他的颈项中默默点头。  
尖锐的疼痛从我的双脚直疼到心脏，全身在瞬间崩紧。我不由地发出了一声极细微的叫喊，颤抖着，双臂无意识地紧紧环抱住他。  
待疼痛稍稍平复，我微微睁开眼，背部的触感那样真实。我在他怀中，他一手紧紧抱住我，另一手轻轻地在我的背后拍抚，想要转移我的疼痛，如同当年我因他受伤那次一般。  
我眼中酸涩，悄悄揽住他的背，将脸又埋深了些。  
“还疼么？”温柔声音传来，我摇摇头，又点点头。他轻抚上我的长发，“熙和？”  
“嗯？”我闷闷地应答。  
“不疼了我给你包扎”。  
“好”。  
有纱棉轻轻缠绕在我的足上，这个过程似乎比我想象中更为漫长。我还在他怀中，他没有像上次那般推开我，是因为今夜我受伤了？还是因为我们不在宫中？  
最后一处终于被他包扎好，他轻轻将我的双脚平放，我的手随着他前倾的动作，无意识地划过他的脊背。  
“熙和，别闹。”  
“我没有。”孩子气上来，待他直起身，我又伏入他怀中，抱住他。  
他微不可查的叹了口气，抬手半晌，终是将我轻轻环住。  
房中万籁俱静，唯有我们彼此的呼吸。  
我轻轻开口：“我不想举办春蒐，那是个错误。我误解是你送来了清阁，想叫我死心。我又难过又怕你为难，想了一夜，才做出的那样的决定。”  
王昀沉默了许久，开口，“熙和，你还太年轻，或许错把依赖看作是爱。一直以来，我离你太近，或许你只是依赖我而不自知。春蒐是个机会，既是给年轻的孩子们的，也是给你自己的。”  
我抱紧他，“可是许多年来，只有你会出现在我的梦中。或许感觉会骗人，但是梦不会。”  
“熙和你要知道，爱不是一成不变的。你需要一个与你年纪相当，珍视你，爱慕你的年轻人。他能陪你更长久，而爱也可在陪伴中生长。我们之间，不论是年龄，身份还是礼法，注定不会有结果。”  
我没有接话，无声的泪水一点点浸湿了他的衣襟。  
察觉到了湿意，他低头看我，为我擦去泪痕，“熙和别哭，你知道么，自你小时候起，我就最怕见到你哭。”他看着我，温柔如水。  
我红着眼笑了，又搂住他的颈项，恨不能融进他的怀中。他轻轻抱住我，安抚地轻拍着我的背。  
  
将近亥时时，王昀将我抱下了山，半夏和禁卫见到他都有些吃惊，垂首退到一侧。他将我抱入舆车后，我听到他在外的声音：“陛下受伤，尽快回宫，好生照看。”  
回程的速度更快，半夏忧心的看着我的双足，我知道她害怕什么。开口道：“无事，你就说是朕支开了你，姑姑不会为难你的。另外，今晚碰到太尉的事情，不必告诉姑姑了。”  
她应下，我不再开口，靠在软枕上，思索着，该如何取消来年的春蒐。  



	37. 备战

终于回到了内宫，清平迎上看到我受伤的双足，又是责备又是心疼。“在谢府怎么会受伤呢？”她不解问道。  
“不是在谢府，今夜景致甚好，我去山间走了走，不慎被碎石划伤，不碍事的，姑姑莫担心。”  
她看我这般，知也问不出更多，唤来内侍，将我抱回房中。  
“陛下明日早朝可要休庭？”  
“不必，一切如旧。”  
是夜，我笑着睡去。

又是一日早朝，我忘记了自己的足伤，翻身下榻就要站起。结果疼痛唤醒了我的记忆。  
清平给我的朝靴中垫上了极厚的绒棉，忧心地送我上了舆车。至太极殿前，我必须自己前行。咬牙平稳走至御座前，我感受到了王昀的目光。我缓缓坐下，对上他关切的眼神，微微颔首，表明我无事。  
礼部侍郎上前，称第一批择选的世家子弟的名册已整理好，将在今日送达与我过目。  
我面上无甚好恶，微微颔首。  
兵部侍中报，最近边境频繁有小股北周军队骚扰边民，担心北周有进一步的动向，驻军已派出斥候打探敌情。  
我赞许了谨慎应敌的策略，若有动向，让兵部侍中侍郎可直接奏报于我。  
结束了朝会，我又忍住疼痛走出了太极殿，乘舆车前往书房。书房偏殿有一简榻，我刚坐下，内侍来报，王昀到了。  
“快宣。”我将双腿平抬至榻上，尽量不让足部着力。  
王昀进来后，我便让内侍退下了。  
他想去看我的伤，然而我下朝直接到了此处，朝服都未换，与他撒娇说头上沉，让他帮我先将冕冠取下。  
他无奈看我一眼，直起身，双手轻轻解开了我颔下的缨结，温热的手在动作中，无意地触到了我的颈部，我轻颤一瞬，他动作不停，轻轻地将冕冠小心拿起放置一旁。  
“昨晚回宫可有找太医来看过？”  
“未找，回宫时辰不早了，何况你一定已经为我处理的很好了。”我娇嗔道。  
“不可大意，你每日都需走动上朝。”他俯身轻轻脱下我的朝靴。  
他微皱了眉，我侧头看去，果然还是渗出了些许，不过相比昨日看上去已好了些。  
“无事，再过两天便好了。别担心。”我温声道。  
他叹息：“似乎我在你身边，你便格外容易受伤。”  
我伸手去牵他的袍袖，“那大约是关心则乱吧。”我笑着看他。  
他被我拉近，看进我眼中一瞬，随即挪开视线，将软枕置于我身后，“我去叫太医。”  
他转身打开了殿门，交代了几句，随即进来，择了个离我不远不近处坐下。  
不多时，太医便到了，还带来了南烛。我许久都未召见她了，听闻她跟随了宫中资历最深的太医，在太医院见习。我飞快的看了一眼王昀，他为何这般细致？  
他起身出了殿门，太医带着南烛，为我仔细地重新包扎了伤口，待他们离开了，他才重新进来，坐在离我最近的案旁，开始处理公务。  
有内侍通报，礼部送来了文书，我颔首。王昀接过，看了一眼，将它递至我身前。  
上面的红色漆印显示，是那份世家子弟的名册。我有些踟蹰，不知当不当看。  
我偷瞟王昀，他笔下不停，似是毫无波动。  
我轻轻展开名册，名册洒金，每一页都是一个世家子弟，最上是名姓，再往下便是年纪，家世，品性，有无功名在身，最后则是族中长辈或是名士对其的品藻。从王谢大族到朝中官员子侄，应有尽有，可见这次礼部所花的心思。  
我觉得有趣，慢慢的一页页看过去，看到一个名字，我愣了一瞬，王清阁也在此列。  
原来他刚满二十，品性处写着谦和温润，江南名士道玮称其雅量高致。  
那晚遇见他之后，我在宫中再未见到过他，也未曾打听过他的去向。我对他的印象停留在他与眼前之人的六分相似，和更为稚嫩但别有一种态度的举止。  
我看向王昀，他还是那样神闲气定，似乎我这边的事与他无甚关系。  
我起了狡黠的心思，将王清阁这页摊开，递给他，“若一定要选，就他如何？”  
王昀抬眼扫过，“陛下自有定夺，只是君王一言九鼎，还望陛下莫再出后悔之语。”  
他这是…  
我心情突然明快了起来，将名册放于一旁，笑意盈盈地看着他半晌，轻道：“有你在身边，我谁都不要。”  
王昀未抬头，落笔依旧沉稳，眼中却有柔光掠过。

过了几日，我伤渐好，有关边境不宁的原因，我也收到了奏报。原来八月上旬，黄河上游大雨，引发了洪灾，而大片地处平原的农田被淹没，导致北周许多地方，颗粒无收。北周现有粮荒之患，鲜卑游牧习俗，又有掠夺的传统，因而频频侵扰，想借掠夺的物资，来缓解食物匮乏的境况。  
这日，我与王昀在书房议事时，又收到奏报，斥候发回的消息称，北周军中有大的动作。北周共有二十四开府，为二十四军。尉迟岳已调集了三府之军，似有南下意图。  
舅舅得知消息，前来宫中向我辞行，他得赶紧回到江北，以待时变。  
我同王昀就地设宴，为他送行，舅舅看看我，又看着他，笑道“轶合，朝中陛下就托付与你了，北府军近来会加紧操练，管将军那边，也请他做好准备。彭城与兖州联动，应不会有事。若江北有任何异动，我必飞书送达。”  
王昀看着自己的老友，扬手将杯中杜康，一饮而尽。

在那之后的十几日中，王昀时常来往于宫中与我商讨调军事宜。他的敏锐的意识到，北周的饥荒加上先行南下的策略，预示着北周朝中的急迫，和后续国力的不济。这或许会是维持了百余年的南北对峙之破局之机。我知晓他一直有北上的愿景，但前代大邺君王的策略多是休养生息，因五王之乱后，大邺再经不起劳民伤财的大举北伐。而历经了我父皇的努力，大邺的国力已大有好转，虽中间历经了七年蹉跎，但在这两年中，我们继续奉行无为而治，轻徭薄赋的大政，财政已有盈余。这些天，我将他的手绘地图，悬挂于书房墙上，他时常在那里对着地图沉思，眼中偶有锋芒锐意，我仿佛看到那个铁血沙场的他在渐渐苏醒。  
我乐见他不再提及归隐，我需要他，大邺也需要他。


	38. 莲动

近些时日，由舅舅送来的加急军报中，我们得知，在重兵陈列的青州和徐州两处关隘，有多次与北周军队的正面交锋，但都是几千人的小股游骑兵，主力似乎还未出现。据斥候所得到的情报，北周此次至少调集了六府军力，约有三十万人，目前尚且不知，北周的主力军队，会从何处来。  
此次带兵的，便是北周赫赫有名的护国大将军尉迟岳，据说大皇子宇文烨也随军，这个皇子已近而立，他非嫡出，但北朝鲜卑风俗，并不过于看重血统。北周虽未立储，但宇文昌的倚重之意，昭然若揭。  
王昀依据着每日传来的加急军报，不断调整着布防，依据他之前与尉迟岳的交手，与我分析北军大股兵力可能的布置和进攻地点。有时军报迟迟未来，他便废寝忘食地等待。近日来，他立在地图前的身影，清减的让人心疼。  
唯一可喜的是，我与他相处的时间更多了，因着军报往来宫中与他的府中会耽搁大量的时间，在我的劝说下，他散朝后绝大多数时间都会留在宫中，通常晚膳后戌时左右，才会离开回府。  
是日，又到了晚膳时分，我见他在书房中专注书写着传给舅舅的最新消息，不想打扰到他，我让送膳的宫人，将食盒放下就退下。之后自己拎着食盒，进入内室，又轻轻地将鲈鱼羹和小菜布好，在一旁坐下，安静地看着沉思中的他。  
不知过了多久，他终于写就，轻轻搁下笔后，又将文字扫视了一番，折叠入信封中。做完这一切，他恍然抬头，我没有躲闪，四目相对，我弯了眉眼，他眼中无尽柔光掠过。  
“用膳吧，羹都要凉了。”我温声道，说完我有一瞬的恍惚，这样的对话，是否如同寻常人家的妻子和丈夫？  
他目光微动，垂下眼，“下次陛下不必等我，先用就是。”顿了一瞬又道，“你从小体质就弱。”  
“此处就我们二人，你不必称我陛下。”我看着他，轻道。  
他没有再说话，缓缓走来，在我身侧落座。  
他为我盛了碗羹，见我吃的欢快，自己才动筷。  
膳毕，我担心他总闷在书房中不好，央他陪我去太液池看红莲。他似有些无奈，却还是应下。我开心地站起，让他先去等我，我去更衣，随后就至。  
他无奈轻笑，站起身，看着我消失在门前。

回到寝宫，我迅速唤来了清平为我沐浴，见我举止匆忙，她不解道：“陛下今日是怎么了？为何如此仓促？”  
我摇摇头，只叮嘱她要桂花入浴，另外，为我温一盅杜康。  
换上月白纱衣，我看着铜镜中女子未施粉黛娇艳如滴水海棠般的面容，莫名的忐忑了起来。我的长发在擦拭后，自然披散在身后，空气中有桂花香气幽幽浮动。清平见我要酒，已知晓我的去处，我取了酒，让清平不必随行，施施然向太液池方向而去。  
路上未见多少宫人，半遮半掩间，能看到太液池盛放的红莲时，我心里的忐忑愈发分明。停下步来，我大口饮下小半盅杜康，火热顺着我的喉咙直流到心里，我又迈开了步。  
步入太液池畔，我看到了对面玉阶上的身影，杜康的热意似乎让我的眼中也起了迷雾，我遵循着内心朝那身影走去，想要看得更真切些。  
没走几步，就见那个身影回首看向我，“熙和？”  
是了，除了他没人会有这样的声音来呼唤我，这次出现在这里的，终于是他。  
我止住了步，奇怪，当知道是他之后，一种安定感没过了一切别的冲动，我如释重负地笑了。  
那个身影缥渺却又实存，他起身，向我而来。  
“熙和，你喝酒了？”他的声音近在耳畔，不知是否是最近没有饮酒，还是一下灌入太多，我脑中有些鸿蒙，只温顺点头。  
手中的杜康被接过，来人轻轻扶住我，“你伤才好，不宜饮酒。”  
“我没事，你别担心。”我朝他笑，轻轻避开他的扶助，对他我有着最深切的渴望，我有些害怕在此时此地，自己深埋在心的渴念，会一朝破土而出。  
他看着我，目光如水，又虚虚揽在我身后，怕我失却了平衡。  
我择了一处玉阶坐下，轻轻拍了拍身侧，仰头看他。  
他有一瞬未动，终于还是在我身侧坐下，我和他静坐在池畔，看着氤氲蒸汽中的红莲，不曾开口，却并不觉得有何不适。  
过了不知多久，他缓缓开口：“过阵子我需得去江北，恒渡一人守城，我不甚放心。此次北周南征，规模空前，很可能分兵多路南下，他再用兵如神，也难免左支右绌，而我安居庙堂，终归问心有愧。”  
我心下轻轻叹息，以我对他的了解，并不意外他坦露这想法，于我而言，这分离来的只是早晚罢了。  
他半晌见我未有回应，侧脸看向我，正要出言宽慰，却见我对他笑道，“你莫担心，我已不是孩子了，放心去吧。你走的时日，正好作为我亲政前的试炼，检验我这经年所学。”  
他笑了，三分意外，七分欣慰。似是想到了什么，他缓缓开口：“上一次，我带兵离开时，你还小，不愿我走，我说离开是为了保护大邺，也是为了保护你，这次…”  
夜风忽起，将我披散在身后的长发吹乱，丝丝缕缕纷飞着，遮挡住了我的视线。发间的桂花香气，盈漫在我们之间，有温柔的手，将我的长发拨至鬓间。  
我轻轻抬手，握住他的，顺势俯入他怀中，他身体微颤了一瞬，却没有挪开。  
月白的纱衣半覆在他的白袍上，清辉流淌其上，丝丝旖旎蔓延。  
我轻轻伸手，广袖随着我的动作，缓缓退至臂间，莹白的小臂轻柔环住了他的颈项，我微侧头，发丝贴住了他的侧脸，杜康的烈混合着桂花的柔，让洒在他耳畔的呼吸有着格外绵延的馥郁，缠绵于心口千万遍的名字终于在唇齿中浮现，我在他的耳畔呢喃：“昀，记得我在等你，一定要平安回来。”  
月下的红莲，在氤氲中颤动着，一滴露珠从蕊心滑落，滴入镜面般的池中，漾起千层波纹。


	39. 缠绵

没过几日，斥候来报，在汝阳和南阳郡外均出现了北军的探子，汝阳离舅舅如今所在的彭城较近，南阳则在更西，看来北军在运输发达的东部之外，将目光投至了边界的中部地区。  
王昀即刻修书于南阳郡旁的顾阳太守，命他时刻准备调军，支持南阳。并派人通知舅舅，要注意汝阳一侧的情形。然而他告诉我，他更为担心的是魏兴郡，魏兴的水系几与北方洛水连通，一旦北军顺洛水而来，不日即能先至魏兴，再到顾阳。时间紧迫，他要提前离开建康，即日就走，他会带上部分中军和扬州军前去魏兴，与舅舅东西呼应。建康城中，他详细告知了我如何调用台军，还留下了他的亲卫精锐。朝中外祖父在，有事可与他商定，司马萧肃，吏部董侍郎虽忌惮王谢二族，但处事尚算公允，尚书令荀澹忠良之后，可堪信赖。如此种种，他一一细致与我交代，我紧张地听着，忽地有一种他在交付后事之感。我打了个寒战，摇摇头，想把这念头甩去。这几日来，知他要走，我无法替他做更多，拾起了荒废多年的女红，想给他绣一个平安符，然而他明日就要离开，今夜无论如何我也要把它完成。  
“怎么了？是生病了么？”他看我脸色不对，伸手探我的额温。  
我忙摇头，“没事，你明日几时开拔？我来送你。”  
“卯时吧，你还要上朝，不必来送了。”  
“你从何处出发？”我叉开话题。  
“先从府中去城北军营，扬州军我已调来驻扎在那，遴选的中军也从那里出发。”  
我点点头，唤人传膳。其实此时此刻，我心中已然感到了离别之痛，但我不能透露一丝一毫，我和他唯有各司其职，才能守护好我们的国家。

入夜子时已过，清平看我在灯下刺绣，因心慌与着急数次扎破了手指，心疼的上前要我去休息，她来便是，被我拒绝后，她就在一旁为我掌着灯，让我能看的更清楚些。她一定知晓我这平安符是要给谁的，却并未多问。我感念她的体谅，数次要她先去休息，她委婉又坚定地摇头，一直陪在我身边。  
我在月白色的绢面上以银线绣了“安”字，又在平安符的背面右下角，绣了一个小小的“熙”字，我将平安符做成荷包状，又在里面塞入了风干的木槿和桂花。木槿意味着我铭刻在心的与他在府中的过往，那是我的情之所起。桂花是我入宫后常用的佩香，那夜在太液池，暗香浮动中我对他说的话，希望他莫失莫忘，平安归来。  
做完这些已近寅时。我沐浴更衣，换上寻常月白深衣，戴上兜帽，迅速备车出宫，向太尉府驶去。  
舆车行驶在空无一人的街面上，小半个时辰便到了府前，我派人前去通传，只说宫中来客，不多时白管家就前来迎我入府。  
白管家恭敬引我往王昀的水榭去，告诉我，王昀还不知我的到来，他已起身，在为出征做准备。  
到了水榭前，我让他不必通传，在原处等待便是。我提着裙裾，心中擂动如鼓，登上这阔别经年，却再熟悉不过的阶梯，缓缓推开了门。

内室传来熟悉的声音“白管家么？怎么不见通传。”  
我心跳愈发迅疾，轻轻走入内室，王昀披散着发，只着中衣，背对着我，在擦拭着他的剑。案上齐整摆放着他的腰带，外袍和束发的玉冠。在内室的一角，一副银色的甲胄静静地立在那里。  
我看着他，将他的背影尽数留在心底。  
半晌未见有回应，他回身看来，眼中震动，“熙和？你怎么来了？”  
他迅速扫视了自己周身一瞬，这是我第一次见到他流露出些微赧然神色，终于意识到了这样闯进他内室有多不合礼法。  
可离别在即，大战当前，礼法又算得了什么？  
他回身将剑放于架上，似是冷静了片刻，再回身就恢复了他一贯的处变不惊。  
“熙和你先去外间等我吧，这样面君，实在于礼不合。”  
我看着他，轻但坚定地摇头，择起案上他的外袍。轻轻走到他身后。我未看到他的面容，却毫不费力地感到了他更甚于前的震动。  
“一直以来，都是你在照顾我，这次，让我为你做些什么吧。”顿了顿，我忍住了鼻中的酸涩，复又开口：“我们没有更多的时间了”。  
我静静等待了片刻，他终于展臂。无声地，我笑出了泪花。  
这是我第一次也是唯一一次，为男子着裳。小时看过母亲给父皇整理衣物，觉得那是爱侣间极为温暖的时刻。这事本来无需母亲着手，但只要她在，父皇便不愿假他人之手。那时，父皇也是这样平展着双臂，任母亲为他披上外袍，扣上玉带。  
我转到王昀身前，为他交叠好右衽，手顺着垂下的衣襟，轻轻拂过他胸前。我们只相隔寸余，我能感到在我的发端的他的呼吸。我未抬头，却知道他的目光一直栖息在我身上。  
我转身又拾起了他的腰带，这腰带与我而言有些沉，我两手端住，轻绕到他身后，双手执取腰带的左右两端，沿着他的腰线，缓缓向他身前环抱，他比我想象中更加清瘦，我泛起一阵心酸。因为缺乏经验，第一次我没有成功扣上，我松开了些许，正要尝试第二次时，一双骨节分明的手，轻轻握住我的双手，伴随着锁扣的一声轻响，腰带终于合上。我的脸几乎贴着他宽阔的背，没来由的，有泪无声淌下。  
他握住我的手仍未松开，我将流着泪的面庞轻轻埋入他的脊背，泪融入了他的外袍，再看不出踪迹。  
忽然，我被一股力量往前拉扯而去，刹那间有些眩晕，回过神来时，自己已被拥在了一个温暖又坚实的怀抱中，触目所及是一片令人安心的白。我紧紧回抱住他，恨不能他将我融入骨血一并带走。  
静静相拥了似乎有一个世纪，又像是只有一刻，房间的刻漏声将我们拉回了现实。  
我想起给他做的平安符，抬头看入他眼中，冲他弯了眉眼，轻轻从腰间拿出，突然间踌躇了起来，不知他会不会嫌丑，会不会不要。  
我低头：“我听闻…将士们上阵通常都会有家属亲眷给做的平安符。我给你做了一个，但我的女红不好，不那样精致…但你带上它，我会安心些。”  
他轻轻接过平安符，触碰到了我的手，过了片刻，我见他轻轻握紧了平安符，头顶传来熟悉却又不熟悉的语声：“熙和，谢谢你。”  
我忽地红了脸，再度深深埋入他怀中，呼吸着他的气味和温度。

白管家的声音在门外响起，“少公子，再过半个时辰，就要准备出发了。”  
我如梦初醒，从他怀中抬头，他的冠还未束，还有甲胄也没有穿戴。  
他带着笑意任由我将他按坐在镜前，我从未给人束发过，这也不像穿衣一般容易学，这可怎么办。  
看出我的窘迫，他笑的温柔，拍了拍手，两个个等候已久的侍女快速进来，我后退在一旁，不过片刻，她们就为他束好了发。不知是否是白管家的嘱咐，她们从头至尾都并未抬头，冲我和王昀行礼后便迅速地离开了。  
对了，还有甲胄，我正要去取，王昀轻揽过我，温声道：“我来，太重，你拿不动。”  
他自取下甲胄，一层层穿戴在身上，最后戴上头盔，束上佩剑。唯一没变的他的双目，那双眼温柔地凝视着我，一如往常。我目不转睛地看着他，多年前，也是在这里，他即将出征，我远远看过他的一身戎装。  
我走近他，想起他当年在闵王府受的伤，轻轻抚过他胸前的银甲。如若真有神明，请保佑他此行平安归来，为此，我愿用一切作为交换。  
他抬手轻握住我的手按在银甲的心脏处，另一只手抚上我的侧脸，良久道：“照顾好自己，我会写信给你。”  
我点头。门扉外白管家的声音再度传来，“少公子，要准备出发了。”  
他再看我一眼，松开手，向外间走去，我看着看着，在他靠近外间的那刻，终于忍不住向他跑去。  
“昀！”  
他听到声音，回身寻我，在他转头的那刻，我踮起脚扶上他的冰冷的铁甲，轻柔但坚定地吻住了他，吻上的那刻，经年的渴念开出了花。别离的痛苦让我疯狂，我在疯狂中又尝到了一丝甜意，只是这快乐却像是我们的终曲，恍然间，有泪不知觉滑落。  
他的震惊和克制在我青涩而执着的吻中动摇，在尝到泪的咸涩那刻崩塌，他一把将我抱起，抵在了旁边的廊柱上，凶猛地回吻着我。铁甲的冰冷和坚硬使我不适，但我不愿退缩，紧紧的抱着他，迎合他，由他索取，将自己献上。  
纠缠了不知多久，他轻轻将我放下，环在由他的身体和廊柱围成的狭小空间里。耳边传来他的喘息声，他看着我的时候，眸中是比平常更为浓郁的墨色，那是我不熟悉的神色。我战栗着，并非是害怕，而是一种奇异的感觉。  
“等我。”他的声音带着一种微妙的沙哑，与平常迥异。  
我重重点头，他再深深看我一眼，大步向外而去，门扉被他倏忽拉开，我听到嘈杂的脚步和对话声渐渐远去。  
他离开了。  
我轻轻抚上自己有些红肿的唇，倚靠着廊柱，缓缓滑坐在地上。


	40. 魂梦

门外传来白管家的声音，“陛下，少公子去城北大营了，您是否要即刻回宫？”  
我撑着廊柱站起，“有劳白管家。”  
我回身再看一眼这令我眷恋的地方，戴上兜帽，随白管家出了太尉府。  
门前侍女扶我登上了舆车，我下了某种决心。  
回到宫里，清平正焦急地等待着，见我归来，她迅速为我换上了朝服，戴上冠冕。终于赶在朝会开始前到达了太极殿。  
在朝上，我宣布了三件事。其一，因我即将亲政，卸下太尉王昀的太傅一职，从此之后，他只是太尉与护国公，统领兵权。其二，通知户部，来年的春闱因南北战事而取消，如今正是国家用兵，财货用度不足之时，春闱开支过于庞杂，宫中府中都当节俭度日。其三，加封太尉为北伐大将军，因军情紧急，太尉已带军开拔，各部当以军情所需为先，北伐与驻守边境之军的粮草事宜，当为重中之重。  
我留意了司马和吏部侍郎的神情，他们似有些出乎意料。我又听了些许奏报，想起王昀对荀澹的倚重。吩咐散朝后，让尚书令前来书房一叙。  
散朝后，我步出太极后殿，想来王昀此时已经离开建康了吧。这是我登基以来，第一次散朝后没有他在身边，我能做的，便是他在前线浴血奋战时，我在后方为他尽力免除后顾之忧。如今春闱的选婿已暂时取消，我也将王昀与我最大的礼法障碍扫除。剩下的，我能想到的，便是日后群臣对他的年龄，身份，以及与我母亲过往的抨击。前面二者都容易解决，可是他曾与母亲有婚约…想到这里，我心中有些难受。  
在我心里，很早以前，他便只是王昀，一直以来，我都有意避开他轶合的字，便是母亲常以“轶合”唤他。我害怕他将我视作母亲的替代，也害怕自己因爱上的是母亲曾经的恋人，让他受千夫所指，为世人所不容。  
我微阂上眼，想起我们之间的种种。那样真实的过往，一点点的相互靠近。母亲曾经的遗憾，父皇为她达成了另一种圆满。可他之于我如同曾经沧海，巫山之云，失去他，还有谁能弥补我的缺憾？  
睁开眼，书房里遍处都是他留下的痕迹。他用过的笔墨纸砚，墙上他亲手绘制的地图，如此等等，冲击着我的心，他才刚走，我就如此想念，这一去少则数月，多则半载，我该如何是好。  
我摊开了为我特制的带有金箔的信笺，想了想，提笔给他写出了第一封信。

不多时，侍者来报，荀澹已至，正在殿外等待宣召。我定定神，将信笺折叠好，平稳坐下，开口“宣”。  
荀澹一进来，便对我严正拜下，我忙开口，“荀大人请起。”  
他礼毕方起身，我请他落座后，才缓缓说起唤他来的缘由：“朕即将亲政，荀大人身为尚书令，能解朝仪，晓前事，据闻大人诵记凿凿，从无遗漏，随机断绝，未尝疑滞，朕年纪尚轻，处事不周时，还望大人能直言相告，答疑解惑。”  
荀澹起身向我又是一礼，“陛下言重了，臣在其位必尽其职，陛下有任何疑惑，随时召臣便是。”  
我微笑着点头，随后又与他闲话了少许，知晓他有两子一女，两子均在太学就读，从与他的对谈中可以感到，此人一身正气却不骄矜，举止沉稳有度，思维畅达而言语简练，王昀对他的判断果然准确，此人可堪重用。  
尚书令虽只是四品，但行走殿前，要求识具清通，谙练故实，做好了它，前途可说无量。  
言毕，我让侍者送他离殿，他依旧礼数完备。看着他离开，我心道：“王昀啊王昀，你就算是离开，也为我选择了在朝中最合适的替代人选。”  
我唤来了一个侍从，将之前写好的信笺封上，递给他，让他加急送给太尉。  
其实我在信中只写了一句话，“一日不见兮，思之如狂。”

在第三天的傍晚，在日常的军报外，我收到了侍从送来的王昀的信。  
迫不及待地展开，只见他飘逸隽秀的字迹：  
已到南梁，诸事顺遂，勿需挂怀。如无意外，五日后可至魏兴。  
朝中举措皆已听闻，粮草乃兵家最要紧事，熙和，你做的很好。  
思归若淮水，无日不悠悠。切要看顾好自己。  
昀  
看到落款的刹那，眼角的水滴倏忽打落在纸上。我快速抹去泪痕，将信收好，又提笔去信。

又是三日过后，午时刚过，有急报传来，南阳和魏兴郡，被北军的大股兵力先后包围了。因南阳被围在先，处于南阳和魏兴中间地带的顾阳太守，发兵援助了南阳。现在南阳情况相比魏兴稍好，但魏兴一旦失手，位于下游的顾阳如今城内空虚，必然会被迅速攻破，接下来，便是义成和襄阳郡。而据王昀的推算，他应还有两天才能到达魏兴，然而消息在路上已耽搁了一天多，也就是说，对魏兴的攻城已经持续了两日，不知是否还能撑过后面两日，等到王昀的支援。  
未过多时，又收到了舅舅那处的来信，他已派兵增援了西面，然而，北周为了牵制他，一直采取小股兵力不断侵扰的政策，彭城周边的徐州，兖州等城，都被骑兵不断骚扰。彭城对于建康而言，又着实太过重要不能有失，因而他难以脱身。  
第二日早朝，有人上凑请求就近调集临近与党项边境阴平郡的属军支援魏兴，理由是，大邺与党项近些年来商业贸易往来频繁，两国交好，边境无需陈列重兵。我将此议压下，与外祖父和荀澹商议后决定暂时不予采用，因不明了北周是否与党项有所联络，他们建议我在此时，可以适当派出使者去往党项，一来探听党项与北周的情况，二来，在与北周战况日趋激烈时，维持好与党项的关系。  
人选此时成为了一个问题，派谁去为好？如果是朝中重臣，此时出使太过扎眼，必然会引来北周的注意，若是太过无名，又会有轻慢之嫌。  
荀澹为我推举了左仆射，江潮。左仆射为尚书令的副手，荀澹推举自己了解甚深的同僚，想必不会有错。荀澹又缓缓道来江潮合适的缘由。其一，他出自济阳江氏，极好的继承了世家风范。其二，左仆射官职不高不低，适合不惹人注意的出访党项。其三，左仆射虽是武职，但江潮其人有辩才，适合游说他国。  
我采纳了荀澹的提议，让其帮我回去问询于江潮，是否愿为我朝出使。不过半天，荀澹传来了消息，江潮说，为大邺和陛下分忧，臣万死不辞。  
次日，我于朝中宣布，遣左仆射江潮为使，带数十人持节前往党项。  
这日傍晚，我终于又收到了王昀的信件。这封信是三日前的，我知晓了他在前方比我更快的获得了有关南阳和魏兴的消息，他将麾下兵分两路，步兵多前往南阳，自己带领少量精锐骑兵先行出发，剩余军力随后，他带领的骑兵日夜兼程，今日应该已然到达。他说后续战事紧张，若音讯渐少，让我莫要挂心。最后如同上封一般，他让我定要照顾好自己。落款仍是昀。  
我轻轻抚过他的字迹，将信收入匣中，心知这场硬仗才刚刚开始。  
当晚我做了梦，梦到他一身血衣地奋战在满布硝烟的战场中，“不要！”我挣扎着醒来，清平循声而来，为我掌灯，知晓我做了噩梦，轻轻拍抚着我的脊背。  
“姑姑…我怕他一去不回…我已经没有了父皇和母亲，我不能再失去他了…”我将头埋在她怀中，终于说出了心中最大的恐惧。  
清平怜惜地抱住我，轻声安慰：“陛下别担心，太尉他像你如今这般大时就已经纵横沙场了，他那样在意你，一定会平安回来的。”  
在清平的怀抱中，我终于又缓缓睡去，清平守着我，在灯下看着我的侧颜，轻声道：“当年的谶语说‘王与明，共天下’，先帝早年知晓后那样忌惮王家，不惜破坏王谢二族的联姻来削弱他。这些年来，他对你，比对小姐当年，可说是有过之而无不及。谁能想，天意终究是落在了你和他身上。”


	41. 捷报

倏忽又是十几日过去，我终于知晓王昀为我摄政时的日常的政务有多么繁重。军政，任用，民生，处处需要裁断。在这十数日中，我只收到了他的一封信件，道一切安好，让我勿要挂心。但从日日传来的数份军报中，我也能知晓他在前方的不易。  
北军对魏兴的围城已持续了两周有余。王昀领军不仅带去了兵力还为城中补充了供给。攻打魏兴的北军将领正是尉迟岳，仅这一城，就有接近十万人马包围。城中加上王昀所带来的骑兵和后至的步兵，也只有不到五万军力。北军数次以冲车，云梯和投石机攻至城下，都被王昀用落石，火箭与沸油击退。后来北军穿上女子衣衫在城外挑衅，要与他决斗，但王昀下令无论北军如何动作挑衅，都坚守不出，并在魏兴的内外城间挖下了壕沟，以防外城被攻破，仍可退守内城。另外，他又下令在外墙四周倒上猛火油，敌军靠近，便以矢箭点火，引燃四周火圈。  
我令户部度支削减一切额外用度，各南方州郡，在保证各州郡基本用度的情况，尽可能向被围困的魏兴和南阳运粮。  
王昀的战术是笃定北军南征供给不利，战线过长，又因此战本就是灾荒而起，若无外援，北军粮草后续势必乏力。因而只尽力守城，保存军力，拖延时间。  
南阳那边收到的军报据说形势稍好，在南阳城外，已有一半敌军撤出了合围，但据抓住的俘虏称，撤退的兵力由宇文烨带领，据说是去往魏兴，与尉迟岳回合，想要一举攻破魏兴。  
舅舅所在的彭城，由于一直以来形势较为平稳，北周将军力部署更多的放置在了中部战场，在于王昀商议后，舅舅决定率军北上，易守为攻，目标是北周东南重镇，济州和冀州。北周应未料到一贯以守为主的大邺，会主动北上，这样一来，应该能牵制一些北周投放在中部的兵力。  
数日之间，我寝食难安，听闻宇文烨与尉迟岳已然汇合，集中在魏兴的北军史无前例的集中到了十五万人。好消息是，舅舅率领管虎将军等人，已攻下济州南境的几个县，面对大邺的攻势，北周似乎还未来得及做出反应。  
我写出的信去了一封又一封，却再未收到王昀的回信。是日，在我又收到一封有关魏兴的的攻城军报后，焦虑灼烧着我的心，突然我开始后悔，自己为什么不同王昀一块去？这次如若他平安归来，纵然日后不能阻拦他出征，但至少我可以以亲征的名义同他一道，不至于像如今一样，他在前方吉凶难料，我在未卜的结果中日日挣扎如斯。  
江潮也送来了有关党项的消息，的确北朝在用兵前与党项王室有过接触，但党项似乎不愿在此时插手南北之争，又或者说，他们在静观其变，要小心他们有坐收渔翁之利，趁南北朝虚弱，入侵中原的可能性。  
但江潮也带来了另一个消息，党项愿与大邺达成协定，大邺若给予他们五千匹绢和牛羊各一千，他们便保证一年之内，恪守两国已有的边界和贸易往来，不因南北之争有所企图。  
我将收到的情报告知了外祖父和荀澹，在与党项接近的阴平和巴西郡有四万兵，如果能够稳定党项，将此二处的兵力调至魏兴，先沿水路而下，再绕至北军身后伏击，或能解城内之围。  
外祖父和荀澹均认为，这协议在可承受的范畴之内，一年之内，这场战役必然会有结果，如果接壤的西侧党项能够恪守承诺，于今是可行之策。但协议需有凭据，可令江潮与党项使者签订，且这一年间，需有王族质子在协议签订后随江潮回到建康。若对方恪守承诺，则一年后好生送回，不然，就任由大邺处置。  
我将商议后的诏令发往江潮。焦急地等待了数日后，收到他飞鸽而来的书信，党项王族接受了大邺的要求，他已代大邺与党项签订了契约，作为交换，党项将派拓跋部宗室，拓跋恭来建康一年。  
在收到书信的下一刻，我就发布了诏命，除少数兵士留守，阴平和巴西郡的军力，尽数集结，沿江而下，支援魏兴。

入夜，我已准备入眠，突然殿外传来声响，“陛下！有太尉大人的信！”  
我霍然起身，清平忙去外间为我取来，我接过信，手都在微微的颤动。  
清平帮我掌上灯，我小心地将信拆开，信中说：  
熙和，如今北军围城已近一月，但补给尚且充足，无需过于担忧。  
魏兴的外城损毁较为厉害，不日我军可能会放弃外城，退守至内城。相较而言，北军消耗更大，据情报，十五万军的粮草北周至多再支撑一月。我已派遣骑兵出城打探北军粮草的存放之所。如能成功，围城结束的进程会加快。  
南阳之围已解，北军将南阳兵力移往济州，但恒渡处更快，已兵至济州城下，若这两日能攻下济州，应能极大动摇北军军心。  
魏兴之围若解，我会兵分两路，一路就地北上，攻打上洛郡和雍州。一路前去与恒渡汇合，助他攻下冀州。  
望安，勿念。  
昀  
我看着清平，泪中带笑，清平看我这样也松了口气，帮我吹熄了灯，放下帘帐，笑道：“陛下今晚终于能睡个好觉了。”  
我怀抱着这封信，终于笑着睡去。

我又耐心地等待了几日，终于等来了好消息，阴平和巴西郡的调军与王昀谋划成功，在突袭了北军后方，北军正在掉转布阵朝向时，王昀又率众从城中攻出，形成了夹击之势。一时间，北军前后失序，阵营乱作一团。这仗可说是近些年来尉迟岳所吃的最大败绩，王昀与调军共杀敌三万，俘虏数千，还射杀了敌军两名参将，据说尉迟岳在保护宇文烨撤退时，中了王昀一箭。不知现在伤情如何。北军还剩的十万人，不复来时的嚣张气焰，退守回了北周的上洛郡。  
这消息传来，满朝精神为之一震，有朝臣称天佑大邺，我勉励了各部臣属对于前线的多方支持，想起王昀的下一步行动，又督促各部不可懈怠，仍需为接下来的部署，做粮草和运输的紧张筹备。  
是夜，我在太液池的红莲旁仰头看天，有多久没有抬头望月了，我与他隔千里兮共明月，今夜，想必他也能安眠吧。


	42. 反攻

又过了半月，我朝大体已转向攻势，现下正朝着北地进行反攻。王昀在打下上洛郡后，命副将领兵继续朝雍州去，自己则带了三万精兵，朝东北而去，与已打下济州，正在冀州与北军僵持的舅舅汇合。  
据说北周军中近来不见了尉迟岳的身影，似是伤势不轻，但具体情形仍未可知。  
又过了一周，奏报传来，王昀同舅舅已经会于冀州城外，王昀带来的三万人与舅舅统领的五万如同之前北军那般围住了冀州城，他们并未尝试强制攻城，而是在挖凿沟渠。  
沟渠？我脑中冒出了一个想法，我召来了荀澹，他的解释同我猜测的无二。王昀和舅舅应是由于冀州城位于黄河边，城周水系发达，想用沟渠将水引入城中，达到不战而降的效果。  
我颔首不语，这计策当然是好，但城中不仅只有兵士，还有普通百姓，水比刀剑在此时更无眼，可怜了城中百姓妇孺。我心知战场容不下我这等恻隐之心，但还是免不了在心中叹息。  
今日还听闻一消息，江潮已经带着党项质子拓跋恭归来建康，拓跋氏已被安置于典客署下的馆驿中。我对来人道：“朕已知晓，你告知江大人，近日会有召见。”  
不知这来的质子，会是怎样的人？

次日，在朝上，我表彰了江潮此行的功绩，赐了金银布帛。在下朝后，我又在太极侧殿，召见了江潮，也传召了拓跋恭。  
在拓跋氏还未至时，江潮上前冲我作礼：“陛下，党项民风剽悍，未得归化，若有不敬之处，臣难辞其咎。”  
江潮这样紧张，想必这来人不是好相与的了。我出言宽慰：“大人无需担忧，这是在大邺，何况他身为质子，不会容他猖狂。”  
未过多时，我听到门外有脚步声和毫不遮掩的语声。“这就是建康宫？不错不错。”  
我端坐上首，抬眼看去。  
一个身量颇高，黝黑肤色，披散着及肩黑发的青年男人大步跨入了殿中。他着白色的紧袖短装，上有金线纹路，足蹬马靴，一看就并非中原人士。  
他不光平视，且上下打量着我，我不闪不避地看着他。  
身侧内侍提高了声音：“见了陛下还不跪拜。”  
他却笑出了声，开口道：“我只看到一个女娃，没看到陛下。”  
“大胆！身为质子，竟敢对陛下如此无礼！”江潮回身怒喝。我有些意外，这与他平常的温文仪态大相径庭。  
“在我们党项，只有强者才能坐上最高的位子，大邺竟选出这样一个女娃来当皇帝，莫不是朝中无人了？”他扬起下巴。  
“来人！”内侍高声道。  
殿外的禁卫鱼贯而入，将手中剑指向他。  
我观察着他的神情，他仍然倨傲的昂着下巴，右手扶在左腰间。那应该是他佩刀的部位，可是甲兵不可入台城，他的刀应该已留在了宫外。因而他的左手不自觉的收紧了。  
我轻笑出声，抬手，禁卫将刀收回了鞘。  
“朕记得你唤作拓跋恭？”  
“是！”  
“你可知‘恭’是何意？党项王族竟予你‘恭’字，莫不是你们王族都目不识丁？  
“你！”他抬手便要指向我，禁卫的刀锋瞬间出鞘，他悻悻收回了手。  
“这里是大邺，不是任你撒野的党项。拓跋恭，望你在建康的这一年，好好领会自己的名字。”  
我缓缓站起，从阶上冷然俯视他，缓缓开口：“送他回馆驿，无诏不得离开。”  
禁卫上前，他挣脱开，“我自己走！”又看我一眼，随即大步朝外走去。  
待他离开，江潮拜下：“陛下，让陛下受辱，是臣之过。”  
我冲他微笑：“江大人请起，这人有些意思，党项选他作为质子，或许更有意思。”

傍晚，我又收到了王昀的书信，他告诉我他埋伏在北周朝中的探子来报，北周朝中现已有了向大邺求和的声音，如今主帅受伤，北军接连败仗士气大跌，粮草后续也不足，他和舅舅商议过，不想放弃这次北上的机会。如无意外，我这边无需接受北周的求和。我停下想了想，他们还要继续北上的话，会越来愈深入北周腹地，风险也会增加。紧接着看下去，他说，如今已十月，天气渐凉，去太液池观莲不要衣着单薄，切勿着了风寒。我心中一阵暖意，嘴角泛起涟漪。  
我立即给他回信，让他和舅舅在后续深入北周腹地时千万当心，同时我还告诉他今日在殿上与党项质子照面的事情，我将我的感觉和盘托出，选择如此质子，党项王室或许并没有将他的安危放在心上，这意味着，党项毁约的风险上升了；以及，党项王室中有人或许想借大邺之手除掉他，然后借此发难。  
最后想了想，我还是加上了自己的心里话，再直白不过的四字：“我想你了”。  
将信封好后，我还有些赧然。捂住脸傻笑了一会后，我正色唤来侍从，命他将信加急发予太尉。

第三天晨起时，就收到了军报，王昀和舅舅以大水漫灌冀州城之法已成功，冀州城守军只撑了两日，就自己打开了城门。原来许多守军的亲眷都在城中，眼见城中水位越来越高，军中起了哗变。王昀和舅舅攻城历来有铁律，降将不杀，百姓不扰。因而这次未费一兵一卒，他们拿下了北周东南要塞冀州城。  
王昀的估计是正确的，在他们继续向北的同时，北周的使者到了建康，我收到了来自北帝的手书，他将之前南侵的举动归结为天灾之下的无奈之举，如今他愿以上洛郡为赔罪，请求大邺从北周领土退兵。  
看到北帝避重就轻的归因和想以上洛郡以小博大的算盘，我在心里笑了，我告诉使臣，他可在馆驿住下，议和之事不急，可从长计议。  
又过了一周，大邺的军队已逼近了河间郡。到了河间郡，从边界到北周都城平成的距离，就已被王昀和舅舅打下了一半。  
北周明显更为着急了，使臣应是收到了消息，次日便来面见我，态度更为恭谨，说北帝愿与大邺签订十年的互宁契约，除上洛郡，将雍州也划给大邺，只求退兵。  
在与外祖父和荀澹等人商议后，我仍是不紧不慢地回应了使臣，只说朝中对北周挑起纷争的怨愤颇重，此事重大，要与朝臣们细细讨论，才能回应。  
王昀和舅舅，就在我有意的拖延决断中，一路逼近了定州。


	43. 惊恸

我又等了三日，却不想等来了令我骇然的消息。  
舅舅加急八百里的信件告诉我，在定州城外围城时，一直坚守不出的守军，突然派出了步兵，王昀和他带军在城外与之激战，久未现身的尉迟岳竟在在城上，他之前因王昀之故，失去了一只眼睛。他在城上用特制的弩机，先后瞄准了王昀与舅舅，王昀躲开了射向自己的箭，然而，射向舅舅的弩箭射伤了他的马，马在痛极之下将他甩下，王昀见状立即下马回护他，在格开了四周敌军对他们的攻势后，没能躲开尉迟岳连弩的最后一箭，胸甲被贯穿。在与舅舅上马，坚持着回到营地后，王昀从自己的坐骑上摔落，至今仍在昏迷。  
看到这里，我的手已拿不住信，是最近的战局太过顺利，让我忽略了自他离开时就萦绕的那丝不详预感。如今噩梦成真，我的手不受控制地颤抖着，我含着泪，逼着自己看下去。  
舅舅说，尉迟岳的弩箭淬了毒，军营无法医治，简单包扎后，已派军医和亲信紧急将他送回建康，为了稳定军心和震慑敌军，他已换了人穿上了王昀的盔甲，与他一起再度围城。  
王昀被送回了，究竟何时能到？他的伤到底怎么样？淬了毒的箭，毒药，我吩咐左右，“把太医和南烛召来，快去！”  
我脑中空了一瞬，不行，熙和，你要冷静，你要冷静。我强迫自己思考，“去宣谢公和荀澹入宫，说有要事，速来。”  
王昀重伤，舅舅一人领军围城是在给北周施压。但此时舅舅再想北上深入，失去了王昀，又有尉迟岳坐镇，这条路太过艰难，趁如今北军还不知王昀的情况，大邺维持着军事和心理上的优势，达成停战协定，这或许是对大邺最为有利的。  
太医院院首领着南烛匆匆赶来，“陛下”。  
我看着他们：“即日起，朕要你们准备对透过肌理蔓延的毒药和箭伤的应对之策。”  
他们肃穆应下，我又看向南烛：“南烛，我记得东海徐氏对毒药之学研究甚深，你作为名医之后，万望不负所托。”  
南烛清澈的眸中有坚定划过，她深深拜下，“陛下，臣定竭尽全力。”  
他们退离后，外祖父和荀澹赶来，我告诉了他们王昀的情况，一时间，三人俱是凝重。荀澹开口：“如今，右将军为大邺有关互宁的谈判争取了时间和筹码，臣认为，此时正是达成停战的时机。”  
外祖父接道：“但大邺必不能先行联系北周使臣，下次他请求觐见谈和时，顺水推舟即可。此外，上次北帝提出的城池对于北地而言，并不十分重要，太尉和右将军拼死打下的济州和冀州，势不能再重归北周。日后如果再度北伐，这条是直取北都平城，最为要害的路径。”  
我颔首，王昀，舅舅，还有不可胜数的军士们的拼杀和鲜血才换来的胜利，我必不会将其拱手让人。  
在外祖父和荀澹离开后，我握着舅舅的手书，再没有勇气去看那剜心的一字一句，在红莲旁的呢喃，太尉府的燃情和他胸甲被弩箭贯穿的场景，在我的脑中无限的重复。我头疼欲裂，咬着牙将信越攥越紧。王昀，你让我等你，我煎熬了三个月，现在你要回来了，我绝不会让你有事，今后即便是地狱，我也会与你同去。  
次日，北朝使臣再度上书请求议和，我召见了他，明确的提出了大邺的条件，其一，边界重新划归，济州，冀州并入大邺领土，这条若北周不接受，后续不必相商。其二，休战十年，边境不得再有任何侵扰。其三，宇文烨在这十年间需长居建康，到期送归。  
在内侍宣读了我的条件后，使臣脸色煞白，冷汗涔涔。我知他并无权决定如此大事，任他先回馆驿，待北周君臣相商。  
宇文昌，你几乎夺走了我最重要的人，那我要你一个心爱的儿子，便也不为过了。  
当晚亥时，我得到了消息，传召了太医院院首和南烛，备好了一切，在承明殿焦虑地等待。街面几骑领数匹军马所拉的一辆舆车飞驰而过，直入宫门。

听到殿外有喧哗声，我猛然站起，大步向外走去。  
内侍们抬着一个人快步而来，我的泪瞬间盈满了眼眶，却在触目那人的那一刻，凝结成冰。他的面容和唇色几乎融入了他的白衣，毫无血色，和这煞白形成极强烈冲击的，是他胸前大片凝结的乌黑血液。我从未见过深重到那般可怖的颜色。  
我抑制着自己最深层的惊恸引发的颤栗，强自镇定地开口：“太医呢？让他快来看，太医！！”  
院首和南烛忙上前来，内侍们不敢将他直接置于我的榻上，将他放于地面上，我的惊恸化作了怒意，就要失去控制，清平见状忙上前道，“你们下去吧”，内侍们垂首撤出。  
我示意殿内的侍从赶忙将王昀安置于榻上，太医忙上前查看，整个过程动静不轻，但王昀全无意识，他如同进入了最幽深的梦境，未有丝毫反应。我红着眼，站在榻侧凝目于他的胸膛，他呼吸的起伏极为微弱，不屏息我都难以探查。太医神色凝重，探查了他周身情况，回身冲我拜下：“陛下，首先需要清创伤口，还请您回避。”  
在众人面前，我不能流露太多不舍，只能深深再看他一眼，留下了众多太医院的医官和医女，起身领清平去了侧殿。  
除清平外，我屏退了所有侍女，我将脸埋于颤抖的双手中，眼眶极其酸涩，却没有眼泪。  
清平轻轻拍抚着我的脊背，轻声宽慰：“不论怎样，大人终于回来了，陛下要相信太医，相信南烛，也要相信他。为了陛下，大人一定能挺过去的。”  
我深深吸气，突然想到一事，我抬头对清平道：“姑姑，今日太尉回来之事，宫内宫外所接触的一干人等都需严令，任何人不得泄露此事，若有违者”，我停了一瞬，微垂下眼，“不可留。”  
清平点头，默默起身召来了门前的侍从，低声说了些话，侍从领命而去。

足足过了一个多时辰，我毫无倦意，坐在偏殿的榻上等待着太医的消息。终于，在临近丑时时，太医和南烛前来向我回禀，太医道：“太尉大人的箭伤虽然贯穿了胸膛，但所幸是右胸，虽然严重，但没有重要脏器，并不致命。但…”“但是什么？”“箭镞上的毒，臣未曾见过，但这毒十分厉害，毒性有从创口蔓延至其他脏器的趋势，需得尽快找到缓解之法。  
我看南烛有些欲言又止，便让院首先离开去照料王昀，“南烛，你是有什么话想说吗？”  
“陛下，臣在家父编纂的《毒录》中，曾见过一种栱树，树的表皮与白杨相像，里面却与榆树相仿，此树稀少，只在西南苗疆密林中才有，当地有一别名，称为“箭毒木”。据臣观察，箭镞上的毒药不止一种，但从大人的症状来看，栱毒应是其一。”  
“令尊可记有解毒之法？”我上前急问。  
“有，先父载录，取个得马、菖蒲、旦金销、班藤、锭皆结、三哆、秦墙、赖龙、金枭、官藤、喇藤、堆结、鬼棉花根、品藤、劳藤、黄藤、圈藤、星巴金赖、摛龙、金哪、瓦藤、田辖、郡藤、田苞，以上二十五味每味用少许，同后开六味用烧酒一碗煎浓，先灌伤处，其余服下。”  
我握住南烛的手，激动的几乎要落下泪来。  
南烛由我握住她，待我稍稍平静，轻轻开口，唤回我的神志：“陛下，此方本应在牛马身上先应用些许，方才敢试用于人，但如今大人情况危急，毒药本身又极难寻找，还望陛下允臣在大人身上直接应用。如若成功，应能缓解大人所中的毒性，若失败，臣便听任陛下处置。”  
我看进她眼中，她是一路陪伴我走来的人中，心思最为纯净的人，不论结果如何，她都无愧于东海徐氏的医名。她这番坦明，自己便担上了莫大的风险，我们都心知，不论此方是否有效，后果都难以预料。我郑重开口，“去做吧，朕相信你。还有，南烛，谢谢你。”  
她冲我笑了，缓缓抽出手冲我一揖，转身离去。  
我步出殿外，看着灯火通明的正殿与忙碌的众人，心中万分感慨。这样多的人都在为你而努力着，昀，你一定要醒来，别忘记我还在等你。


	44. 和平

五日倏忽过去，依照南烛的用药，一日三次地换药和服药，王昀的情况略有了起色，院首说他脉象逐渐平稳了下来，伤口也在缓慢愈合，但他仍未有丝毫苏醒迹象。他回来的事在朝中只有外祖父和荀澹知晓，而我不论夜间看顾王昀怎样疲惫，仍然按时上朝，处理政事。入了腊月，天气愈发寒冷，王昀现在的身体，太医说受不得一丝风寒，我便在承明殿里备足了炭火，无论外间如何萧肃，殿内始终温暖如春。我和他一直以来的位置，似乎第一次发生了调转，他在承明殿的内殿沉睡着，而我在外间处理着政务，也守护着他。  
舅舅那边在这些时日，仍死死围住定州。在议和一事上，我像狼一般，咬住了猎物就绝不松口。期间，北周使臣几次来提出替代方案，比如用北帝的二皇子代替，或者用其余两郡换取济州和冀州，都被我断然拒绝。这场旷日持久的战役从夏末到冬季，终于在建康落雪这日，北周使臣传递来了北帝的消息，他接受大邺所有的要求，只求舅舅立刻退兵，离开定州。  
我按捺住心中的欣悦，向舅舅去信，告知他这一消息。随即，我在朝会上宣布了与北周签订的十年互宁条约。朝中虽有遗憾未能一鼓作气直取平城，大多数官员却也明白，此事艰难，不能急于一时。何况大邺也的确需要更多时间来休养生息，积累国力。  
舅舅在我与北帝的使臣达成了正式协议后，撤军回到了冀州，他留了重兵把守冀州，才悄然返程，快马加鞭地赶回了建康。  
我亲自去宫门迎候他，他几个月来征战在外，风尘仆仆赶回，胡须都未剃，看着似乎沧桑了十岁。我看着他，眼中热意涌起，他单膝冲我行礼，我上前一把扶起他，他抬首冲我笑开的瞬间，我又看到了那个太阳般热烈温暖的男子。  
我领他回了承明殿，他看到王昀毫无知觉，未有生气的苍白面容时，太阳也落下了雨滴。  
我红着眼宽慰他，王昀知道他回来，定会更快醒来，与他一叙。  
舅舅看着我，轻声道：“陛下，臣有些话想同您说。”  
我会意，屏退了所有人。  
舅舅静静地看着我片刻，又看了看王昀，终于开口：“陛下，现在同你说话的人，我希望你不要把他看作是你的母舅，而是一个一直以来与轶合并肩作战，生死之交的朋友。”  
我郑重点头，心中隐隐有了些预感，等待着他接下来的话。  
他摸了摸自己的脑后，似是一时不知该如何言说，看他的样子，我不禁莞尔。  
气氛一下变得松快了不少，他像是下定了决心，一拍腿坐下，仰头看向我：“其实啊，我很早就知道你喜欢轶合了。”  
我有预感他要说我和王昀的事情，但没想到是这样的开头。一瞬间，我有些赧然，杵在原地，不知该说什么做什么。  
他看我的样子，笑了出来：“陛下你别怪我，我在外惯了，说话不像夫子们，比较直接。”  
我缓了过来，定定神，摇摇头，示意无碍，让他继续。  
“当年你还在谢府家中的时候，我就有察觉到你对他格外在意，但那时你还小，轶合对你完全是长辈的关爱，我觉得你或许是失去了双亲，对他怀有雏鸟之心。后来，我长久的不在家中，不知你们经历了什么。在你登基后，当我知晓你要春闱选婿的时候，我以为你已经放下了，却在回来后，意外地发现，轶合似乎并没有为此感到高兴。在中秋宴上，你与他的膈膜如此分明，我不知发生了什么。再后来，在你们送我离都的践行宴上，我看着你们俩并肩站在一处，一时间觉得，天作之合大抵便是如此。”  
看我有些赧然，他又道：“这次与他北伐，令我确证了一些事情。有次我们上阵归来，他的外衣被划破，在更衣的间隙，我看到了他随身携带了一个平安符。多年来，他身边没有女人，直觉告诉我，那应该是你给他的，而他一直贴身带着。当时我便明了了他对你的感情。”  
我看向安静躺在榻间的人，微微红了眼。  
“熙和，轶合他是个值得托付的人，你爱上他，我丝毫不感到意外。然而轶合对你的感情，确实出乎了我的意料。但我知道，一旦他做了决定，就不会轻易改变。你们俩，是我最亲近的人，你们的幸福，也是我最大的企盼。”  
我忍住袭来的泪意，看向舅舅：“舅舅，谢谢你。”顿了一瞬，我说出了自己深埋在心的忧虑：“但是舅舅，有时候我会很害怕，害怕他对我的感情，是因为母亲…”  
“你和你母亲，虽然容貌相似，但性格上却是截然不同的。轻尘是个外柔内刚的女子，而你的性格，更为坚韧，一直以来，你对自己想要的人事，都透露着惊人的执着。轶合是个明白人，你在他眼中，只会是熙和。多年来，他为你付出的心力和筹谋，其实早已超出了他身为托孤之臣所应做的。这次在军中，他对你的牵挂，我也都看在眼里。熙和，若此次他能化险为夷，你们便也算是渡尽劫波了，到时父亲那边你不必担心，我会与他说。”  
他的一席话好似阳光将我心中萦绕的阴云驱散，“舅舅，我明白了，谢谢你。”  
他温暖地看着我，慢慢起身，“陛下，我先回谢府，有任何事，可着人来通知我。硝烟落定，难得可以松快些，你也要好好休息，照顾好自己，轶合若醒来，看你连日疲累，不知该有多心疼。”  
我默默点头，微笑着目送他离开。

我坐回榻沿，想起上次王昀受伤的时候，我做贼一般的去看他。我轻抚上他消瘦的脸庞，俯下身，默默将脸贴上他的，这么多天来，他始终还是有些低烧，我轻轻吻上他宽阔的前额，暖炉熏的我有些昏昏欲睡，最近确实太累了。“昀，你知道吗，因为你和舅舅还有战士们的努力，我们终于有了十年的和平。”  
不知不觉间，我趴在他身旁，睡了过去。


	45. 天晴

我被轻柔的呼唤声唤醒，“陛下，陛下，累了就回偏殿去睡吧。”是清平，我迷蒙着抬首，却在刹那间瞪大了双眼。我的手不知何时竟被王昀搭在榻沿的手紧紧攥住。  
“姑姑，姑姑，你看！”我用另一只手塞在齿间才忍住呜咽声，他有知觉了吗？他能听见我们说话吗？  
清平也激动地向外传唤，赶忙请守在门前的院首和南烛进来。  
我看到他们进来，想退到一旁，给他们留出诊断的位置，可王昀将我攥的太紧，我尝试了一下抽离，见无法脱身，便放弃了，只坐在榻沿，陪伴着他。  
院首见状，埋下了头，我知他在避讳着什么，也知晓如今宫人们心中作何猜想，但我并不在意。  
院首给王昀的另一只手做了诊脉，“如何？”我急问。  
“脉象有些波动，但较先前更为有力了，大人的心脉力量在复苏，陛下无需担心。”  
我欣喜地看向王昀，他的面容平静，沉睡一如往昔，但我却能从他握住我的手中，感受到他的脉搏。  
“如今他是否有了意识？他的低烧何时能退？”  
“臣不敢断定，还需几日方能知晓。低烧是大人的身体在对抗着残存毒性的表征，这几日，如不转为高烧，应无大碍。”  
我颔首，让他们退下了。  
我宁愿相信他是有意识地醒来了片刻，然后握住了我。我看着他，满目温柔。

转眼便到了夜间，我想让清平为我在此搭一床简榻，以便能守着他。我怕他若是忽然醒来，我却不在。  
清平虽十分心疼，却也拗不过我，命人抬了张榻来，又为我厚厚铺上被衾。看我卧下，她才离开。  
他就在离我一尺处，我静静看着他半晌。明日是难得的休沐，我终于可以不必早起上朝。我看着他的侧颜，缓缓沉入安眠。  
夜半，昏沉间，我似是听到了一些动静，他怎么了？我瞬间惊醒，看下侧旁。  
他微皱了眉，不复平日里的宁静，有豆大的汗珠从他额间滚落，他的呼吸变得急促，似是有困难之兆。我慌张去探他的额头，那热度让我心中一沉。想到白日里院首说的话，若不转为高烧则无事，可若高烧呢？  
我翻身而起，大声疾呼：“来人！唤太医！”  
外间有声响传来，清平匆忙而来。她为我披上深衣，我坐在王昀榻边，握住他的手，那热度直传过来，我瞬间明了何为心急如焚。  
太医很快便来了，南烛也在，我问道：“日间看他症状已趋平稳，为何会突发高热？现在应如何是好？”  
太医和南烛上前查看了王昀的情况，低声商榷了症状和用药，回身向我拜下：“陛下，从症状来看，似是疫病，需尽快取黄花蒿一握，以水二升渍，绞取汁。尽服之。”  
任我再无知也知晓，疫病是笼罩在军中和民间最大的死亡阴影。按捺下焦急，我吩咐医官，快去备药。转头又问：“为何今日才发作？”  
南烛低声道：“疫病通常中毒周余才会发作，之前的用药或许延迟了发病。大人高热，却是冷汗涔涔，还伴有呼吸困难之兆，箭上应该是还携有疫毒。”  
她又道：“大人如今需大量饮水，此病会使他极度畏寒，需及时更换衣物，勿要受寒。不过大人一直习武，身体禀赋较好，如能度过这三天发作的迅疾期，应恢复有望。但陛下，疫病有传染性，您还是回避为好。”  
我颔首，让她暂且离去。清平一脸忧心地看着我，我知晓她担忧我被感染，想劝我离开，居住在别处。  
“姑姑，即刻叫人拟旨，说因此事战事阵亡将士众多，我将在宫中搭建佛堂斋戒静修半月，为亡者超度祈福。另外，前些时日，百官为军中供给调度劳形不已，近来大雪，路途难行，也可在家休整一番。若有急报，可送往谢府和尚书令处。”  
“是，陛下。”清平领旨，又忧心看我一眼，方才离开。  
我又唤了侍女来，下令最近进出过承明殿的宫人和与其有接触者，均去太医院报备，领取防治疫病的药物先行服下。除留少量侍者在承明殿外，其余一律在宫中静僻处隔离。未进出过承明殿的宫人，也不得再进入承明殿。  
做完这一切，我又取来清水，坐回王昀的榻侧，给他喂水。昀，你走后我已下定决心，不论何种境遇都要与你同历，这是我们的共同的劫难，我们一定能过去。

清平回来后知晓了我的决定，她并未再劝。问过了太医后，寻来罩巾为我戴上，又以雄黄将我的衣物和给王昀的衣物一一熏过，将黄芪、川芎、当归大锅水煎，以药气对空气消杀。  
太医和南烛前来，在之前的药之外，又加上黄花蒿的汁水，一日三次给王昀服用。  
王昀的寝衣往往是换上不到两个时辰，就又被汗浸透，后来每次我便稍探入他内襟，有了湿意便唤来内侍为他擦身更衣。  
终于，在第三日的清晨，我探他额温时，发现烧退了。  
我赶忙唤来太医，太医探查后告诉我，最危急的时候已过去，接下来可酌情减少药量，以免伤及他的五脏。  
我欣喜不已，站起身时，却有微微眩晕，太医上前为我诊脉，道我最近忧思过重又太过疲乏，气血亏空，需安顿静养。清平看着我，忧心不已，太医开了调养的方子给清平，她立刻为我去煎药。  
待他们走后，我俯下身，在他耳畔轻道：“你再不醒来，我们就真成了两个药罐子了。”  
我轻轻吻上他的手，又将他的手握在我的双手中，感受着他的脉搏。

又过了两日，天难得的晴了，在他身边小憩的我，被清平唤醒，“陛下，天晴了，去殿外走走吧，在殿中太久，人会闷坏的。”  
我看看窗外的久违蓝天，又看一眼安睡的王昀，点了点头，清平为我披上大氅，又带上厚厚的风帽，在手中放好暖炉，我吩咐人好生照看王昀，有事即刻来报，便和清平踏出了殿门。  
刚出承明殿，还未等走到开阔处，有宫女慌张跑来，“怎么了？是太尉出什么事了？”  
宫女点点头又摇摇头，“太尉大人，他，他醒了。”  
我和清平对视一眼，我将暖炉塞给她，提起裙裾，就往回跑去。  
冲进内殿，殿中的宫女和医官都被突如其来的我吓了一跳，慌忙行礼，我眼中只有榻上那个人的身影，恍惚间，魂魄都显得抽离，我踟蹰着，因狂喜而有些害怕靠近。  
清平随后跟至，轻声道：“都下去吧。”  
侍者们鱼贯而出，清平看我一眼，轻轻为我带上殿门。  
杳如晨雾一般的声音响起，轻的我以为是自己的幻听：“熙和…”  
再也无法迟疑，我冲至榻前，跪坐在浅廊上握住他的手，有阔别的泪晕染上他的寝衣，我笑着擦去眼角的泪，却越擦越急。  
有微凉的手替我拂过我的面颊，“莫哭，我回来了。”  
他胸前伤还未好，我不敢抱他，只轻握住他的手，紧紧贴在我的侧脸，用力点头。  
他轻笑，却在下一瞬微皱了眉，似是牵动了伤口。  
“怎么了？我去叫太医。”我撑住榻沿就要起身，却被他轻轻拉住，我看住他，他冲我微微摇头。  
我问他是否需要喝水进食，殿内是否太闷，他都只微微摇头，似是极为疲惫，但他的目光却一直跟随着我，似是一分一秒都不愿错失。  
我絮絮与他说了会话，告诉他我们已与北周达成了十年和平，他和舅舅拼死打下的济州和冀州，如今划归了我朝，北周要派大皇子入建康，现在应已在路上，还有舅舅他现在也回来了，他来承明殿看过，我即刻着人通知他。  
王昀目光如水，一直看着我，静静地听着。我知他尚且虚弱，不能费神，温言劝他如果觉得累就再睡会，不打紧的。他凝目于我，没有说话，我会意，轻声道：“我不走，我就在这一直守着你。”  
他露出了一个清浅的笑，轻轻将我的手握在掌中，缓缓阂目。我在榻沿反握住他的手，十指相扣，贪看着他的每一瞬动静。  
日光透过窗棂，静静地照在我们身侧，我的世界，终于天晴。


	46. 破晓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写哭我的一章 熙和是真的爱他爱到了骨子里 王昀的被动也是出于替熙和着想的重重顾虑 这一对的感情 真的世间罕有

这两日太医来看诊，说王昀已渐好，可进些流食，食材尽量以补血气为主。我便传唤下去，用最好的山参和灵芝炖乌鸡，再掺上小米，熬成粥喂他。  
粥熬好送来，我本想亲自喂他，清平在我身侧轻咳一声，我才意识到不妥，起身让身旁侍女来。  
王昀的面容这两天稍有了些血色，醒着的时间也更长了一些。舅舅又来了一趟，与他说了会话，不知他们聊到什么，舅舅看了眼我，王昀随他看来，随即微垂下眼，唇边有温柔笑意。  
送舅舅走后，我坐回王昀身旁，他已可以坐起，黑发披垂，交叠的领口微敞着，能看到已结痂的伤口。伤口旁还能看到一道月白色疤痕的末端，那应是之前在闵王府受的伤。  
王昀顺着我的目光，将伤口处的领口遮好，我心中微疼，挪开了目光。  
“刚你和舅舅聊了些什么？”我挑起话头。  
“恒渡同我说，这些时日里你的处事，沉稳妥当地令人吃惊，他让我，可以放心了。”  
被舅舅夸赞，我微低下头，有些不好意思起来。  
“他还说”，他顿住不言。  
“什么？”我好奇地凑近了他，直看进他眼中。  
他垂下眼，轻笑道：“没什么。”  
我嗔怪地看着他，他抬眼静静看我片刻，伸手抚上我侧脸，“熙和，这些时日，难为你了。”  
我眼中一热，避开他的伤处，轻轻靠在他肩头，“你好了，我便不算难为。”  
他抬手轻轻环抱住我，静默着相拥一刻，唯愿光阴停留。

他既醒来我便不好意思再在简榻守他入眠，便移居到了偏殿。他提出要回太尉府，在承明殿宿了这样久，实在不成体统。我想了想，与他说，这么些时日以来，都住在这，众人也知晓他是在养伤，不必急在这几日。待行动如常再搬离可好？  
他有些无奈，还是应下。  
又过了两日，半月已过，我须得去上朝了。清平为我穿戴好朝服，又披上大氅。我看了承明殿一眼，想着他应该还睡着，便直接去了太极殿。  
在朝上，外祖父，荀澹以及各部官员将近半月以来重要的消息一一陈报。另外，就快要到元正了，礼部正在筹划正旦朝会，礼部侍郎也将布置报于我。我只道大战才刚结束，勿要过于铺排，一切从简便是。司马萧肃提及是否要将春闱重新列入考量，我心知他的意图，说此事留待年后再议。听到春闱，舅舅略微抬头看向我，我冲他微微点头，示意他无需担心。  
散朝后，我直奔承明殿，刚踏入殿内，便见他身着白色深衣，背对着我，在案前看着什么。  
我屏退左右，悄然上前，从背后轻轻抱住了他。他轻颤一瞬，“熙和？”  
我不松手，“怎么起来了？还穿的这样少。”  
我刚从外间进来，手还是冰凉，他触到我的手，轻轻握住，转身看向我。  
我还戴着沉重的冠冕，抬首看他颇为费劲。他抬手，轻轻将我的系带解开，将冠冕取下放置一旁。  
头顶的压力卸去，我整个人松快了不少，我抬手将大氅的风扣解开，王昀自然地将大氅接过，轻轻置于案旁。  
我唇角泛起涟漪，轻挽住他，“今日的药吃了吗？”  
“嗯。”他温柔地看进我眼中，顿了顿，又道：“就要到年下了，刚府中送来了消息，族中还有事务，熙和，我需得回府了。“  
我挽着他的手臂微滞了一瞬，这是他第二次提及要离开了，其实我能够明了他的顾虑，但还是有些不舍他离开。如今他名义上，已不再是我的太傅，日后怕是再不能够时时陪我在宫中了。除非…  
见我半晌没有说话，他又耐心开口，“熙和，我是外臣，终归不能…”，我截住了他的话，“我明白的，你回去吧。”  
他静静看我片刻，知我不是赌气言之。  
似是明了我的难舍，他默然握住了我的手。  
“何时动身？”我轻声问他。  
“明日吧。”  
我压下不舍，默默点头。这么多年过去了，在我身上恒存的，无非是不愿叫他为难。

夜半我在偏殿翻来覆去，心中天人交战。他要别居的事实让我在静夜中愈发难以忍受，其实我知晓偏殿和主殿之间有一条密道连结，但理智告诉我，我不该去。  
我起身从窗棂看向承明正殿，殿内漆黑一片，他应是在沉睡吧。  
“熙和啊熙和，为何他在外时，你能那样直白与坦然，他回来了，在身边了，却如此畏缩。”  
我苦恼地坐了半晌。脑子里突然冒出一个念头，这样吧，我抛一枚玉佩，如正面朝上，我就去，如是背面朝上，我便放弃。  
说干就干，我去取来一枚龙纹佩玉，坐在榻上，双手合握住它，默默许愿，将它扔起，看它落在榻上，丁零一声响，我沮丧的垂首，是背面。  
那就再扔两次？三次为限？  
我怀着作弊的紧张和窃喜，又扔了两次，一正一反，我更沮丧了。  
在榻上丧气地坐了一会，这是天意不想我去吗？可是…可是做行动的还是我啊。  
我突然站起身，将玉佩放回原处，来到了侧殿的一处有书架的角落，我摸索着，找到了一处凸起，我深深地吸了口气，轻轻按下去，没过一会，一阵低沉的声音传来，面前的书架挪开了，出现了一条暗道。  
我看了看，里面有些黑，我折身去点了盏蜡烛，拿着它进入了密道。  
书架在我身后缓缓合上。  
我举着蜡烛，向前行走。密道并不长，约只有二十来米，很快便到了另一扇门前。我用蜡烛照了照，不费力地便看到了机关。我深呼吸，按了上去。门缓缓打开。  
的确是熟悉的承明殿外间的书房。我怕惊扰了王昀，将蜡烛轻轻吹熄，放在一边。悄然向内殿走去。  
不多时，我便看到了熟悉的帐幔，我深呼吸了数次，轻轻撩开幔帐。  
没人？  
他去哪了？  
还没等我反应过来，旁边传来一股力量将我一把拉过。恍惚间我已经被轻抵在了墙上。  
“你…”我下意识抵住他的胸前，他轻吸了一口气，我忙把手放下。  
“你怎么不在榻上？”幸好是在黑暗中，我能感觉到脸上的热意。  
“听见有声响，我便起来了。”他低声道。顿了会，又道：“熙和，你怎么来了？”  
此时我只想找个地缝钻进去，我故意曲解了他的含义，避重就轻地答道：“我发现一条密道…就…就过来了…”。  
他未戳穿我，也未接话，半晌未有声音。  
他的呼吸轻拂在我脸上，那日在太尉府的场景窜入脑海，我脸烧的厉害，微侧过头，不敢看他。  
有温暖的触感抚过我的眉眼，再往下是鼻子，然后停留在唇上…  
我轻轻颤抖着，体内有一种不熟悉的渴望在叫嚣，像那日一样，我不明白自己是怎么了…  
没等我想明白，便有温热轻覆上了我的唇，脑中刹那间有烟火炸开，我瞪大了眼睛。  
一开始，这个吻是浅尝辄止的，温柔的触感在我的唇上缓缓起落，我渐渐闭上了双眼，双臂不知何时轻轻环住了他的颈项。  
渐渐地，吻在不断加深，我的呼吸被尽数吞噬，我们身体的间隙越来越小，最后他的胸膛贴住我的，将我完全抵在了墙上。  
我有一瞬清醒，挣扎着喘息开口，“你的伤…”，开口我便愣住了，这声音宛如嘤咛，这是…我的声音？  
如同烈火浇油，黑暗中，我仍能看到他的眼中闪过一丝我看不懂，却令我震颤的神色。随即我的双手被扣在了头顶，中断的吻陡然加重。  
我抛开了顾虑，再度沉浸在这焚情之吻中，是殿中太热了么？我感到身体某处的热意蔓延到了全身，全身的触觉都张开了，每一次衣料之间的摩擦都带给我奇异的快乐，每一寸皮肤都敏锐到了极致，叫嚣着更多的抚触。  
他的鼻梁压着我的，几乎是在攫取与掠夺，而我甘之如饴。有一只手缓慢划过我的身侧，划过我平日里遮掩着的，已然分明的曲线。  
被他另一只手扣在墙上的双手不自觉地握紧了，我本能地微挺起腰，更加地贴近他。  
突然，他停了下来，扣住我的手猛然松开，他撑住自己，朝后退了一步，与平日截然不同的呼吸起伏在我耳畔。我茫然又担忧地抚上他的脸，“昀？”  
他微阂着眼，紧皱了眉，半是痛苦，半是沉重的喘息。  
我忙伸手去探他的衣襟，我能想见的，是他的伤又复发了。  
在我的手触到他胸前皮肤的一瞬，他一把握住了我的手，在我耳畔沙哑着开口，“别动，听话。”  
我浑身一颤，僵住不敢再动，那一瞬间，我似乎明白了什么。  
我任由他又将我拥入怀中，却不再有任何动作，只是静静地抱着我，直到呼吸平复。

不知过了多久，我在他怀中闷声开口：“昀，今后你还会来见我吗？”  
他的怀抱收紧了一瞬，过了一会，他低声道：“会，但…”  
我知道他将说未说的是什么，紧紧环住他，带了些微哽咽：“我不想和你再分开了，我没法忍受你不在，你不知道，你走了那样久，我一个人几乎要崩溃了。”  
他紧抱住我，在我的发顶落下安慰的吻，又顺着我的长发轻轻拍抚着我的背。  
感受到我刚出的汗化作了背后的凉意，他将我抱起，放入了榻间，又为我仔细盖上被衾。起身的刹那，我牵住他，执着地看入他眼中。他眼中有不加遮掩的爱怜，终于，他没有再拒绝我，他回身，躺在我身旁，只是我在被衾中，他在外。  
他大病初愈，我怕他感染风寒，将被衾掀起，盖在他身上一半。他无奈笑道，“无事的，我不冷。”又将被衾给我盖好。  
我故作生气，“你不盖上，我这就离开了，明天也不送你了。”  
他唇边漾开一丝纵容又无奈的笑意，任由我再一次将半幅衾被盖在他身上，并掖好了被角。  
他温柔地看着做好了这一切的我露出了心满意足的笑。又将我轻轻揽在怀中，环握住我的手，再度轻吻上我的额角。  
我抱着他的腰，轻声道：“昀你知道吗，舅舅他知道我们的事了。”  
他顿了一瞬，低声说：“我知道，他也同我说了。”  
“舅舅让我别担心外祖父那边，他会去解决。如今你也不再是我的太傅了，清平似乎也默许了。”我停下，犹豫着要不要问出那句话。  
他静静地等待着。  
“昀，你是我这么多年来，唯一想要的伴侣。你有没有想过娶我？”咬了咬牙，我终于问出了这句无数次要冲出胸膛的话。  
他环住我的手收紧了，他看向我，“熙和，我可能会比你早离世很多年；可能，你在风华正茂的年纪，我便已经老去；可能，今后还会有很多年轻的，优秀的年轻人出现；我没法在你身边，陪你走完所有的路，为你抵抗所有的风雨。”  
我的泪倏忽落下，却直看入他眼中，“你若比我离世更早，我便同你一起离去，大邺会有我们的孩子来守护；你若比我更早地衰老，我便照顾你，和世间所有相濡以沫的夫妻那样；除了你，我的眼中不会有别的人，我只会有你；你若无法陪我走完所有的路，我便为你写一本旧事，将我们的一切都记录下来，留给我们的后代；你无需替我扛下所有的风雨，我们会是夫妻，夫妻会风雨与共。”  
那是我第一次看到这个令我爱了几乎所有的少年时光的男人落泪，他落泪也是那样的好看，宛如玉山的裂隙，从那裂隙中，我看到了他最柔软和真实的心意。他缓缓侧头，轻轻吻上我，我的心在那一刻，开出了最隽永的花，我之前生命的所有遗憾都在这一刻被弥补，所有的痛苦都得到了治愈。我轻轻回抱住他，用同样的吻回以我全部的爱意和温柔。  
不知不觉间，天将要破晓。


	47. 请罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不容易啊

我们头抵着头，又絮絮闲话了一会儿，估摸着晨起上朝的时间近了，王昀温声开口：“熙和，我送你回去。”  
我温顺点头，随即张开了手臂。  
他笑了，将我轻轻抱起，刚下榻，他正要抱我向外间走，我心疼他的伤，轻道：“放我下来吧，我能走。”  
他了然地看着我，却没有松手，他抱着我依据我给他指的方向走到了暗门前，将我放下。  
我摸索了一下，也是同样的凸起开关，门顺利地打开了，他要随我进入密道，我轻拦住他，在他脸上轻吻了一下，突然间又有些羞涩，“我自己回去就好。你再睡会，待会我还要上朝。下了朝，我来寻你。”  
我转身便要离开，他一把将我带回怀中，又抱了会，才松手。“去吧”，他眼中有温暖繁星。  
我点点头，依依不舍地离开。  
回到偏殿躺下，未过半个时辰，清平便来唤我晨起了。我如往常一般洗漱，换上朝服，用膳，随即去往太极殿。但今日，我心中有着丰沛的感情和力量，我已决定，要在四日后的正旦朝会上，宣布那个重要的消息。但在此之前，我还需要外祖父和一些朝臣的支持。  
散朝后，我留下了舅舅和荀澹。  
在我说出自己决定的一瞬间，我看到荀澹变了脸色，舅舅倒是安之若素，并未有多少意外。  
荀澹冲我作礼：“陛下，皇夫一事非同小可，还请您三思啊。太尉大人曾是您的太傅，又是您父皇的伴读，还曾…陛下，此事本朝从未有过先例，还请您千万三思。”  
“荀大人，朕意已决，王夫人选除他之外，绝无他人。朕知道，朝臣们希望朕早日稳定下来，诞育子嗣，这样后继有人，江山才能稳固。在此一事上，朕与众大人同心，也希望能够尽早安定。如今，只待大人为我说服朝中部分言官以及麾下众臣，此事便可达成。”  
“可是陛下…”  
“荀大人，此事没有可是。朕与太尉之间，诸多波折无法与外人言道，还请大人尽力为朕达成多年夙愿，朕在此谢过大人。”  
荀澹咽回了几乎要脱口而出的劝谏，沉默不语。  
舅舅此时开口了：“荀大人，陛下这三月有余，在朝中务政如何？”  
荀澹冲他一礼，诚恳开口：“陛下案牍劳形，十分勤政。”  
舅舅又开口问道：“陛下在内，太尉在外，此次北伐结果如何？”  
荀澹道：“陛下任用贤能，太尉骁勇善战，北伐结果，举国同庆。”  
舅舅缓缓开口：“陛下如今的沉稳之风，处事果决，均出自太尉悉心培养。太尉绝世将才，一度希望归隐，都因陛下放弃。唯有陛下和太尉结为一体，我大邺才能文武并举，在十年后与北周的战争中，完成一统。他二人的结合不只是缘于私情，更是为长远计。”  
荀澹沉吟了片刻，终于向我拜下：“臣遵旨。”

待他走后，我又与舅舅商议了，如何对外祖父先知会此事。舅舅道，“父亲这人，吃软不吃硬，待我今日回去，先与他知会一番，不过他一定会盛怒。明日熙和你与轶合来府中一趟，姿态放低些，表明你们的决心。其余的就由我来吧。”  
我认真点头，舅舅是最了解外祖父的人，我得立马回去告知王昀。  
舅舅又冲我宽慰笑笑，“熙和，别担心，都会解决的。”  
“嗯，舅舅，谢谢你。”我郑重冲他一礼。  
“傻孩子，我是你母舅。”他看着我，满眼都是宠溺。

送走舅舅，我立马起驾回了承明殿，王昀还在等我。  
“昀？”舆车刚停，我便跑入承明殿，完全忘记了自己的仪态。  
四周内侍和宫女纷纷低下头，冲我行礼。一袭白色身影，出现在殿前，我迎上去，告诉他，“昀，我已与舅舅和荀澹商议好，四日后的正旦朝会，借百官都在，我会宣告我的决定，你为我的皇夫。大婚典礼于我正式归政，即三月初一，与归政大典并举。同时，因本朝无皇夫先例，我会立下女帝之方，即本朝女帝只会有一位皇夫。”这是我的决心，也是为了荡平他的担忧。  
王昀温柔如水地看着我，轻轻擦去我因跑动过急而浸出额角的汗。第一次，在众人前，他执起我的手，牵着我向殿内走去。  
我与他又说了舅舅的计划，他听后无奈地笑，说，果然是恒渡能想出的主意。  
我轻声对他道出了我的担心，我害怕外祖父会不原谅我们。  
他握紧我的手，让我不必担心，他会有办法。  
我又与他说，正旦那天，他最好不要去朝上，我怕以司马为首的朝臣，会极力反对，言辞尖厉或许会伤到他。  
他笑的云淡风轻，“好，你让我回避，我不去便是。”

午后，王昀还是要暂时归府，我不舍地送他离去。我们应有阵子不能见了。  
一直以来，都是王昀在外为我而战斗，终于这一次，我能尽己所能的保护他，不让他陷入漩涡。  
我坐下重新梳理我的计划。因自明日起，到正旦那日，是正旦前后惯例的三天休沐。因而，今天知道消息的官员，无论反对与否，都不能够在朝中公开地表达意见。这也是我选择在今日，争取荀澹支持的原因。今日之后，荀澹有三天时间去游说言官和部分各部官员。舅舅和我们，也需利用这三天获得外祖父的支持。我们还需要些什么呢？对了，舆论！我们还需要百姓的舆论。  
我曾在半梦半醒间，听到清平与我说，“王与明，共天下。”似乎是父皇时代的一句谶语。  
“来人！”我唤来侍从，低声与他交代了几句，他领命而去。  
我继续沉吟，这样一来，民意应该也能起到一些作用。  
人事我已尽了，与朝臣的博弈，只能看天意了。

忐忑地过了一日，到了我与王昀约定要去谢府的时间。  
我换上不起眼的便服，穿上白色斗篷，带着清平离宫，前往谢府。  
在舆车上，清平看着我紧张的样子，轻道：“陛下莫要太过担心，血浓于水，大人不会真的深责于你的。”  
我摇了摇头，我担心的是王昀，并非是我自己。  
到了谢府门前，我见到有辆马车停在侧边，上面的徽记…是太尉府。  
我停步，有人掀开车帘，是王昀，他在等我。  
他仍是一身白袍，外罩了一件风衣。他行至我身前，我们目光交汇，他冲我微微点头，我会意，同他并肩走入谢府。  
刘管家迎了上来，他十分紧张，在冲我们作礼后，始终交握着双手，我问他，外祖父呢？他说老爷在堇园书斋，说闭门谢客，谁也不见。  
我和王昀对视了一瞬，他先迈开步，朝堇园的方向走去。我紧随其后，刘管家跟在我们身后，小声嘀咕着，“这可怎么是好。”  
到了书斋门前，王昀朗声道：“谢公安在？轶合来向谢公请罪，但凭谢公发落。”  
半晌门内未有声响，我踟蹰着，不知该不该开口，看向王昀，  
王昀冲我微微颔首，我大声道：“外祖父，熙和不孝，熙和也来向您请罪了！”  
又是半晌无声，我们静立在门外等待着吗，不知不觉间，天地间又飘起雪。  
“回去罢，你们一个陛下一个太尉，老夫开罪不起。”书斋里传来愠怒的声音。  
王昀再度开口：“谢公，轶合感念谢公多年栽培提携之恩。轶合当年，与令爱无缘，如今，轶合不愿再错失挚爱，还望谢公成全！”  
语毕，王昀撩袍，重重跪下。  
我眼中一酸，“外祖父！熙和不愿失去您！但这件事是熙和经年所愿，如若没有他，熙和或已死过千万次，没有他，便不会有今日安坐太极殿的我。熙和跪请外祖父体谅，成全！”我随王昀跪下，一旁的清平见状也跪下。  
刘管家，在我们身旁急的团团转，他朝屋内哀求道：“老爷，外头下着大雪啊，陛下九五之尊，太尉大人刚刚病愈，都是千金之体，万万不能出事啊！”  
屋内又沉默了一阵，随即，紧闭的门终于被打开。  
外祖父看着并肩跪于雪中的我们，连连摇头，他颤抖着手，指着我们，“你们…你们…”  
王昀的唇色有些发白，我心痛至极，他的病受不得寒。他向着外祖父俯身下去，这是我第一次见他行这样的大礼，他因父皇遗诏监国，上朝都不必对我行如此之礼。  
此刻我只能按捺住所有，我跟随着他，也重重叩首下去。清平也随我一道。  
刘管家也跪下了，他似是带了哭腔，“老爷，陛下是小姐唯一的血脉啊，万一有任何闪失，您百年之后，要如何与她交代啊。”  
静谧了不知多久，只听到外祖父一声长叹，“罢了，罢了，起来吧，轶合你听着，老夫将陛下托付于你，陛下若有任何闪失，不光是我，轻尘也不会放过你。”  
王昀起身，“轶合万死，不敢有负重托。”  
他再度俯身下去，直到外祖父上前将他扶起。  
王昀起身，立即来扶我，我握住他的手，缓缓站起，他为我拍去膝上的雪，却忘了自己。外祖父看着我们，再度轻叹一声，却不复来时的冷肃。刘管家也扶清平站起。  
外祖父突然道：“恒渡，戏看够了没有？还不出来？”  
我和王昀对视一眼，惊讶回首，只见舅舅躲在拱门后，哂笑着出现。  
“轶合，熙和，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好！好！！我谢煜没看错人！”  
舅舅笑着走来，一拳擂在王昀肩上，却是轻放，“只是，轶合，从此你便要叫我一声舅舅了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
我羞地不知如何是好，外祖父也被他逗笑，王昀却是笑的坦然，看着我，清澈目光中有浅浅欣然流淌。

舅舅送我们到谢府门前，他告诉我们，他已联系了朝中兵部以及驻守在外的将领，不日奏报就会送来，他们都会支持我们的婚事。我按捺着喜悦，看向王昀，王昀轻道。“恒渡，谢谢你。”  
“谢什么，你还得叫我舅舅呢，做舅舅的，应该的。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
王昀不再看他，轻轻拉紧了我的风帽，“熙和，雪愈发大了，快回宫去吧。”  
“嗯，那你呢？”  
“我回太尉府，还有些事情需要处理。”  
“好，今日跪了这样久，你不能见寒的。回去一定好生休息，有事情，一定要通知我。”我有些忧心他的身体。  
他认真应下，“好，去吧。”  
看我登上了舆车，他才和舅舅话别，我趴在窗沿，看着他们许久，直到他们消失在我的视线中。


	48. 册封

接下来的两日，我收到了荀澹的消息和舅舅所说的兵部的奏折。荀澹说，他所在的尚书台对此，没有异议，户部也没有，礼部现在看来，态度并不明晰，部分言官接受了他的游说。工部和刑部此事与他们无关。目前最大的问题在于，吏部和司马。  
荀澹传来的消息与我设想的差别并不太大。我又派人收集了民间这两天对于谶语的反应，命人匿名发给礼部侍郎，他应当会知道这是我的授意，民间的舆论，正好可为他提供一个台阶。  
这样一来，加上手里的兵部，我便有了三部，还有外祖父作为司徒的支持，以及部分言官。王昀身为太尉，不能参与三公的决断。而反对派，目前看来，主要有吏部和司马，以及一些言官。如此看来，我和王昀还是稍占优势的。  
很快，便到了元日。清晨，我便换上了只有重大祭祀典礼才穿着的玄色冕服，戴上了登基大典时的玄色十二旒冕冠。待百官列席后，我进入太极殿，庄重坐下。  
所有人都知道，今日的重头戏不在百官对我的正旦贺词，而在我的宣诏上，但流程还是得按部就班地走完。  
终于，结束了所有人的正旦贺词，我向百官宣布，要册立太尉王昀为皇夫，且同时颁布女帝之方，它将确立，我朝女帝有且只有一位皇夫，且皇夫有摄政权，若女帝不在，皇夫可以“朕”自称，全权摄政。  
百官虽都已听闻我放出的风声，但在听到具体的诏令内容时，仍有不少震惊之声。  
我沉下气，开口，“众臣工可有何异议？”  
舅舅率先站了出来，“禀陛下，兵部无异议。”  
外祖父上前道：“老臣作为司徒，也无异议。”  
“陛下，臣有异议！”看向发声者，是吏部董侍郎。  
他道：“太尉大人手握重兵，如居皇夫之位，怕天下无人能挟其右。陛下莫要为一时贪爱，蒙蔽了双眼。”  
荀澹上前：“陛下，尚书台无异议，臣以为，太尉大人一直以来忠君为国，未尝有丝毫逾矩。董侍郎的忧虑，怕是多虑了。”  
“陛下，人心善变，臣以为，曾经如何，不代表将来如何，还望陛下警惕。”董侍郎又道。  
有言官出面：“陛下，臣以为，陛下居庙堂决断是为文，太尉领兵征战是为武，文武同一，乃我朝幸事。”  
“此言差矣，”司马终于出面了，我扯出一抹笑，“陛下之文，乃太尉仍为太傅时亲手所教，如此看来，太尉才是文武双全之人，这样的人，若为皇夫，如何能保其能安守其位？不觊觎皇位？”  
江潮也站了出来：“若太尉真是觊觎皇位之人，之前帝位两度易主，都是太尉扶立，太尉为何不自取？”  
“那是因为他姓王，不姓明。建国百年来，都是明氏天下，纵凭他琅琊王氏再高门，也难使天下易姓，但他若成了皇夫，情况可就另当别论了。”司马大声道。  
礼部侍郎道：“不知各位可有听过在前朝便流传过的一条谶语？”见众人都看向他，礼部侍郎道：“王与明，共天下。”  
话音一出，半晌无声。  
司马出言：“谶语如此，就更加要提防王氏窃国。”  
礼部侍郎道：“这谶语流传到了民间，坊间都认为，这是皇夫必然是太尉大人的征兆。请问诸同僚如何看待？”  
有言官说：“谶语不足信，如何知晓不是太尉捏造？”  
外祖父缓缓开口：“实不相瞒，这谶语在曦帝一朝时便有，当时王谢二族本有联姻，先帝因为忌惮此谶语，将联姻拆散。”  
吏部董侍郎上前：“陛下，司徒大人话说到这，臣不得不冒犯了。太尉大人曾与您母亲有过婚约，虽未履行，但如今与您结亲，这与礼法不合。”  
舅舅上前道：“之前陛下被迫与耒阳前皇子结亲，陛下与耒阳是同气连枝的堂兄妹，当时董大人可有说与礼法不合？”  
董侍郎脸色瞬间涨如猪肝，退回了列席，不再言语。  
我适时开口：“诸位臣工，可还有异议？”  
“陛下！”司马又上前，“陛下要立太尉为皇夫可以，但陛下不可只有一位皇夫。这样不利于诞育皇嗣，且一旦君权旁落，后果不堪设想。”  
我听着这句，怒从心起。  
“司马此条建议，是把朕视作勾栏中人吗？另外，你要记得，朕首先是你的君主，不是诞育皇嗣的工具。”我用语十分之重，半是真怒，半是告警。  
“此外，就算是为了诞育皇嗣，如若皇夫不止一人，日后生子，如何能准确知晓其父？”  
他哑口无言，又见我真怒，不敢再有言语，退了回去。  
“朕最后再问一遍，册立太尉王昀为皇夫一事，诸位臣工，可还有异议？”  
长久无声，舅舅高呼“陛下圣明，臣无异议。”率先俯身拜下。  
随即，众臣响起统一之声：“陛下圣明，臣等无异议。”  
我端坐在御座上，神色如常，看不出丝毫喜怒，背后却有丝丝凉意，冕服都被我的汗所浸透，这一场较量，昀，我们赢了。

下了朝，我终于松快了些，后续三日，又是正旦年节的休沐日，我也可以稍事休息了。今天这个天大的喜讯，我要亲自去告诉王昀。  
我迅速让清平为我换了便装，披上一件纯白的大氅，我登上早早备好的车舆，向着太尉府飞驰而去。我的心雀跃地快要蹦出来，昀，我们终于能够执手共度余生，于万人前，于山河间。  
不多时，我便到了太尉府。侍女出示了宫中的令牌，我便没有知会白管家，直往王昀的水榭奔去。  
到了水榭前，我迅速登上了阶梯，到了门前，却听到里面有对话声。  
我不想打扰王昀处理事务，正要退开，忽地听到一个有一丝熟悉的声音。我停住脚步，继续听下去。  
“叔父，请您将我带在身边吧。您知道的，我是真的爱慕陛下，自她当年在太尉府居住时起。”  
这是…王清阁？  
我几乎已经快要忘记了这个与王昀有六分相似的少年，一直以来，我心中满满当当的都是王昀，再给不了别的男子半分空隙。  
“叔父，我知道陛下心中只有您，陛下在太液池将我错认，也是因为我因先父过世得早，您怜悯我幼年丧父，时常将我带在身边提点教养，从而得有几分像您。叔父，我并不敢存有别的心思，只是想能够看到她罢了。叔父，求您体谅我的心意。”  
我微蹙眉，我并不希望我与王昀之间再横生任何枝节。何况我丝毫无情与他，这样的人若是在我身边，于我于王昀，都会是心理上的负累。  
王昀轻叹一声开口，我仔细地听，“清阁，我不能答应你。你爱慕谁，都没有错，但我不能将你带入宫去。我走后，族中需要有一个人来总揽事务，我对你期望甚深，勿要让我失望。”  
沉默了一瞬，他又道：“执念太重，会伤人伤己。回去吧。”  
听到里面有声音，我躲避不及，王昀打开了门，我与他四目相对，他意外地看着我，我感到尴尬不已。“我不是有意要偷听的，我…”我看着他，用目光无声地解释着。  
王昀轻咳一声，我心领其意，端出一副肃穆神情。  
王昀让开身，我看到那个少年有些沮丧的出来，抬头见到我，瞪大了双眼，我撑着严肃的样子看着他。  
“陛，陛下，草民王清阁，见过陛下。”他慌张要行礼，我略微开口：“不必了，你去吧。”  
“是”他垂下头，很快便离开了，应该也是心知刚才的话被我听去，觉得十分羞惭吧。  
待他离开，我看着王昀，噗嗤一声笑了出来。他笑的无奈，一把将我拉进了阁中，合上了门。  
“你啊”，他轻点了一下我的额头，我满心欢喜地抱住他。  
“昀，今日朝会，通过了，我们的大婚，将于三月初一，和我的归政典礼一同举办。”我抬眼看他，他深深看入我眼中，满是欣然笑意。  
“昀，我仿佛是在做梦，告诉我，这一切都是真的，我们即将结为夫妻。”我偎入他怀中，一种温暖的欣悦涤荡在我的身体内外，这就是幸福么？  
“是真的，在有生之年里，我们不会再分离。”他轻抚着我的长发，有轻柔的吻落在我的发顶，额间。  
水榭里十分温暖，我抬眼看他，他眼中也有跳动的火苗。我微阂上眼，下一刻，熟悉的吻沉浮在我的唇齿间，我轻叹一声，手指绕过他的颈项，探入他的发中，热烈地回应。  
不知不觉间，我的大氅被解开，滑落在暖阁的地面上，下一瞬，王昀一手拂开书案上的物事，我被抱起轻置于案上，他再度低头向我吻来。  
我起了狡黠的心思，他上前求索，我便往后悄悄退去，总是将要吻到，便被我逃开。但几度追逐后，我却只能以肘堪堪撑住自己，上身几乎快与案面齐平。他在我耳畔轻笑：“还躲么？”没等我反应，他一手扶在我脑后，另一手毫不费力地便将我平按在身下。  
他的身影笼罩着我的，我们的鼻尖几乎挨在一起，却又有着毫厘的间隙。他的目光从我的眼睛逐渐滑向我的唇，一手微抬起我的下颚，拇指在我的唇上轻轻摩挲。  
我看进他眼中，冲他微微笑了，最坦诚的无畏和无知融为了奇异的诱惑。  
我看到他眼中神色陡然转暗，他停住了摩挲。  
下一秒，深重的吻即刻而至，辗转间，我听到自己破碎的嘤咛，“昀…”  
他以更为缠绵的吻回应着我。而我原本轻抵住他胸膛的手，不知不觉间滑入了他的衣襟，这次他没有阻拦。  
他的吻一路向下，流连在我的颈项。在他胸前的衣襟内，我感受到了惊人的热度。  
突然，门前传来声音：“少公子，今日在朝中通过了册封您的决议，有内侍前来传达圣旨了。他在廊下候着，还请您出来接旨。”  
他停住了动作，轻抵住我的额头，我寻回神志，恍惚间想起，册封的旨意是该到了。  
我一低头，看清了自己有些衣衫不整的样子，羞得立时想躲入地缝。王昀前襟也被我拉开了些许。他看我羞赧地不知如何是好，轻笑着为我将衣衫理好，将我抱下地面，又拾起我的大氅递给我，轻道，“去内室等我。”  
我低着头不敢看他，一溜烟儿地躲入了内室。  
过了片刻，我听到门打开的声音，有内侍上阶的声音，“太尉王昀，接旨。”  
“太尉王昀，年迨耆英，德称名门，脩忠义于军，素联姻眷于天家，昔居府邸之时，曾有周旋之益笃，仁爱既深，善誉弥著，爰详稽于古典，当隆锡于宠章，而今册为皇夫，望尔襄社稷，并天下，与陛下子嗣绵延，隆大邺于永昌。”  
这诏令是我所发，如今听着却几乎要使我落下泪来。那句谶语拆散了王昀与母亲，而今，我与他，终得以共天下。


	49. 庙会

我回过神，听到王昀出声：“臣接旨。”  
内侍的声音紧跟而来：“恭喜殿下，陛下公布了女帝之方，皇夫只有您一人，殿下一人之下万人之上啊。”  
“你去吧。”王昀轻声开口。  
听到脚步声远去，门吱呀一声开合，我抬头望去，王昀向我走了过来。  
我们如今是夫妻了，应该有什么不同了，但仔细去寻，却又寻不到。  
“熙和，怎么了？”他看着我似是有些迷惘的样子。  
“我在想夫妻应该是什么样的？一直以来，我都以为，称呼或者名分会带来些什么，改变些什么，可为什么我没觉得我们之间有丝毫变化呢？”  
他笑了，“没有应是如何的夫妻，我们是如何，它就是如何。称呼和名分都不过是相，法相虚妄，幻有不实，无需去寻它的变化，因为变化就存于每一瞬间。比如现在。”他落座于我身旁，一伸手便将我抱在怀中，“夫人可还迷茫？”  
我愣怔一瞬，随即心上开出了花，笑着抱住他。

我留在太尉府用过晚膳才依依不舍地准备回宫，我让他考虑一下大婚典礼前的这两月是否要随我回宫去住。他说，典礼还未成，此时他还是在太尉府为好。不过他可以每日去看我，陪我处理政事，晚膳后再回来。  
我点点头，如今王昀名分已定，我心下也莫名的安定了，他来往于宫中，再也不会有人闲话于他。  
我在他耳畔道，“那我等你，你明日早些来。”  
他摸摸我的脸，“好，去吧。”  
他为我披上大氅，系紧系带，戴上兜帽。  
我又轻轻吻上他，只一瞬，便笑着跑走。  
他在原地看着我，半分无奈，无尽柔情。

回到宫中，清平带着众人迎上来，“恭喜陛下。”  
我笑的赧然，由于我的婚事已定，我让清平给阖宫众人的年礼加倍，尽量少安排些事务。  
不论是之前照料王昀或是在宫中装扮年节，近日众人都十分辛劳，望这新的一年能够安稳些，诸事顺遂。  
晚上，我在承明殿中，想到王昀居然真的已是我的夫婿，仍觉得不可思议，宛如梦境。又想到再过两月，便不再是我独自起居，脑中浮现出与他今日的纵情，我脸上微微发烫，悄悄埋入被衾。  
第二日清晨，因不用早朝，我稍稍惫懒了些，寅时三刻还在温暖的被子中不愿起身。  
外间的门轻响了一阵，我以为是清平来唤我用膳，翻了个身，面朝向里，想再赖一会儿。  
来人轻轻在我身侧坐下，半晌没有动作。我心想，今日清平是怎么了？正要翻身看来，有温热气息喷洒在我耳畔，“醒了？”  
他来了。我浑身绷紧了一瞬，唇边的笑意出卖了我的喜悦，我悄悄拿被衾掩住，闷声道：“没有。”  
一双手隔着被衾将我搂在怀中，“那要怎样才醒？”  
我不语，似是无意为之，那手轻碰了一下我的腰，我终于忍不住咯咯地笑出声，从被衾里伸出手，反手环住他颈项，让他贴近我。  
“你怎么来得这样早？”他眸中映出的是我的笑意盈盈。  
“昨日你让我早些到，我便来了。”他轻声开口，目光从我的眉眼看至唇上。  
呼吸又乱了一瞬，这个人总能掀起我潜藏的渴望。  
我们痴缠了一会，之后，他抱我起身去穿衣洗漱。  
清平为我备下了大红的加棉锦衣，说新年便要红火热闹。且女帝婚配虽不比民间嫁娶，但我也该添添喜气，平日里总归是太过素净。  
我嫌这颜色过于扎眼了些，她笑看镜中的我，向一旁注视着的王昀开口：“陛下让殿下看看，看殿下觉得如何？”  
他眼中闪动着波光，“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。”  
随后，我们用过了早膳。他忽然问我，今日是否想去城中看看？如今正是年节，平安街上十分热闹，还有着庙会。  
我还从未看过庙会，激动地脱口而出：“要！”  
他看我如此，笑着摇摇头，却即刻安排了出行。  
清平为我披上斗篷，戴上面纱，四个侍卫轻装随行，王昀没有骑马，同我上了舆车，向平安街而去。

平日里即便出宫，我都是匆忙往返，从未有余裕和闲情来观赏街边的图景。还未至平安街，我便听到了喧天的锣鼓声。我趴在窗沿看去，两只红黄狮子，正在木桩上作出争斗之状，围观者甚多，转眼间，红狮被推下，就地打了个滚儿，站了起来，随着鼓点，摇头晃脑地又向黄狮扑去。四周一片叫好声。再往他处看看，还有各式小吃，手工艺品，各摊点前都张灯结彩，我被这气氛所感染，笑着回首，拉住王昀：“昀，就停在这吧，我想去看看。”  
王昀轻握住我，有纵容笑意，“好。”  
舆车缓缓停在了街边，我等不及，拉住他便往车下跳，他无可奈何地小心扶住我，稳稳下了车。  
我拉着他，如同寻常夫妇那般，这里看看，那里瞧瞧，叽叽喳喳地让他看这看那。摊主往往极有眼力，一口一个郎君与夫人出游，好一对璧人；又或是夸赞王昀气度不凡，便哄的我开心地买下他们的小商品。不多时，侍从的手上便拎满了王昀给我买来的小玩意儿。  
“昀你看，这木头老鼠会动！”在我又一次惊呼出声时，王昀看了一眼侍从，笑着轻轻将我拉走。  
又有一处，有人在表演杂技喷火，围观的人尤其多，我个子不够，看不到里面，想往里挤，王昀紧紧牵住我，低声道：“人太多，走丢了可怎么好，我带你登楼看。”  
他护着我离开愈发拥挤的街道，向一家酒肆走去，又领我登上二层，果然这样一来，街上的新奇景象一并尽收眼底。  
我与他坐在靠近街面那侧，有小二忙来给我们斟茶。王昀道：“晚上灯景繁华，会更好看些，河边也会有人放花灯，若是累了，便找个地方歇息会，晚上我再领你出来看。”  
“不累，难得出来一次看看庙会。”我冲他弯了眉眼，笑得宛如新月。  
他抬手将我的碎发拨回耳后，笑着刚要开口，我指着远处一青烟袅袅之地问他，“昀，那是佛寺么？”  
他顺着我的指向看去，“没错，是建初寺。”  
我忽而想起自己因祈求他平安归来对神佛的祈愿，以及我以在宫中搭建佛堂斋戒半月为阵亡将士超度为名得以照顾他半月，未能尽言，心里想来，总是有愧。  
我轻道：“昀，我想去一趟。”  
他看着我，未问缘由，起身带我朝来处而去。  
舆车行驶了约一刻，便到了建初寺的门前。王昀扶我下车，同我并肩进入门中。  
寺中香客和信众颇多，王昀护着我穿行过了香客云集之处，来到了大殿。我等候了片刻，寻了边处的蒲团跪下，身旁还有空处，回头却见他在身后，静静地看着我，却不上前。  
“昀，你不来么？”  
他微笑着轻轻摇头，我虽有些奇怪，却也不勉强，双手合十，默默在心里许愿他一世安康，自己与他能够白首偕老，也为阵亡的将士祈求安宁。愿毕，我深深俯首下去。  
踏出寺庙后我问他，为何入寺不拜？  
他笑意飘渺：“我在军中多年，杀业太重，唯恐冲撞了佛祖。佛曾告阿难尊者，一次杀业，多劫多生，加利偿还。而我的杀业，难以胜数，却不知如何偿还了。”  
我心下不安，紧握住他手，道：“你并非是为了自己，而是为了大邺和千万百姓的安宁才不得不如此。佛祖慈悲，必能体谅你的不得已。如若真有报应，我与你夫妻一体，一并偿还便是。”  
他动容，轻柔却坚定地反握住我的手，“有你相伴，我已别无所求。”


End file.
